


Erwin elveszett keze [Eruri]

by damienyukii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: Erwin elveszett keze.Erwin keze megsérült. Nélküle Ő sem teljes ember már. De egy nap Levi meglepi egy ajándékkal, ami mindent megváltoztat!Angst meg csöpögős szex és árnyalt guro, de komolyan élvezni lehet. Beteg dolog, és ne csináld meg otthon egy barátoddal se. És Levi-al se.A történet írása során egyetlen Levi sem sérült meg!A történet a nyugalom megzavarására alkalmas elemeket tartalmaz! Csak saját felelősségre olvasd!Szereplő halála || Alternatív univerzum || manga spoiler || melegErwin x Levi || EruriErwin POWOlvasási nehézség: ♕♕♕♕♕
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith





	1. 1.

_"Erwin...!"_  
A hangjában is lehetett hallani, ahogy patakzott róla a víz. A türelme épp olyan kevés volt, mint az ereje már, a teste kiégett, csak a fenekének árka lángolt forrón, égetett, mintha vasalólapra hajtottam volna a nemi szervem.   
\- Tulajdonképpen Te egy kurva vagy, ezt nem fogadod el magadról, és nem is fogod soha!  
Belehajtok az ujjaimmal a csatakos fekete hajszálaiba, talált poros ősz szálakon futtatom végig a körmeim. Gyűlöli a férfi. Én nem.  
_"Elég....! Megértettem!" -_ mondja.  
A gerince végigsimul a mellkasomon, a feje hátrafeszül, a homloka az állam alatt lüktet a szenvedéstől. Érzem a bőre ráncaiban az erőlködést, végigvezeti az érzékeim a lábujjáig. Nem is tudom, hanyadszorra engedte volna el magát, de a kis hülye a tisztaságmániája miatt képtelen elélvezni.  
\- Olyan kemény a feneked, mint az asztallap! - mosolygok. Rám merevedik, a feneke záróizmai össze akarnak szűkülni a szavaim borzalmától, ettől persze csak neki rosszabb, nyüszít, mint egy csecsemő, vagy mintha a saját hangszálait akarná eltépni.  
\- Nem vagy hajlandó ellazulni, gyerek?  
\- Fejezd be ezt a gusztustalan borzalmat!  
A bükkfa- és fenyőfaszagú irodám nem lenne épp a megfelelő arra, hogy neveljem, de ő otthon sose halk ennyire, és a házvezetőnő beszédes asszony. Végigkarmolja azt a drága asztalt, amit a Király ajándékozott nekem a munkámért, de ahogy ehhez előredőlt az egész testével, mélyebbre csaphattam belé. Nem tudom, mekkora a nemi szervem, de baszott nagy lehet neki, ha általában is kicsi hozzám ő maga.  
\- Élvezz csak a piros szőnyegemre. Azt fogod végül felnyalni az ajkaiddal. Belevonaglani. Beleélvezni. A puha, nemi szervemhez hasonló szálai fognak eljuttatni oda, ahova vágysz. Csak hogy ennyi szabadságod meglehessen.  
"Erwin! Ne beszélj ilyeneket, kérlek!"  
Levegősen. Már beszélni sem tud. Bódultan dőlök rá, a mellkasomban a levegő kődarabokat ver a tüdőmben, dobol velük, a szívemnek aláfestő taktust, ami úgy ver, mint a zenészek a felvonulásokon a fővárosban. Üvölt bennem egy Óriás, ami szét akarja szakítani az embert, mielőtt magába élvezi az ízét, vissza kell fognom, hogy ne öljem meg egyetlen lökéssel, de így is durván érem el a prosztatáját, amikor a hátára fekszem fel a bal kezemmel is, az ölét tartva a fenekemben. Mozdulni sem akar, és kétszer megfürdött a saját büdös leves vizében, a lábaival kapaszkodhat a szőnyegbe, hogy meg se mozduljon. Nem tudod, hogy ezzel csak rosszabb, Rivaille? Pedig te okos katona vagy.  
\- Nem mondtad Petrának, hogy lazuljon el, amikor csináltad vele?  
"Ne hozd őt szóba!"  
Meglököm. A bal kezemben a véráram majdnem irányt változtat az élvezettől. A lábaim sóbálvánnyá váltak, a gerincoszlopom, a bordáim szétfolytak, mint a takony, mindenem az ölemben van, ami folyadék lehet, vagy pulzus. Leesik róla a kezem. Csak egy pillanatra, amíg az ő balját nem húzom a saját nemi szervére. Ráhajtja az ujjait, hogy menekülhessen, kiüsse magát, és sehol se legyen, ott is egyedül, de csak hiszi, hogy ő ezt egyedül is teheti! Mert annyira dühös vagyok rá, hogy életre szóló traumákkal fogom ettől elvenni a kedvét! Csüggedten lógó jobbomhoz nyúlok, és az ő baljába hajtogatom, azzal együtt _magára._  
"Mi... csi... mi?" Retteg.  
Elfelejtettem említeni, hogy azzal kezdtük ezt a játékot, hogy háttal esve az asztal szélének, az ölembe ragadva, a felduzzadt farkamon ült, és remegő kezekkel varrta csálén vissza a megtalált és preparált jobb kezem. Oda, ahol volt. Micsoda beteges őrület. A kibaszott életbe nem fog mozogni, és a taknyos szenved tőle. Hogy képzelte, hogy visszahozza nekem?   
Nem akarja csinálni.  
\- Neked hiányzott a jobb kezem, Rivaille. Itt van.  
"De nem..."  
\- Parancs...!  
"Parancsnok..."  
\- Most!  
A nyitott ablakok szárnyain megcsillan a napfény, odakintről beáramlik a folyó illata. Rivaille karja megmozdul. Mintha egy taps, vagy füttyentés kellett volna, mint egy engedelmes ló, egy állat, azonnal reagál, mindene, az utolsó jelentéktelen rostja, izma, bármije, a lábaiból felfelé görcsbe feszül, ha eddig még nem lett volna abban rajtam, így is. Tartom a mellkasát, aközben a testem lökéseivel adva parancsot, mikor mozdulhat. Nem érzem a nemi szervét, ahogy akarja, hiszi azt, hogy most tovább örökítheti majd a génjeit a test, Rivaille rekedt hangja nem kérlel, pedig arra vártam egész életemben. Nincs _"még", "könyörgöm"_ , durvábban csúszom meg mint kellene, és kellemetlen hangot ad alólam. A homloka egyre verődik az asztallapon. Az a bükkfa. A mozdulattal már megrázta úgy, hogy leessen róla a levéltartó. A kis bejegyzőnőm valahogy soha nem jön be odakintről a hangokra, ha Rivaille van itt. Ha cigarettát rendeltetek vele utána, vörös az arca, és mosolyogva dadog.  
Rivaille elrejtette az arcát a szabad kezében. Olyan lassan élvez el, mint egy nő. Minden alkalommal, ahogy most is, vagy most főleg, olyan nehezen töri át magában a szégyent, mintha rossz dolog lenne. Nincs neked senkid, Hadnagy. Fogadd el, hogy csak alul vagy.  
\- Valaki kell neked.  
"De teneked épp egy semmi vagyok!"  
A teste jelzi nekem, hogy reagál a saját szavaira, hogy a karja vénái kiduzzadtak, a cérnák ritmikus megfeszülése, hogy használja a halott kezem. Beteg nekrofiliának mondanám, ha nem élnék. Rivaille feneke hátrébb akar húzódni, biztonságot, élvezetet kezd keresni, holott eddig taszította magát. Engedem a derekát, és mielőtt a póz miatt a földre esne, fekete hajszálaiba húzom az összes ujjam, és keményre marom. A fejébe feszül az összes súly, köhög a levegőért, én a derekammal felemelkedem a fotelből, hogy ne legyen semmi támasza, még az én testem se, és nagyobb lendülettel lököm. Újra. Újra. A tenyerét tapasztja a szájára, hogy hangot se adjon. Senki se tudhassa meg, amit ő sem tud. Nem is kell nekem, hogy a Felderítő osztag ribanca legyen. Túl szép a pofája ahhoz.  
Mert élvezi. Mert beteg. Mert semmije nincs. Mindjárt elélvez. Nyál és vér folyik ki a száját tapasztó ujjaiból.  
\- Le fogod mosni utána a farkam, ugye? Mármint a száddal.  
"Igen... Parancsnok..."  
Mindig veszít maga ellen. A halott kezemmel is tudom, hogy közel jár. Ahhoz a valamihez, ahol elmondom neki, hogy szeretem. Kis nyamvad testét, ölelni, amikor elalszik, csókolni a homlokát, ha lázas, és önkívületben észre sem tudja venni. A felesleges érzelmek, amikről nem tudhat még ő sem. Erwin mindenkit megöl az emberiségért, és megöli az emberiséget is Rivaille-ért. Ez nem tenne jót a parancsnoki rangomnak.   
Még egy kicsit! Mer nyögni, de nem kér. Nem hagyom abba, mert nincs szükségem arra, hogy akarja. Arra van szükségem, hogy tanuljon abból, amit elbasz, mert érzelmes takony. Mert ha ő meghal az emberekért, kinyírom mindet! Acélpengére hányom őket, ahogy az Óriások sem. Miért nem hagyod abba, te őszülő hajú kölyök, ezt az egészet? Régen vicces volt, hogy Hadnagy vagy, most már pánikbeteg vagy, de sehol sem Hadnagy.  
"Elég... elélveztem..."  
\- És? - fordítom meg. A kitávolodásom iszonyat volt neki. Levegőt sem kap, azt sem fogja fel, hogy a hajánál pörgettem. Balommal vezetve a jobbom, a hátsójába vezetem az öklöm a tébláboló, remegő lábú férfinak. Észre sem veszi, csak aztán üt a mellkasomba. Majd bele a fotelba, amit összekenek az előváladékkal. Mindenre folyik a rengeteg termékeny lé.  
A többit tudja ő. Segít a jobbomnak, hogy újra felizgassa. A fogai és a nyelve ráhúzódik a férfiasságomra. A ködpára és a forróság, ami egy pillanatra felugrott a homlokomba, most újra lehúzódik az ölembe, és a jeges veríték végigveri a testem. Akkorára tágulnak az orrlyukaim, hogy beleférne a hüvelykujjam, a homlokom összefeszül, a pupilláim kimerevednek, mint egy vászon, a hangom bömböl. Bárki a Falon túl, nem adom neked ezt az embert! Nem akarom, hogy meggyógyuljon a lába, és visszamenjen! Én neveltem bele ebbe a világba, és nekem van jogom kitépni onnan. Letorkozza a nemi szervem. Képtelen vagyok már arra várni, hogy szépen elengedje, a szemei megrándulnak, a pupillái elvesznek, de nem meri ellökni magát, ahogy beleélvezek, lefolyok a gyomrába, és onnan majd eljutok mindenhová, mint megemésztett ondóváladék. Benne leszek a testedben, és irányítalak, azt teszed, amikor meg kell tenned. Csúsztatja a térdeit azon a szőnyegen.  
Elhúzom, segítek neki, az arca egy merő undor, és belekeveredett rémület, tudja, hogy akarta. Leélvezett a szőnyegre, amikor nyelt. Nem fogja megmagyarázni, de az arca vörös a füleiig, a torkán az előjáték nyomai, tenyérnyomok, foltok, az ajkait maga szakította fel.  
Tulajdonképpen sosem csókolóztam vele.  
Megszabadít magamtól, a jobbom a csuklójánál szorítja a markaiba, erőtlen lépéseket tesz közelebb, majd a mellkasomra ejti a fejét, testével az ölembe borul. Azzal a kezemmel takarva magát a nyakán, szürcsölő levegőt vesz, majd bealszik, mintha csak a Falig futott volna előzőleg...

**...**

_"Erwin... visszahoztam neked a kezed!"_  
És úgy mosolygott, mintha ez normális lenne.


	2. 2.

Öt perce nézem, ahogy a bársony huzatú fekete kanapémat összevérzi, keni, festi, vasdarabokkal szakítja fel az anyagot, és közben, ültében a fenekét szorítva mozgatja magát. Pontosan úgy, mint régen, amikor elhoztam arról az embertelen helyről, ahova "azért" bezáratták.  
Hagytam.  
Kifeszül a gerince, és úgy ordít, mintha most törte volna szét a derekát az élvezet, aztán előre bukik a felsőteste, a balja a lábai közé esik, a jobbja marokra szorítja a térdét. Észre sem veszi, hogy majdnem a fülébe lélegeztem az előbb, és a hát támlára nehezedve figyelem, miért is döf, a saját lábába vasat?  
Nincs felöltözve. A pénisze égnek áll, a hátán felmerednek a pihék, fehér izzadtság folyik a tarkójából, végig a gerincén, a makulátlan tiszta bőrén Megérintem, pont ott. Hegyes körmökkel húzom végig az ujjaim, ő pedig kifeszül, mint egy szerszámíj.  
\- Üdvözöllek Erwin! - Nem reagálok erre az odatett tiszteletre, megfogom a kanapét, -és a szőnyeget meg sem mozdítva, akkora lendülettel-, vele együtt magam felé fordítom a bútort.  
Szép.  
Pislog a vérében a jobb lába öklömnyi sebe, hat vaspöcök mered ki belőle, a lábfején az erek belilultak már, a lábujjai görcsben állnak a fájdalomtól. Hm. Tényleg érdekelne, mit csinál.  
Megtámasztja a mellkasom, elszórva a másik kezébe szorított vattacsomókat, de mikor tud Ő visszatolni engem, ha akarok valamit? Úgy kirántom belőle az egyik vasat, hogy hátravágja magát az üvöltéstől. Aztán meg várom, amíg lenyugszik a teste. Ropoghat itt a kellemes kandalló tűz, amit begyújtottunk a hidegre. A szívverése dobbanásai felülmúlják az élvezetet, pont, mint tegnap este… csak most még erősebben. Csak épp hozattam haza, máris csinálni akar valamit.  
A házinéni hápogva, sápítozva jön elő, de vissza is zavarom a konyha rejtett zugába. Ahogy a konyha, és a mellette levő fürdő, és az onnan nyíló a cselédszoba az övé, úgy enyém a Szalon, a kanapé, és az ordító gyerek.  
Ne kontárkodjon ide.  
\- Befejezem... - nyúl makacson jobb felé, egy könyvet húz közelebb. Ódon sárga, poros, és könyvtár szagú, gyűröttek, ázott foltosak a lapjai. Megint abban a szobában voltál? Utálom, ha abban a szobában vagy!  
\- Nem fogok itt ülni, amíg az embereim harcolnak! Ha én vagyok az emb-  
Szájba ütöm ezért. Éppen annyiszor, ahányszor akarom. A rohadt fekete karikák zavarnak az édes szemei alatt. A sápadt bőre, a hideg arca, depressziós vagy a bezártságtól, de leszarom pont. Élsz.  
Kiveszem az ujjai alól az olvasmányát, úgy is el lesz foglalva azzal, hogy a pirosra pofozott bőrét simogassa a tenyerével.  
A könyv szerint, ha meghúzatja a töréseit, akkor képes lesz megállni a lábain. Átlapozom, amíg az arcáról törli a vért a kézfejeibe, elolvasom a legapróbb betűket, értelmezem a mára már nem ismert latin szak szavakat, amiket Ő nem is tud, de belevágott ebbe az idióta ön orvoslásba. Képzelem milyen frászt kapott a konyhámban a házinőm, ahogy Ő a fájdalom önkívületében ordít, miközben kimetszi a lábát egy tompa késsel, mert az éleseket elzártam előle, és az ujjaival akarja összerakni a csontjait, hogy aztán vas peckekkel, és hidakkal, és csavarokkal rögzítse azokat. Makacs. Épp ezért kell nekem. Minden nap bepisilhetek az izgalomtól,megölte-e már magát?  
A használhatatlan jobb kezem figyeli macskaszerű mosdását.  
\- Ahogy akarod Levi, megcsinálom a lábad, amennyire lehetséges ez a kuruzslás. - És nem hagyok neki időt sem reagálni, lerántom az övem a rajtam maradt nadrágomról, és a szájába lasszózom.  
Rászorítok, hogy ne tudja elharapni, se lenyelni a nyelvét a fájdalomtól. Egy vodkás egyben orvosi fém ládát szerzett magának. Kriminális. Kirántom a lábát az asztalt alárúgva. A kellemes lapú teás asztal, nem volt messze, és ha összedzsuvázza, megverem.   
Nem ad ki hangot, csak gyötörten a szemeimbe néz.

Az útmutató alapján, amit precízen dobtam félre a kanapéra, hogy a lényegnél legyen nyitva, és a saját harctéri ismereteimmel, egyedül, beleszerelem a vas pöcköket a lábba, összevarrom a bőrét, és erős fáslit húzok rá, nem azt amit Ő elszórt. Tisztát. Nehogy leszedje a bolond, mert nem higiénikus.  
Mert megteszi. És akkor ráborítom a kastélyt, az eget, meg magamat.  
Rámosolygok.  
Teljesen sokkos állapotban van, vagy csak hatott rá az a pia, amit meghúzhatott ez előtt. Mocskos foltokkal ragad a kanapém melletti teás asztalom, ideges vagyok.

Egy kis idő múlva, ebéd magasságára, fehér nadrágban-ingben, szíjakkal a mellkasán, a derekán a hevederrel, a lábain lefelé megint bőrrel felöltözve egy kis ópiummal bedrogozva magát eszik. Nem tömi meg magát. Valóban úgy gondolja, hogy ő ez után fogja magát, felkapja a maradék, kilós felszerelést magára, és kirohan a Fal külsejére, a vak világba megküzdeni azzal a száz darab 5-16 méteres Óriással, ami odakint van? Azt rohadtúl biztos, hogy nem!  
Lapos üvegből iszom, boros helyett az ebédhez. Ez már kell az idegeimhez.  
Rivaille kavargatja a saját adagját, annak ellenére, hogy tele van tett vággyal, étvággyal kevésbé. Viszont az ötödik korsó vizet megissza. Ilyen a drog. Főleg ha sok. Főleg, ha neki adom, és megcsúszik az engedelmesség a kezében. Ahogy akarod, töltök neked is italt. Annyira részeg lesz, hogy azt fogja hinni a lábára felszerelt drót miatt kiszakadt lyukakra a nadrágján: sündisznó mászik a lábán, és tönkreteszi az egyenruháját. Meg összekoszolja.  
Röhögni fogok.  
De annyira nem.

...

Ott ül, a visszatolt kanapé szélén, és a beteg lábát magához húzva piszkálja az újra összerakott sérülését. Mintha a ruhádon keresztül láthatnád te beteg agyú. Mintha meg sem történt volna az egész. Most már nem vérzik, nem panaszkodhat, hogy egy mosolygó arcot lát koszból a fehér anyagon, és, hogy még én kérjek elnézést! Te csak részeg vagy Levi, bármit is látsz.  
Én kapitális barom meg teát is felszolgálok neki, ami tálcával, csészével együtt köt ki a szőnyegen.  
Megráncolom a homlokom, mert ez azért sok, amit ő is észrevesz, és annak ellenére, hogy ő a becsípett Hadnagy, összébb húzza magát.  
\- Megijesztettél! - Hazudja, kilép a testem mellett, a földre mászik, letérdel, hogy láthassam a formás seggét, és gyorsan keres egy rongyot, ami végül a saját sálja lesz, amivel felitathatja a ragadós lucskot, és összeszedheti a porcelán darabokat.  
\- Nem udvarolsz épp. Nem szükséges felszolgálni italt nekem. - közli az egyik tea folttal a szőnyegemben ami kurvára bézs színű, és az asztalom is mocskos még.  
\- És ha igen? - Az addig tökéletesen ringó segge a takarítás közben, megmerevedik, gerince lefeszül, és még jobban a térdeibe süllyeszti magát. Olyan ebben a szőnyeg kompozícióban, mint egy kis növésű rendellenes, akire ruhát adtak. A cipő talpammal meglököm a fenekét, a jótékony hatású alkohol azonnal a földre rakja.  
Csikorgatni kezdi a fogait. Mániákus kosz fóbiás.  
\- A randi vacsora meg volt, most jöhet az előjáték.   
Bilincset fogok rakni rád megint, Rivaille, mint akkor!   
Odahajolok a vergődő-feszülő testéhez, szétszaggatom a szíjjakat rajta, még hogy harcolni fogsz! Az ölébe lépve a lábammal hátrább taszítom a hátára.  
\- Sonkává kötlek, hogy pihenj te beteg gyerek!  
De egyelőre csak a teás asztal alacsony lábához szorítom a csuklóit. Mint a szökni akaró szolgáknak. Neked ez kell, te bolond?  
Felordít ahogy a bőr anyagba vág a húsa. Összeszorítja a lábait, ameddig bírja. Ettől nem fogod satura az én combom.  
\- A cipőm talpától mocskos lesz a ruhád, Hadnagy.   
A tekintete olyan mintha felsírna. Pedig hálás lehetne, hogy a kandalló mellett fekhet.  
Istenem micsoda öltánc! És higgyjem el, hogy szabadulni akarsz?   
Elélveztél te egyáltalán valakibe?   
Ahogy a jegyesébe sem élvezett bele soha, ez szinte biztos. Olyan féltékeny vagyok, hogy megölni képes lenném. Hogy nem képes velem együtt egy pokrócokba bugyolálva magát, ülni a kanapén a kandalló melegében, rohadjál meg! Ennyire hiányzik neked Rivaille, hogy kiharcolod magadnak a szadizmust, mert önmagadhoz nyúlni sem mersz? A te tested nem erre való, és amúgy sem tudnál finoman megkefélni senkit!  
\- Emlékszel, hogy megerőszakoltad Christa Reisst az után, hogy megnyíltál neki?   
Összeugrik a teste apró labdává, amennyire tud, az ujjait a bokámra kulcsolja, de nincs akkora ereje sem, hogy ezt az elegáns bőrcipőt megsértse.  
\- A belső fal mögé akartad bezárni, azzal az indokkal, hogy felcsináltad, és fel kell nevelnie a te gyerekedet. Megakartad védeni. Micsoda indok, komolyan!  
\- Ehhez semmi közöd, inkább rekedtél volna örökre a wcre! Megfoglak ölni, mert a szádra vetted azt a lányt!   
Széttudta tépni a saját hámjait, a csuklói bőrrétegét szétcseszve, felém akar karmolni a macska, de csak egy részeg próbálkozása. A cipőm sarkával a heréi alá rúgok, majd megtolom felfelé a derekát, magára bukik ültéből, a homorú tartása miatt a pénisze jobban neki préselődik a hasa aljának, a fanszörzete lassan már dörzsölheti a puha bőrt, vörösre és csúnyára. Ha az egyenruhája nem tette még meg.  
Megint egy fájdalom hullám söpör végig rajta. Az említett nemiszerv megduzzad a távozni akaró ondójától, a hasa és a mellkasa megkedményedik, a karjai görcsbeszorulnak, az apró ujjaival már úgy kapaszkodik a bokáimba, mintha zuhanna.  
\- Nem szégyenled magad Rivaille, hogy elvetted a virágát csak mert Petrát láttad benne? Ez a te beteges Petra mániád, amit a faszodban érzel! A kibaszott nyomorod amit nem vagy képes kihugyozni magadból, mint most az ondód!   
"Undorítóan beszélsz velem Erwin!"   
A hangod távolra sodorja az élvezeted. Bosszankodhatsz bárhogy. Finoman mozdítok a talpamon. Felpuffad a mellkasa, az ujjai görcsbe kövülnek, feszítővas sem szedné le most a combjaimról. Akkora vagyok, mint a fővárosi zászlórúd.   
Annyira kínlódik, hogy felfelé kezd karmolni a lábamon. Felesleges. A nadrág alatt sem érzek fájdalmat,  
\- Parancsnok, pisilnem kell!   
Mondja kiabálva, akkora szégyenbe lesz, nem is tudja milyen undorító lesz amikor elélvez. - Szeretem azt a lányt Erwin, és nem Petra miatt!  
Ha mosolyogtam is, ha a szikla pofám vetett valami vigyort az egyszerre eltűnik. A talpam hintáztatom meg az ölében, de úgy, hogy beleállok, támaszt véve ahhoz, hogy rátudjak a testére hajolni. Aztán oldalra rúgom. Rohadt undorító egy dolog. Már menekülne, eddig volt tartásod? Hol a büszke ménem Levi, a betöretlen állatom? Elkapom a derekánál, és leszakítom az ülepéről az alsóruhát. Nem sikít, pedig arra számítottam. Oldalra csavarodott feje olyan, mintha meghalt volna. A tekintete gyászos, az ajkai becsukódnak, a szemei feketéi ellepik a fémkék szemszínét. Átjárja a vesztesége, minden fontos dolog elvesztése, amit a tiltásaim ellenére felhalmozott, kifordul belőle gyöngyházszínű üveggyöngyökként, és takonnyal a depresszió, ahogy egy ötéves abbahagyja a hülye duzzogást, és kezd el sírni, mert elveszett valami játéka, csak Ő belül szakad fel, mint egy betegség fátyla, és fertőzi szét magát ismét. Megint egy nap, ahol befelé csúszol. A legrémisztőbb az, hogy érzem a jobb karom lüktetni a dühtől, duzzadni, ökölbe szorulni az ujjaim.   
Mégsem fogom fel, mert elfedi Levi tekintete.

Annyira fájt már neki a farka, hogy amikor az ölébe élvezett, a szájába mart, hogy ne üvöltsön. Olyan boldog vagyok az arckifejezésedtől, ahogy magadhoz tértél az orgazmusodtól. Annyi érzelem ült bele, a színtiszta düh, a harag fekete vagy vörös spórái, égnek a kandallóban, mert az elélvezésed pillanatában azt mondtam; "ugyan azt fogom tenni veled, amit te tettél Históriával mert beteg vagy!"  
Megteszem!  
A hajába nyúlok. Simogatom guggolva. Olyan üresnek parancsoltam ezt a házat ebéd után, hogy ma bárki végezhetne velünk. Besétálhatna egy kibaszott Óriás, és felzabálhatna.   
\- Szerinted szórakoztató lenne az embereidnek, ha meggyaláználak előttük? - kérdezem, söprögetve az arcába hulló fekete hajszálakat.  
\- Most már megint mi bajod van, te hülye? - Megpróbálja felhúzni magát, de ráborítom az egész testem. Háttal töröm bele a szőnyegrojtokba, és valamit üvölt a jobb lábáról.  
A rohadt életbe is, úgy ver a szíve, mint egy kisegérnek.  
Levi megszakítja a gondolataimat. Úgy behúz nekem, hogy még mástól sem kaptam ilyet. Leborít magáról, és felegyenesedik. Véletlenek. Nevetni kezdek.  
\- Nem tudom mi történt veled Erwin, de undorító vagy!  
Visszarántom a lábánál, és megütöm, és megütöm megint, és megütöm megint. Rivaille, veled mi történt?   
\- Megint engedetlen vagy, mint régen, én pedig szívesen előröl kezdem, ha kell!  
Akartam mosolyogni is, de nem tudok. Ő kapálózik. Szokásos.  
\- Sajnálom, csak elhamarkodott voltam Parancsnok! - már hiába. Még annyi inger sincs bennem, hogy szeresselek előtte. Úgy tartsalak, mint egy törékeny marionett babát, amit a kislányomnak akartam venni.  
A nadrágja szárába kapaszkodom, és tovább tépem. A lábait próbálja beakasztani egymásba, de felesleges, a fájdalom se engedi, meg én se. Lekerült az alsó is, még csak melegen se öltöztél fel alulra. A száját fogja. Pedig tudja, hogy tök mindegy. Ez be lesz fejezve. Hogy félj még kiskanalat is emelni a jelenlétem nélkül.   
Kigomboltam magam. Húzódik a vállaiban, mint egy ócska giliszta, akinek már semmi reménye, úgy is belefullad a pocsolyába.  
A derekába vágom a körmeim, annyira, hogy érezzem a lüktető inait, belévágom magam, hogy érezzem a forró bensőségeit. Az ujjaiba harap, kitágulnak a szemei, a testemmel szétszorított lábaival már nem próbál meg rúgni. Rám néz, gyötrelem és szenvedés van a szemeiben. Féltékeny vagyok. Annyira emészt engem, hogy darabokra akarom törni. Életébe ne vágyja vissza az életét, és csak mellettem legyen boldog! A fájdalom csillapítós őrület a hajszálaimban is meglátszik. Összetapadtak az izzadtságtól.  
\- Megtanultam! Elég! - próbál szemkontaktusban maradni, mint egy jól nevelt állat, aki mindig a gazdáját nézi, de érzem, hogy egyre lazul a teste, a légzése egyre szaporább. Neked mindig valahol egy élvezet volt, hogy én bántalak, mert te magadat már nem mered, mondtam. Megismételtem már magamnak is, százszor! Ahhoz sem füll a fogad, hogy eret vágj, Rivaille.  
Próbál tovább beszélni, suttogva. Annyira-annyira erőlködik, hogy észre sem veszi, ahogy fanyarul belenyög. Istenem, de meleg vagy belül, mintha az egész életem ilyen meleg lett volna!  
Megmozdulok, kiharapja majdnem a fogaival az ujjai husát, és fojtottan torokhangon ordít. A derekán kezdek el zongorázni egy taktust valami dallamból. Fiatal korában néha halottam énekelni. Annak a dallamát.  
Annak ritmusára vágódom ki-be.  
Megduzzadtam lassan. A teste felizgul, akármennyire ellenkezik ellene. Oldalra szorítja a fejét, hogy ne láthassam az arcát, de feleslegesen, mert már rég láttam a kivörösödött füleit.  
Ugyan már, ne kezdjük ezt, mintha egy gyenge nő lenne aki nem akarja, de mégis! Éspedig voltam nővel. Imádnak!  
Te egy szukánál is szánalmasabb vagy? Kigombolnám a felsőd, hogy kicsomagoljalak belőle, mint a kibaszott postám. Vajon megijednél a levél vágó kés láttán?  
A hajszálaim eltemetnek, ahogy az arcodba hajolok. Te elszundítasz, részegen álmodban élvezel?  
\- Mond Rivaille, hogy vagy képes elaludni? - Végigborzong a hangomtól, de valóban szinte elájult. Csak a szempillái remegnek még éber félelemben.   
Meglököm, kiébred az álmából azonnal, kinyújtja a kezeit, mintha látna valakit ott, aki majd segít rajta, de minek, Rivaille, már rég újra elélveztél -vagy befejezted az előzőt, szinte rögtön azután, hogy beléd csúsztam? Nem hazudhatunk egymásnak, tudod? Ugyanúgy vágyjuk a másikat, be akarjuk törni a másikat, de te ezt is hazudod, mert te igazából szenvedni akarsz a haláluk miatt, és ezt nem kapod meg az Óriásoktól.   
Álszent vagy, hazudozós.  
\- Vajon Petra magához nyúlt már? Nedves lenne ezektől a történetektől.  
Megint alszik. Mozdulatlanul, mint egy zsák szemét, a testét már az sem érdekli, ha még órákig lököm. Kimerült, könnyedén, hiszen nem engedelmeskedik nekem, és nem pihen. Remélem elég büntetés neki, hogy megint megbecstelenítettem. A teste acél kemény, és máz meleg egyszerre, talán a tűz fölött izzó acélhoz tudnám hasonlítani. Kalapálni kell beléd a formát Hadnagyom, mélyebbre tolom magam hátulra, kitágulnak a szemei, és a gigája attól az erőlködéstől, hogy az összeszorított száján se sikoltson ki. Nincs ebben semmi baráti.  
Melegebb vagy te mindennél, ne hazudj mást magadnak.  
"Kérlek!"  
De nincs már hangod se.

\- Mond. - Húzom fel magamhoz, miközben kihúzódom belőle. A teste lángol, lázas lehet. Megremegnek az ujjaim, aztán az egész fejem.  
Aztán az egész testem. A mellkasomra döntve ültetem, élvezem. Az öle ragad, hátul véres. Összegombolom a nadrágom. A francba veled te gyerek, miért nem gondolkozol?  
\- Elmehetek? - kérdi rekedve.  
A teste hátrabicsaklik, majd újra előre, engem néz. Nem tudok megmozdulni, lehet túllőttem magam a reggel. Nem látszik? Hiszen azt hallucinálom, él a jobbkezem, amit Ő hozott vissza egy Óriás gyomrából! Kikészít ez a fájdalom Rivaille és semmi sem csillapítja, az ég világon semmi, látod?!  
Próbálok mosolyogni. Nevetségesen.  
\- Erwin? - fogja meg az arcom. Olyan erőtlenül, mert napok óta nem él át semmi jót. Miért teszel tönkre minket? Istenem. Gyógyuljon már meg a lelked!  
Még akarlak, annyira, hogy belehaljak! A te testedben pusztuljak meg ezen az ótvar Világon, érezni kezdem a félelemtől tomboló szívét. A menekülni vágyó légzését. Felüvöltök.  
Ordítok.


	3. 3.

Ő nem egy bezárt madár, és nem is szárnyai törött. Ő szárnyai fosztottak. Mintha megcsonkítottam volna egy démont, a testéhez tapadó fekete tollaktól, amiket csontokra, és húscafatokra tapadva tárt szét. Emberek tetemeiből növesztette egyre terebélyesre, miközben Ő maga, lassan eltűnt.  
Aztán a Sátán, úgy döntött, túlságosan elvágyódik az Ő kegyeltje, és egy napon, tövestül kitépte a szabadsága szárnyait.  
Ilyet Nilel való barátságom alatt sem éreztem. És most ez a fiú szinte őrültté tesz. Ahogy a szemei az orgazmustól feketén néznek rám, kicsavarodva a testén. Kezei a másik sápadt combjainak támaszkodik. Tenyerei forrón olvadnak bele a belső combok húsába, és kitátva a száját, egy nyögéssel, előttem csúszik bele teljesen.  
A test megfulladhatott.  
Az arany markolat égeti az ujjaim, a puskapor szikrát fog belobbantani.  
Levi szobája patyolat tiszta. A kirendelt takarítónő addig sikálta, ameddig a saját élelmét el nem fogyaszthatta róla, olyan tiszta nem volt. Levi összemocskolta. Ahogy az alatta fekvő hasát, az élvezete.  
Elfordult tőlem. A hajszálai remegtek a lélegzetétől. Nem tudott volna belőle kihúzodszkodni, ha akart volna, de Ő nem volt épp eszénél ehhez. Ezekben a pillanatokban Ő nem Rivaille Hadnagy volt, de ez most nem érdekes. Széjjelbasz a düh. És legszívesebben én is ezt tenném Ő vele. A kurva, reggel takarította a szobád!

Megemeli a seggét, majd lesüllyeszti, a hátába lépek, a szégyentelenről még a ruháját is ledumálta? Nem.  
Bűzlesz a fertőtlenítőtől, a vállaid, a nyakad, vörösre csípte a híg lé.  
Megint.  
Amikor rád jön a mánia, amikor nem vagy elég tiszta, vagy az önön légtered nem elég tiszta, a beteg agyadban meghal mindenki, a szeretett Christád lábairól zabálja le a hús az Ymir lány, vagy Eren fiú öli a társait, és ott állsz mindennek a közepén, érzed a halott hús félig megemésztett szagát, vagy a vér vas ízét nyeled, ilyeneket szoktál mondani, ha olykor hozzám is szólsz. Nem csak jelentesz. Ilyenkor elveszted az épp eszed.  
Leöntötted magad tisztítószerrel, annyira féltél, annyira megakartál szabadulni a mocsoktól körülötted, és a lány megakarhatta akadályozni. Megfojtottad a földön, mert nem hagyta, hogy híg lével marasd szét a bőröd?  
A tarkóján van a talpam. Egyre erőteljesebb hangot ad az orgazmusának. Mindjárt. Mindjárt elmegy a lányban.  
Én pedig már azt hittem, bajban vagy!  
\- Hányadik Petrád ez?  
Húzom le a lábam a gerincén. Sebes, fáj neki, de mintha inkább egy rendellenes lenne. A dolgok szétcseszték az agyadat.  
A szobája le van sötétítve. Egy nagyon szép, míves szófát hozattam neki a szobájába. Kovácsoltvasas ágyat, és kellemes, kék színű függönyöket is feltetettem. Hozzáteszem, ez az én szobám is. Mindent meg akarok tenni a balfasznak. Kidobattam az érdemeimről szóló papírokat is, hogy ne jusson eszébe, milyen sikeres nem leszek már.

Elakartam neked mondani, hogy félek. Mozgott az ajándékod, a jobb kezem. Hajnalban baltával lecsaptam a gyűrűsujjam. Reggelre ott volt. Felrendeltettem a házinénivel citromot, vodkát, és egy lószerszámot. Rámartam a zablára, miután letérdeltem a földre, felfeszítve a hónom alját az asztal szélnek.  
Úgy be vagyok magamtól csinálva Rivaille, hogy levittem baltával a jobbom. Széttört két fogam a vason. A citrommal, és a vodkával próbáltam a csonkot összehúzatni, szétvéreztem mindent. Meg kellene most mutassam az irodám.

Azt hiszem tarkón akartam lőni magam, amikor meghallottam a hangod. A ház most üres.  
A parancsomra.

Már szembe állok vele. Engem néz, az ujjai már a combok húsába mélyedtek. Nem annyira szép lány. De kit érdekel egy be zsalugáterezett szobában?  
"Nem én voltam."  
Legszívesebben főbe lőném. Vagy előtte leszopatnám a pisztolyom csövét vele, és utána loccsantanám ki az agyát. Annak a citromnak az ízét a számban érzem.  
Viszket a levegős kezem.  
"Nem emlékszem már az arcukra." A véres körmei a női hasfalra kerülnek. Tenyerekkel kezdi simogatni, és halkan szuszog. Szánalmas. Elrakom a revolvert. Alvó ruhában vagyok, így csak a nadrág derekába tudom süllyeszteni.  
A két karja alá nyúlok, a hulla merevségtől befeszült test, alig akarja elengedni. Levi nem érti mit csinált.  
Katlan forró. Nem gondolhatja, hogy ez engem érdekelni fog. Valami megnyugtató dologra kell gondolnom,

Aminap még egy hónapja, a Smith ház befogadott egy doboz kóbor macskát, egerészésre. Megfigyeltem az egyik feketét. Rivaillenak akartam adni. Az állat nagyon hasonlított rá. A nyomomba szokott, az asztalomon alszik, nem fogad el másokat, és nem akar megnőni. Figyelve a szokatlanul kicsi macskát, tudom mi lesz megfelelő arra, hogy a fürdőkádba vágott Levi bevallja, hogy segítség kell neki.  
Mert ez az utolsó, amit tőle eltűrtem. De előbb, megvárom, amíg le megy a láza.  
...

"Bocsánat!" Próbálja a meztelen testét a ritka értékű kádamból kicsúsztatni. Bele van térdeltetve, a kezeit az odakintre itt tárolt szárító kötelekkel kötöztem a vízcsőhöz. A mellkasán, és a lábain is fűztem rá bondage kötést. A keleti kultúra titkos tudásai a könyvtáramban.  
A farkát is elkötöttem. Nem akarom, hogy összepiszkítsa magát. Utálnám, miután olyan alaposan kimosom. Pont, mint kiskorában. A márvánnyá fehéredett, szappantól mázas bőr remeg. Két ujjammal a hátsójában vagyok, felérek egészen a prosztatájáig, a körmeimmel finoman érem. Valamikor ilyentájt tért magához. A kikötözésig nem borítottam rá hideg vizet. Ahogy viszont a lázas bőre megérezte a lavornyi hideget, szinte üvöltött.  
Még mindig csak nyálat tud köhögni, a teste kicsapta páraként a hideg vizet, a forró bőre akár bemelegíteni az éjszakánként hideg padlóm is. A mutató és a középső ujjam olló mozdulattal -lassan az ellenállástól-, szétnyitom, és a feszítő testtartással nem foglalkozva kicsit kijjebb, majd még jobban beljebb tolom az ujjaim. Hogy a farkamig érezhessem a karomon át, a segge kemencéjét. Itt lehetsz a legforróbb.  
Nem lazít. Gyorsítom a kezem mozgását. Felszakítottam, vérzik. A macskára gondolok, aki valahol melegedhet. Különben is, utálja Rivaillet.  
Én is.  
Becsúsztatom a gyűrűsujjam. A pecsétgyűrűmben aludtam el, remélem nem marad benne. A feje bebukik a szűk ánuszán, és karcolja lapos felével a bőre redőit. Fa merev, az utolsó szem pólusáig, kifolyik valami váladék belőle, de nem veszem figyelemben. Valószínűleg a faggyú.  
"Herrrwhin!"  
Állok. Mindenhogy. Rátámasztok a balomra befelé csúszva benne, valami hangot ad, de érthetetlen. A füléhez hajolok annyira, hogy bele tudjak csípni.  
\- Baszd meg te elmebeteg! - kiabál, kétségbe esett fejjel. Na, sikerült hangot csalni belőled? - Engedj el! Most rögtön, Erwin, hagyd abba a szexuális zaklatásom, tudod milyen fertőző, és undorító dolog ez? Ujjat se mostál!  
Elpattan egy ideg, és belebaszom a öklöm. Kiakarnak csúszni a térdei, de úgy kötöttem ki, hogy ne tudjon kimozdulni a térdelésből.  
Nem sír, csak üvölt. Rohadtúl felidegesít. Mozgatom a kezem. Rámar a nyelvére, kirándulok belőle, és a szájába nyomom az ujjaim. A húsomba mar, beleroppant a csontomba. Rázkódik a fájdalomtól, és torokból zokog, de tudom, hogy ez művi. Volt neki ennél rosszabb élménye egy Rendellenessel, nem fogja ez megtörni. Szívós!  
A farka piros a duzzadástól, a szárító kötél pedig sebesre dörzsölte.   
\- Azt akarod, hogy nyilvánosan alázzalak meg?  
Nem ereszti a kezem, így válaszolni sem fog. A csempe bepárásodott a saját melegünktől, és a belőle folyó hideg víztől.  
\- Rendben Levi. Harapj. - Lazítom meg az öklöm, de abban a pillanatban Ő sem mozdul. A szája lecsúszik a kézfejemről, annyit bukik lejjebb a teste, amennyire a feszítés engedi.  
Megáll a szívem létezni. A dühtől kivörösödött arcom kifakul.

...

Két takaróba van bugyolálva a kanapéra fektetve. Az orvos a homlokán cseréli a borogatást. Egyelőre a nappaliba vittem ameddig elkészítettem a helyiséget neki. Az egyetlen embert is várom már, akinek reménykedek a diszkréciójában. Remélem Nile, eltünteti a halott nőt. Ennyivel tartozik.  
Remélem.  
Egy kézzel iszonyat. Az ópium adagomhoz még hozzá sem tudtam nyúlni.   
Rivaillet konyha késsel vágtam ki. Megígértem azt a kötözött sonkát, emlékszel?

Nile bosszankodott, amint ideért, de közöltem vele, hogy ezért majd én előállítom Levit. Neki az intézkedés a dolga. És üdvözlöm a feleségét. Cseppet sincs elragadtatva.  
Az orvos a nyaki verő erénél megméri a pulzusát. Megrázza a fejét, de nem kurva testbeszédet kértem tőle.  
Felöltöztettem a Fiam.  
A doktor nem kérdez rá, hogy mik azok a kötél nyomok, amik a garbós pulcsi alól, vagy a felhúzott anyag alól kibukkantak, amikor lázat mért. Ha már ott volt, volt kedves a lábát is ellátni. Az új hidakra sem kérdezett rá a bokájában.  
\- Nem szabadna ilyen szellős helyen tartani.  
Nézett körbe, szemeit a Szalon falain futtatva.  
\- Majd begyújtom a kandallót. - mondom.  
Visszahajtja a gyapjúval bélelt takarókat az állára. Az arcát nézem, remegek, a tüdőm dohányt akar. A füleimmel hallom a doktort, az is elég.  
Holnap meg kellene néznem a helyére kinevezett Hadnagyot, Jean Kirschtein-t.  
\- Intézzen neki egy szobát mihamarabb. A tüdőgyulladásra nem alkalmas ez a hely, legalábbis ha életben akarj látni holnap is. A javulási mérleg alacsony ebben a korban, de kezeléssel tudunk talán segíteni. A Hadnagyúrnak - nem szólok rá a nyelvbotlásért -, erős a szervezete.  
Már állva borítom a fejem a tenyerembe. Mintha a csonk már csak egy pukli lenne, de ezzel most nem fogok foglalkozni. Levi.., Szent Falaink, Levi!  
Azonnal intézkedek. Kikisérem az orvost, a házinénim pont visszaért a vásárlásból, mintha a Falak hallottak volna.   
Ő becsukja az ablakszárnyakat a szellőztetett szobában, amit neki szánok, én ágyneműstől viszem fel őt oda.

...

Forró teával várom, amikor is este végre eszméletére ébred. Látom a tekintetében a fájdalmat, a lélegzetvételnek a nehézségét, és fogalmam sincs, mióta lett beteg, de innen látszik, hogy semmiről nincs fogalmam, csak a nyomorék kezemet tudom látni, mint egy sértett gyerek, akit egyedül hagytak a porban játszani.  
Felültetem Levit óvatosan. Szótlanságban akar menekülni, de nem hagyom, hogy elhúzódjon tőlem. A kis asztalra rakott teát krigliből megitatom vele, mivel ismerem, és nem lenne hajlandó erőszakra sem bevenni amit az orvos felírt, az italába törtem.

A fa széken ülve fektettem a fejét a mellkasomon, amíg nem hatnak a gyógyszerek.

\- Meg kell mentenem az embereket, Parancsnok...  
Suttog belőle a betegség, a szerencsétlen köhögésére riadtam fel. Éjjel van, a házinénim gyertyát cserélt az asztalomon, hogy biztos ne aludjon ki, ha lefekszem - Nincs másunk Erwin...  
Nem mozdulok. Észrevettem, hogy a nénim felhozta az italom egy kispohárban, és Levi teáját egy fémpohárban. Nem rég kerülhetett ide, még gőzölög. Adok neki egy újabb körben, majd borogatást cserélek rajta.  
\- Te már csak az ablakból nézed, ahogy majd lebontjuk a Falakat, és lovaskocsiban utazunk le a tengerhez.  
\- Nem vagyok béna, ahogy te sem! - és megint köhög. Erőlteti magát szarságokon. - Te tetted ezt, az életemmé! Miért veszed most el, nem értelek!  
Kortyolok. Lázában beszél ilyeneket. - Parancsnok, jól vagyok, bebizonyítom akárhogy! - kérlel. Sajnálni fogom később, hogy ezek a pillanatok, nem tartottak örökké.  
\- Álmos vagyok. Aludnom kellene Levi. 

...

Bevág a jég a bőrömbe, és nem is voltam túlöltözve, hiszen az Erwin ház remekül fűtött ebben a rosszalló hidegben. Nem szoktam meg, hogy fázzak, és azt sem, hogy doromboljon tőle a farkam.  
Ahogy félig nyitott szemekkel nézem a macskát, aki hegyes karmait nyomja puha ölembe, ébresztés gyanánt, rajtam nyújtva magát, és lüktetve szúrja a tarkómig magát, a fagy. Valószínűleg azért jött be az áll-  
Felrúgom a széket magam alól, és belecsapódok az ágy dunyhái közé. A macska valamelyik sarkára felugrik az ágy végnek, és végigfekszik rajta, ezzel is mélyen belém fektetve a bizonyságot, hogy az idióta nincs itt!  
Kopogás zavar bele a dührohamom lüktető szívveréseibe. Kimászott az ablakon, leugrott, nem is érdekel, hogy jutott ki, feltépem a vaskeretben álló ajtót, és a házinénim a szívére rakott kezekkel méz a szemeimbe.  
Soha nincs oka félnie tőlem, és most sem fogok okot adni rá.  
\- A Fia kilovagolt az udvarból, nem volt hajlandó hallgatni rám! Mondtam-  
\- Ch! 

...

A saját taknyát húzza maga után az orrából, hatalmas szürke sál van tekerve a nyakára, fehér pulcsit húzott magára a felszerelése alá, és egy vastagabb barna kabátot fölé. A lova ködöt lehel a hidegtől szenvedve, és reszket, ahogy a forró bőrével kell átvágnia magát a jeges levegőn.  
Rivaille elszánt tekintettel néz rám. Nem törődik azzal, hogy szétcseszi a tüdejét, ami így is beteg!  
A kibaszott jobb kezem lüktet. A rohadt pusztulatban, tényleg megfertőztél ezzel, te konok hülyegyerek?  
\- Most visszafordulunk!  
A pengék élesen fénylenek a kezeiben, egyszerre tartja őket a kantárral.  
\- Nem akarok a játékod lenni Parancsnok! Visszaszereztem a kezed, ha nem is érsz vele semmit, ezzel leróttam a tartozásom, hogy nem volt akkor hasznom!  
\- Kibaszottul leszarom!  
A testes lovam az övének megy, Rivaille pengéje az állam alá vág, de csak súrolja a nyakam.   
Én is felvettem a felszerelést, nem is gondolva milyen nevetséges vagyok csonka karral, egykezes pengével, vagy, hogy fogom a gázt, és a drótokat használni, de különösebben leszarom; Rivaille beletapos a lova hátába és a levegőbe ugrik. A kibaszott életbe!  
Utána lendülök, baromi rossz érzés, ahogy az egész jobb oldalam erőszakosan kell döntenem, hogy egyenes tudjak maradni, miközben a gáz agresszívan füstöl a fél tartályból. A picsába veled, mocskos gyerek!  
\- Ne gyere utánam Parancsnok! - veszik el a házak közötti sikátorokban, de engem régen sem tudott lerázni, most sincs másként. Az egyik vöröstéglás házfalon kicsúszik a kampója, és úgy látszott van időm lecsapni róla legalább az egyik tartályt, de a közelébe sem jutottam, máris kitért előlem. A szemei feketék.  
Fázol te. Hagyd ezt abba!  
Menekül, mintha az Állat üldözné, de talán az Óriások elől sem futna ennyire! Most nem szabad belegondolni, milyen ártalmas, gonosz lénynek tarthat ez!   
Egy másik ház cserepes tetején állt meg egy pillanatra, én távolságot tartva érkezem rá, súrolva a cserepeket a cipőimmel. Szédülök, vagy vadulok az elvonástól, nem tudom. Becserkészlek, megfoglak, betörlek. Én szeretem ezt játszani!  
De nem úgy, hogy gyenge a betegségtől!  
\- Látod, nem kapsz levegőt! Gyere haza, nem harmincvalahány évesen akarlak elkapartatni!  
\- Vállald a felelősséget - köpi a lázpárát felém. A szemei öntudatlanok, az arca vörös. Idióta. Az arcába kerülök, sziszeg a tartály, kiütöm az egyik kezéből a pengéjét, Ő a másikkal belém szalad. Megállnak a lépteim. Összeszorítom a fogaim a fájdalomtól, de nem adok hangot. Az élettelen jobb vállam csontja széttört, a penge majdnem tövig csúszott benne.  
\- Vállald a felelősséget - hörgöm, elkapom a fejét, és az instabil lábairól a tetőre rakom. Betérdelek a lábai közé, és kicsit megnyomom a térdemmel a puha szervét. Nyög. Irtózatos fájdalom hullámzik a testemben, és most éles, tiszta, elvonásban szenvedő tudatomban olyan, mintha újra leharapnáK a karom. Rivaille szemei görcsösen nézik a pengét, vékony kezeivel a fogójához nyúl, és kirántja. Mintha egy szálkát szedett volna ki a kezemből.   
Feljebb csúsztatom a térdem, Ő közben a feje mögé ejti a fegyverét. Még mindig kibaszott tehetséges vagy te bolond.  
\- Itt is? - szökik ki a hangja a fogai között és érzem az ölében, hogy van abban egy kis élvezet is. Felhúzom a törzsét a hajánál fogva, csúsztatja az ölét a lábaival, el tőlem, de amikor az ajkaim érzi a száján, úgy marad. Belecsókolok, szétfeszítem, meglepően engedelmesen viszonozza ezt a gesztust, mintha titkon vágyott volna rá, valami gyengédre, ami nem erőszak, fájdalom és kényszerített élvezet. Megérzem a kezeit a hátamon, az ujjai óvatosan feljebb csúsznak a tarkómig, amíg meg nem érzi a gyógyszer ízt. A tenyereivel ráfog a torkomra és összeszorítja.  
Már késő, érzem, ahogy akaratod ellenére, az ösztönös nyelési ingertől lecsúszik a torkodon. Egész idáig a számban voltak, és nem tudom, hogy a francba nem nyeltem le őket, de mindegy is. Biztos, hogy most már a csókomtól is félni fog.  
Ott tartom az arcom, az arcán, melegszem a lázában, mert én ingben és nadrágban vagyok csak.

A pilláim közé tapadnak a forró könnyei, mielőtt elalszik. Megnyugszol végre?


	4. 4.

Felhúzom a lány fejét. Alig telt el egy nap, az arcomhoz húzom a kis arcát, és a szemeibe nézek. Leheletem most józan szagú, a tudatom viszont nem tiszta. A fájdalomcsillapítók dübörögnek az ereimben. Így jár akinek rossz az egyik keze.  
Rozsdás haja szinte az acél ujjaim is befogja. Tapad a dzsuvától, és az izzadtságtól, ami a megterhelt teste lök ki magából. Olyan forró a kislány, mintha épp megerőszakolták volna.  
Nem igazán szívelem őt. Nevezzük gyermeki féltékenységnek. Épp ezért nem mutatom meg Rivaillenak sem.  
\- Ha~f~d - próbálkozik beszélni. Gyatrán mozgatja a száját. Lehajítom a földre. Kezeit automatikusan a fejére teszi, de minek? Most nem oda fogok taposni Petra.  
Átfordítom a hátára, és a cipőm talpát a keblének dörzsölöm. Összeszorítja a lábait.  
\- Nem csak Heichouval voltál?  
Nem kapok választ. Annyira nem érdekel. Ő egy Nőstény, semmi köze többé az emberekhez. Semmi köze Rivailléhoz. - Te már nem élhetsz emberi érzésekkel, látod? Ez egy közös bennünk, mint a Hadnagy.  
\- Jól van?  
Ellépek róla. Mosolygok. Muszáj, ez már nevetséges. Mit gondolsz te kislány, hogy érzi magát? És nekem kell elsikálnom, amit ti elrontottatok!  
\- Baszottúl jól. - csípem el.  
Megpróbál felülni. Leülök mellé, a tenyeremmel a földbe csapva a fejét.  
Hajnal óta vele voltam. Rengeteget beszélgettünk, csak Ő nem fog emlékezni rá. Elmeséltem, hogyan játszom a szerelmével. Néha megrándul a kislány teste. Nem szabad Óriássá változni Petra, tudod, hogy elfoglak, és visszahozlak. Ha maradtál volna a királyi börtönben, mint emberi fogoly, jobban jártál volna. Itt rosszabb sorod lesz, amíg meg nem tanulod az új helyed!  
\- Mikor felkeltem, a Rivaille okozta sebeim eltűntek. Szar dolog, kislány.   
Sírt. Látszat kötéssel a vállamon, és ragtapasszal a nyakamon simogattam a puha hajszálait, néztem, ahogy a lenge ruháiban reszket a hidegtől, a mocskos földön. De embereket öltél, és nem érdekel, hogy akaratod ellenére! Semmi sem érdekel Petra, amíg létezel, csak újabb kibaszott trauma vagy annak az így is mániás hülyének!  
\- Nem akartam semmi rosszat… ki szeretnék menni Parancsnokúr~!  
Felállok.

A vasajtónak támaszkodom, majd húzni kezdem. Kinyújtja a sötétedésben a kezét. Mi lenne, ha tudnál róla Rivaille? Hogy engedély nélkül alávetette magát a jegyesed egy csomó kísérletnek, hogy ne halljon meg? Ne okozzon neked ekkora bánatot, elbasztad Petra, mert a kezemre kerültél. Én nem foglak megsimogatni a tettedért.  
\- Könyörgöm!  
Zavarja meg egy lélekszakadás az összecsapódó vas hangját. Tovább már nem fogom hallani, és biztos, hogy őrülten sikolt a fájdalomtól.  
Egy kadét jelenik meg hirtelen, fullad, szinte a térdeire borulna, ha nem kellene tisztelegnie. Nem tudja mi van ott, és nem kérdez.  
\- Parancsnok, ezt látnia kell!

…

Mióta nem láttam fehérnek ezt a Világot? Az olyan taknyosok, mint Eren, még nem is ismerik a havazást. Egyszer csak ránk szakadt, és már mindent méteresen borít el. A kastély bejáratát, és a kert kapukat próbálják megtisztítani, különben se nyitható, sem egyéb nem lehetne.  
Ráadásul, fogalmunk sincs, hogy hatnak ezek a viszonyok az Óriásokra, de nekünk biztos probléma. Ekkora hóban nem tudunk közlekedni a lovakkal, lehetetlenség, hogy a felszerelésünkben kimehessünk. A kadét bőrkabátban is fázik, folyamatosan a kezeit dörzsöli.   
Az emberiség negyede, el fog pusztulni.

Intek a fiúnak, hogy elmehet, nagyon örül neki, hogy visszamenekülhet a ház melegébe. Magába akarja szívni a már valószínűleg begyújtott kandallók okozta kellemes légkört. Nekem sem ártana már.  
Eszembe jut Petra a vasajtó mögött. Nem kéne, hogy megfagyjon. Majd levitetek neki egy pokrócot, ne legyek olyan kegyetlen.

...

Vasbilincset raktam Levi bokáját. Valószínűleg egy darabig még nem fog felébredni, addig nem lesz ordítás belőle. De ha magától még meggyógyulni sem képes, akkor örüljön, hogy nem a fűtetlen pincében van, nyakörvvel.  
Az ajkai aprókat rándulnak, a szempillái még tapadnak a könnyektől, de már mélyen alszik. A sálját és a pulóverét nem szedtem le róla. Ettől talán nyugodtabb lesz. Ha már azt hiszi, bundásan öltözve, nem tudom megerőszakolni.  
A macska a hasán alszik. Nem hiszem, hogy megkedvelte.  
A taknyosa jött meglátogatni, Jeannal. Nehéz lehetett ide lovagolni, öt réteg ruhában mégis ezt a megoldást kellett választaniuk. Eren zavartan toporog a küszöbön, de a másik még annyira le van taglózva a kinevezésétől. Nem kell magyarázatot kapnia, láttam a szemeiben, hogy felkészült rá. Ő az a tipikus fajta, mint Levi, aki a harcban emberekre koncentrál, nem az egyéni véleményére. Elegendő időm volt megfigyelni. Mindent, a rohadt életbe is!  
Amíg a házinéni a teát készíti számukra, és nekünk a reggelit, bekísérem őket beteg látogatóba.

Eren nem vesz levegőt azóta, hogy meglátta a békióját. Nehezen nyeli le a véleményét, ugyanakkor túl nagy bizalommal van irányomban, hogy még az ilyen dolgot is lenyelje.   
Az arcuk elé köttetem egy-egy tiszta rongyot, és a cipőjüket is le kellett venniük.  
Levi fenn van. Micsoda meglepetés! Külön szaglása lehet a sajátjaihoz.  
Amikor rám néz, elkapja a tekintetét, de sejtem, hogy kipirosodtak a fülcimpái. Szégyentelen!  
Leültetem őket két fa-székre.  
\- Menjetek nyugodtan haza, jól vagyok! - ezt bizonyítva, köhög egyet.  
\- Francokat van jól Levi Hadnagy, öö... - vesz vissza a pofájából Eren.   
Jean arcán látom, Ő sem tud még leszokni róla, hogy Rivaillet a Hadnagyának tekintse. Felfelé jövet nem tudott rám nézni a zavarától. - De, hallottuk, hogy megfázott!  
Finomítottam kicsit, a mesélésben, miközben vetkőztek. Tüdőbaj. Nem kell a nyakamban az egész osztaga, gyász-koszorúkkal.  
\- Ezért hoztunk egy kosár gyümölcsöt. Tudom, hogy béna gesztus, de Anyukám mindig gyümölcsökre fogott, ha megbetegedtem. Mind megvan mosva! - darálja Eren.  
\- Jobbulást - közli szűkszavúan a másik. Eren buzgóságával szemben, Ő többször is rátekint a kibukott lábfejre rakott vasra. Majd megint a pihegő férfira, akinek annyi ereje sincs, hogy ledorgálja a szófosó Óriástaknyost. Élvezem. Ez is egyfajta büntetés most neki. Ahogy egyre jobban tisztelik az övéi, igyekeznek kommunikálni is vele. Ezek még gyerekek, akármit éltek meg. Az érett előzőekkel ellentétben, ezek még hisznek abban, hogy ha foglalkoznak vele, majd egyszer úgy elfogadja őket, hogy talán jobban, mint Petráékat.  
Most mosolyogtál, vagy grimaszoltál Levi?  
Jean a térdein támaszkodik még egy pillanatig, majd feláll.  
\- Remélem hamarosan visszajössz! Addigra betömöm a szaros száját is.  
\- Kimegyünk, és szétverlek! - szól vissza Eren. Mindennap ilyen szócsaták, nem csoda, hogy Levi megbolondult.  
\- Idegesítően zajongtok, menjetek már... - hörög. Mosolygok. Látom meg is untad.

Még megisszák velem a teát a Szalonban, és hazamennek.

...

Az irodám immár újra szűkszavúan unalmas, és vérmentesen érdektelen. Erőteljes sóhajokat véve kopogok az asztallapon. A jobbom egyre inkább feszít. Drótokkal varrattam össze "Levi ajándék jobbját" a kislánnyal odalent. Remegett a tű a kezében, és minden ordításomnál megijedt, de talán az rosszabb volt neki, hogy neki magának kellett kitépni a nőni kezdett felsőrészét a karomnak, csak azért, hogy visszaillessze a protézist. Nem kellett volna baltával a jobbomnak esni, főleg, ha az a szokás, hogy az ajándékot három napig illik megtartani.  
Zokogott. Egész végig, és igyekezett sokszor megtörölni az arcát, de tök feleslegesnek tűnt ha már így is csupa vér volt.  
Vajon feltűnt valakinek, hogy egy ideig úgy eltűnt a saját idegen kezem?  
\- Na kislány. Ha továbbra is ilyen engedelmes leszel, talán láthatod Levit. - A mosolyom őszinte. A teste megrándul. Lefele tekint a saját hasára, és azzal összehúzza az utolsó drót szálat is.  
\- A-a - dadog, nyilván keveset aludt, kimerült, de ez engem cseppet sem hatott meg. - A Hadnagyot akarták bántani!  
Felálltam.   
\- A rohadt katonai rendőrség, Parancsnok! Megérdemelték, hogy széttapossam őket!  
Lekaptam a hajáért, és az orrát a padlóba vágtam. Felsikított, de most mást is érzetem a testében.  
Vérszomjat.  
Ellöktem magam tőle. Felzokogott, és próbált felülni.  
Ott a földön nézte, ahogy távozok.

Még hogy megverni? Az izzadtság lepereg a homlokomon, pár csepp megüli az orrnyergem.  
Felnyögök. Combjaim megfeszülnek, de arcvonásom rendezett marad. Hanji Zoe van a térségemben.  
\- Fehér zászlókról számoltak be, rajta volt az összes fal szimbóluma. Azokba tekerték a Felderítők tetemeit.  
Megáll. Rúgok egyet a lábammal.  
\- Folytasd. - dőlök kicsit hátra. Úgy is hivatkozhatok a kezem fájdalmára. Az ölem szúr, az orra odafurakodott. Hanji Zoen tartom az egyre ködösödő tekintetem.  
Miért pont most, rohadékok? Kezdtem a kezembe fogni a dolgokat!  
\- Ahogy várható volt, nappal az Óriások aktívabbak, elképzelhető még az is, hogy leállnak az emberekkel hógolyózni.  
Harap. Megrándulok, éles szemem Hanjiba vág.  
\- Ne tereld a témát! Tudom mennyire nem fül a fogad a helyszíneléshez, de most te vagy az egyetlen elérhető osztagvezető! - összeszűkülnek a szemeim. - Te is csináld magadnak!  
Zoe oldalára csapja a kezeit, mintha érdekelne a gondja.  
Az Ő fogai újra marnak, végighúzza a vékony bőrön. Nem feltűnően sóhajtok, megrezdülnek a pilláim, és próbálva tartani az álcámat, egyre kevésbé vagyok magamnál. Ha hamarosan nem távozik ez meg, én vágom ki! Az emberiség hadd érdekeljen már öt perc múlva!  
\- Ha már elvetted tőle a Hadnagyi rangot, legalább a hóra engedd ki szegényt futkározni! - széttárja a kezeit, mintha kurvára Ő tartaná Levi szárnyait, és mintha tudná, hogy mennyire hamar hagyna el mindenkorra, egy heveny rohamában, hogy lemészároljon annyi Óriást, amíg Ő maga is bele nem döglik! Becsapja a fejét az asztalba. Zoera mosolyodom, mintha semmi sem történt volna, de már izzadok mint egy túlhajtott ló, és párolog belőlem a türelem is!  
Meghallotta.  
\- Oh, kezdhetted volna ezzel is, jövök később...! - kunkorodik vigyor az arcán.  
\- Ne szórakozz velem! - hörgök. Ebben volt némi előélvezett is, nem tudom.  
Zoe szalutál, hátat-fordít nekem, és karjait mereven dobálva kisétál az irodám sziluettjeiből, hangosan becsapva az ajtót.  
Hallom, hogy odakint ordítva kérvényezi a kis jegyzőnőmet, hogy senkit ne engedjen be, mert pihenni szeretnék, az anyád...!  
\- Perverz picsa! - szorítom össze a fogaim. Levi végigmar a lábszáraimon. A ruha anyaga ropog a körmei alatt. Fújtatása páraként fedi be az altagom. Érzem a mozdulatait, a legapróbb rándulásig. A nyelve beljebb söpri Azt, a torkának engedi, közben saját lábai nyílnak szét. Orrával fújtat, prüszköl a levegőtlenségtől, vagy a hevülő izgalmától akárcsak egy vágtató ló, aki tudja, hogy a halálába rohan, és mégis...!  
Lecsúsztatom a kezem, és beszorítom a hajszálait a markomba. Izzadt tenyeremtől rázni kezdi a hideg, pedig saját maga is tocsoghat már a saját magáéban. Egy nyögést szorít a szájából ki, a farkamnak préselve. Megcsikordulnak a fogaim, bepállott ingem alatt egyre keményedő mellbimbóm már szúrja a ruházatot. Lábaimon az izmok vasaló lap keménységűre merevednek. Az élvezetet, a forrón áramló vért megpróbálom lent tartami. Hogy döfje őt. Érezze mennyire az én engedékenységemtől függ.  
Távolodni akar, rátör az a bensőséges szégyen, amit nekem az első alkalomhoz képest már sokkal jobban ki mer mutatni, a zavartsága, attól, hogy a saját kezei munkáját ugyanannyira jónak tartja, minthogy a rokkant, beteg, alkoholista barátjának képes örömöt okozni. Sőt még annál is többet.  
\- Remek dolog ez a drogozás nem? - csúszik ki a számon a nyilvánvaló. - Nélküle már azt se érezném, milyen mélyre hatolok beléd, mennyire fáj neked, nem hallanám az ordításod, nem szagolnám a kínlódásod, a fájdalom suttogása mindent eltompítana.  
Nevetek, egy kis színlelt elmebajjal ezúttal. Az ópium a vénáimba lüktet, kúszik, mint egy kígyó. Levi hogy retteg tőlük! Mikor is mesélte el? Hogy amikor kisgyerek volt, valami nevelői pedig mérges kígyót tettek az ágyába, mert sehogy sem tudták vállalni tovább, hogy élelmezik. Fogalmam sincs ki talált rá, de már félholt volt a marástól.   
Mindent túlél.  
Érzem, ahogy egyetlen félénk ujja magába csusszan. A záróizmok tehetetlenül próbálnak összerándulni, ahogy természetes, és ettől az egész teste reszket. Az ajkai maguktól siklanak nyálasan a nemi szervem redőin, a fogai meg-meg akadnak, de ettől csak nagyobbra duzzadok.

Hirtelen rántom ki az asztal alól. Váladék, és nyál folyik ki a szájából, az orrából vér a stressztől. A szőnyegre folyok, ezúttal nem szándékoztam megalázni. Akármennyire is majd szétszakadok attól a vágytól, hogy vadállatként törjek belé, és üvöltsek attól a gyönyörtől, hogy a végletekbe taszítom az elcsigázott, törékeny testét -hogy addig nem hagyom levegőhöz, vagy "állj"-hoz, ameddig eszméletét nem veszti a kimerültségtől, és a hatalmas orgazmusoktól, amit Ő, végül maga kap el-, nem tehetek ilyet a testével most. Így sem mertem levetkőztetni, zokniban, alsó ruházatban (amit már legyűrt a térdéig), pulóverben és sálban dobom fel az asztalra.  
\- Csitt most! - utasítom. A fenékkel felém a mellkasomhoz szorítom fél karral, majd ráhajolok a hátsójára. Ügyetlenül próbál a drága asztalomon maradni, a jobbját engedelmesen előre feszíti, hogy folytassa az önmagával való játékot. El tudom képzelni, ahogy a legszégyenlősebben kezdi el húzogatni a bőrt, Ott, mintha csak most ismerkedne vele, egy idegen taggal a testén, és ahogy a mellbimbói olyan keményre merevednek, mintha gyémántokból faragták volna őket.  
Teste felforrósodik, az izzadtság mocska -ahogy már-már fürdik benne-, egy furcsa utálom-élvezem perverziót okoz neki. Felhördül. Olyan hangosan, hogy hiába harapott a balja ujjaiba, semmit sem ért.  
A nyelvemmel ízlelem azt, ahol az Ő ujja járt. Éterien nyers, és valós ízek keverednek a számba, ritka éhséget kavar a gyomromba. Ízlelem, körüljárom felfedezőn, végül is az volnék.  
Ő alattam, már nem tudja visszafogni magát, háta alig éri az asztalt, lábaival a nyakamba akar húzódzkodni, mintha tériszonyos lenne a teste helyzetétől, de az ujjait ritmusosan, dallamosan mozgatja, indulót írhatnék belőle, ha lennének muzikális érzékeim.  
\- Hegedűhúrok. Legközelebb azokkal kötözlek meg, és úgy pendítesz el nekem egy szonátát, Levi.  
\- Ne ejtsd így a nevem, te perverz! - rágja az ujjaiba, a megkeményedett farkát szorítva, mert nincs az a szent, akiért el akarna élvezni a szemem láttára. Az a szégyen, még ott van benne, az arcára ülhetett, miközben én a lábai közé sóhajtottam szavaim, aztán nyelvemet a szűk résbe nyomtam. Medencéje meglökődött, dereka valamilyen tánc első lépéseit ríngta el. Egy egész kibaszott bál a tested, zsonglőrökkel, és maszkosokkal. Belesír a tenyerébe, az ujjai alá rejtve szégyenteljes vörösségét, a száját, az orrát, a szemhéjait, és a kényelmetlen testhelyzetében az izzadtsága lefelé csurog a testén. A lábai közül, az alhasáról, a mellkasáról. Az élvezet pedig szutykosan várja, hogy csatlakozhasson, de ellenáll a rohadt életbe is.  
Mélyebbre tolom a nyelvem. Állatias hangon felsikít, mintha egy Óriás érezhetne testi kéjt, az egész teste kifeszített húrként merevedik meg. Hegedűhúrok. Hörgök. Hangom betölti a helyiséget. Egy állaté, ami épp meghágja szukáját. Ha a torkomból is jön csupán, és a szám másra működik, Levit a másodszori orgazmus szele is megrántja. Akárcsak a vadászok íjai, megfeszül, majd pattan, lábain érzem leginkább, mikor válik a legkeményebbé, olyan keménnyé, hogy törni lehet már csak, hajlítani nem. A forró húsa, a füleimben dübörög a szívverése, bokáján a vas csendesen mozdul, mintha csupán apró boka-lánc lenne.  
Vastag, erőteljes érzékelő szervem, pikkelyes kígyóként csúszik beljebb, ameddig merészkedhet. Állam, és szám körüli borostám dörzsöli körülötte a puha bőrt. Olyan érintetlen, csak én töredeztem meg, és ez olyannyira nem volt még megszokott neki, hogy még ilyen idős korában is képes volt ott visszasimulni a bőre.   
\- Borotválkozz. Már. Meg. - köpi. Élvezeti hangjai elfojtják a dialektusának valóját. Vagy inkább ez a valód?  
Hangjától, a péniszembe ömlött az összes vér, és a saját nadrágom szűkös satu-papír élvezete fog engem is kielégíteni. Szenvedő teste alattam már nem tud rándulni, szétnyújtotta magát benne az Istentelenül hatalmas vágy az elélvezésre. Én számomra most jött el a másodszori pillanat. Mintha bepisilnék. Ezzel egyszerre húzódzkodom ki belőle, majd vágok belé ismét nyelvemmel, mintha égetőre hevített pengével kínoznám hátulról, elszakad a keze a sajátjáról, és a másik mellé szorítja a szájára. Lábain támasztva testét, homorodik be a gerince, csapódik fel a mellkasa, ordít a tenyereibe. Talán szemei is felakadtak. Bizonyos vagyok benne.  
Aztán zokogás szerű hanggal tér vissza a valóságba, arcáról szinte holtként lecsúszott karokkal, lábai elgyengülnek, a dereka valósággal kifolyik alólam.  
  
Összekuporodva fekszik a valaha szűz volt dolgozó asztalomon, rázza a hideg, és a fáradtság.   
Beleesem a fotelomba.  
Pár perc múlva, a jegyzőm úgy jön be, mintha hívattam volna.   
Derűs mosolyú, elpirult arcú, kezeibe összehajtogatott pokrócokat szorongat. Meghajol, majd az ajtó melletti kanapéra fekteti őket, azzal kifelé indul.  
\- A gyógyszereit kisasszony, és a cselédek készítsenek fürdőt!  
Épp elfordul. - És köszönöm...  
\- A Ha-hadnagy -"Rivaille", javítom ki-, és Ön gyönyörű pár! A Szent Falak tartsák önöket össze sokáig! - látom, hogy összeteszi a kezeit, bár nem fordult meg.

...

Gigászi méretű dombot képző emberi hulladékkal álmodni, nem épp egy ital mentes estét eredményez. Rivaille már aludt, tiszta illattal. Magam mosdottam le, mert másnak nincs köze ahhoz, amit tettünk. Alélt volt, de már jobb színben festett. Sok kadétom számolt már be, egy-egy olyan leeresztettebb estén, arról hogy a „A Falainkra mondom én, a nők meghosszabbítják az életünket, Parancsnok! Minden alkalom után úgy érzem magam, hogy ha meg is esznek azok a dögök, legalább friss szájszaguk lesz utánam! Üde vagyok Uram, üde, erős, és egészséges!”   
Rivaille fogyott pár kilót az utóbbi idő lagymatagságától. A betegségtől láz pettyes volt az arca, zavaros a légzése, de Uram bocsát, ha most nem izzadta ki a rohadt betegségét. A francos fenét az idióta orvosokba! Ha nem is futhatja ki, legalább hadd élvezze ki magából ezt a mocskot. Úgy láttam, most jobban tudott aludni...  
Igen, csak tudjam magamnak bemesélni azt, hogy kinyalni egy tüdő bajost, pont hogy gyógyító jellegű!

Aközben, hogy az asztal főnél fogyasztom a szerény vaddisznóm, ahogy sejtettem, a jobbom magába zabálta a huzalokat. Az inak lüktetnek a kéz forró. A kisujjam körme alatt érzeztem a port. Nem lettem alkoholista, de most be kell rúgnom.  
Igyunk az egészséges Óriássá válásomra! Emelem meg a poharam. És igyunk Hanji Zoe kurva nagy szájára. Ha az egész telep már nem tud a viszonyunkról...  
Kenyérrel fogyasztom az étkem. Hol az én Rivaillem? Meghagytam Celestenek, hogy ébressze, vacsora időre. Remélem nem lépett le megint az ablakon, ámbár ha már bizalom, megkapta a láncok kulcsát. Csak épp, hiába lakatolom Levi lábát a kanapéhoz, azzal is kimegy a picsába, a havazásba.  
Már van 23 halálra fagyott lakos, csak idefent. -Vagy talán megijedt attól, hogy meglátott a lépcsőfordulóból, rövid ujjú ingben, a beteg jobbommal az asztalon könyökölve, és nem hogy illetlenség, de egész megfeledkeztem arról, hogy használhatatlan is. Csak épp, a vicc, hogy már tudom űberelni Eren röhejes kanalas számát!  
Újabb falatot tépek a malacból. És hidd azt Levim, hogy én ennyire perverzül élvezem a disznóságokat!  
De nem hallok lépteket, és elrendeltem tegnap, hogy minden függönyt húzzanak be. A sötétítők alatt akarom tartani, legalább addig, amíg vattapamaccsal ellátom a popsiját.  
Emlékszem a múltkor, hogy csípte a szer. Káromkodott is szerényen. Az olyan pillanatokban, mint az, igazán nehéz megállni az ösztöneidet, olyan mintha fizetnél egy kurváért, de nem dugnád meg.  
Az utolsó falat száraz disznó csúszik le a torkomon. Nem kellemes így az étkezés, hogy nem bámul téged egy-pár ráncos szemöldök.  
Egy baka zavar meg. Olyan fajta, aki még nem élt meg elég rosszat ahhoz, hogy automatikusan nem hozza be oda a sarat, ahol Rivaille is ott van. Mert én pont leszarom. Én a szájával mosatom fel vele rosszabb pillanatomban. De Levi, az kezét-lábát kitöri jobb esetben, az elhúzódó dac korszakában!  
Még elgondolkozom.  
\- Elnézését, Parancsnok amiért étkezés közben zavarom - török a kenyérből -, de, tudtam hol tartózkodik Levi Hadnagy az este folyamán, és hallottam ezt-azt, ezért volt bátorságom a hálója ablaka alatti területre kérvényezni az esti járőr-szolgálatom. - vall szint, de minek?  
Az a pi-! Tudatosulna bennem Hanji képe, mire Levi totyog be a taknyos mellett, a haja, a kabátja, annak a kapucni szőrméje, mert hogy azt a fejére húzta, a kikandikáló sál, a buggyos nadrágja havas. Mintha verébként fürdött volna odakint, a hóban. Elejtem a villám, mereven bele az asztalfába, és kisebb zajjal felállok. Elment az étvágyam.  
A baka szalutál.  
\- Lepottyant az égből Uram, miután szárnyalt, ahogy a Felderítők Hadnagyához illik. Én pedig bátorkodtam visszakísérni!  
Még mindig ez a Hadnagyozás!  
Rivaille botrányosan, nevetségesen sértődött arckifejezéssel bámul rám, hiszen egy fiatal újonc itt fedi meg, mint egy kisgyereket, nyilvánosan, a Parancsnoka előtt.  
Hova lett a humor érzékem?  
\- Mi a neved? - kérdem, mert sajnálatomra nem fogja előadni gesztikulálással is, az előbbi lelkes előadását Levi repüléséről.  
Az alacsony termetű fiú, meglepően karamell hajjal, és mélybarna szemekkel, valahogy túl nem idevalónak hat. Nem passzol a pasztelszíneihez a vér és a halál. Sem ez a borzalmasan kopott kabát.  
\- Rufus Cornel, Uram! - mellette Rivaille áll egyik lábáról a másikra. Idióta, sánta is vagy!  
Szürkeség tompaságában csillognak a szemei a fáradtságtól. Mit gondolt ez?  
\- Legközelebb kevésbé legyél kotnyeleskedő a berkeimen belül! Akármilyen baromi segítő szándék is vezérelt!  
\- Seggnyalás. - Javítja ki Rivaille a nyelvbotlásom. - De azért ne büntesd, mert végzi a dolgát!  
\- Távozhatsz! - fejezem be színtelenül. A fiú tiszteleg, még egyszer Rivaillera pillant, majd távozik. A cselédek elkezdik letakarítani az asztalt, miután a férfit, a hajánál fogva kísértem az egyik közeli szobába. Magunkra zárom az ajtót. Ismerem ezt a cseléd lányt, akié, ahogy az összeset felszínesen.   
Ő leül.  
Szereti a művészetet, a varrást, énekelni, és lovagolni. Ezért választottam pont ezt a hálót, és nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy megtalálom az asztalára rakott lovagló pálcát, egy kupac levél, meg miegymás tetején.  
Az asztalszélre csapok vele. Levi ültében megfeszül.  
\- Mi- Mi a szart akarsz, Erwin? - fut ki a vér az arcából.  
Úgy képen vágom, hogy egy pillanatra a saját ajkaim is belehasadnak. A bőr ékes nyomot hagy az Ő alsó ajkán.  
\- Te mi a szart csinálsz? Le-lepottyansz az égből, Levi! Nem foglak kiengedni sehova! - feszülnek meg az ujjaim a nyers bőrön.  
\- Celeste elengedett, és átkísért a szobádba, hogy átöltözzek! Aztán fogtam a lepedőket... nem a rabod vagyok, hanem a bajtársad!  
Szúrós szemekkel néz, még Ő fed meg engem, hogy rohadjak meg, mert Ő a hülye?!  
\- Told le a gatyád! - forgatom meg a, perpillanat játékszert. - Ez parancs, csináld!  
\- Akkora dzsuva után, amit az embered hagyott, büntesd meg őt!  
Nem válaszolok erre. Ő végzi a maga dolgát egy kis ügyes-bajos perverzséggel. Levi teste, ami eddig befeszült, most fáradtan elernyed. Végül feláll. Elkezd kigombolkozni, lassú, és elcsigázott mozdulatokkal sodorja magán lejjebb a ruháját, miután persze az egyik falhoz állt.  
Merev. Nedvességtől csillogó haját nézem, ami tapad a tapétához. Karjaival a nyakszirtjén tartja a homlokát a falnak, egyenes háttal.  
\- Különben ne értékelj mindenkit olyan nagyra! A tejfeles szájú remélte, hogy meghall valamit miközben csináljuk, ugyan is, tetszel neki!  
A nyilvánvaló döbbenete épp elég, hogy elterelje a figyelmét az első fájdalom-hullámról. Belecsíp a bőrébe a bőr, látni a testén, hogy a saját ajkába harap inkább, minthogy kiordítson. Basszus, ettől már feláll nekem? Tényleg egy állat vagyok!  
Az ezt követő rosszabb, már nem bírja ki, hogy ne nyögjön fel az érzéstől, szinte azonnal vörösödött be a hátsója, ami így is nem rég lett elgyötörve. Nem huzatom rá a hurkot ezzel, ötven után abbahagyom. Addigra már úgy remeg a teste, mintha a hidegtől vacogna, szipogás szerű hangokat hallat, de a helyzetén, és a tartásán semmit sem változtatott. Ahogy végeztem, bementem a kislány fürdőjébe, és letisztítottam a számára fontos dolgot.  
Levi némán húzta vissza az alsóruháit. Látom, hogy fájt neki, pedig kerülte a tekintetem, de kiszúrtam, hogy az arca vörös, odalent pedig megmerevedett. Nocsak. Nocsak Akkor nem csak azért volt az a szuszogás. Épp megérinteném, amikor nyílik az ajtó. Mégsem zártam be?  
A cselédlány tiszteleg gyorsan, és félreáll, hogy kimehessünk, de nem tudja leplezni a zavarát. Hallotta.  
\- Tartsa csak meg U-uram, Parancsnokuram! - bök a kezemben tartott lovaglópálcájára. Igazán kedves, de visszaadom neki. Megtöröltem már. Ezt sem fogja többet a lovaknál használni, ahogy elnézem az arcát.  
\- Takarítsd ki a szobádat. És szólj a többieknek, hogy az övéiket is ellenőrzöm holnap! - utasítom.

...

Levi a hasán fekszik a kanapén. A kandalló tüze felmelegítette, de nem engedtem neki így se, hogy akár kitakarózzon. Sokat köhögött amióta megbüntettem.  
Az idő lassan éjszakába dőlt. A lánc kanyarodik a lábán. Nem tudom alszik-e, de amikor töltöm a bort, rekedtes hang zavar meg.  
\- Kérlek hagyd abba, nem szeretem! - beszél bele a párnába. - Már nem vagy önmagad tőle...  
Meglötykölöm a vörös nedűt, majd félreteszem. A jobbom megfeszül, az ujjai ökölbe szorulnak. A szövetek visszaépülnek a karban, izomzat, hús, beeszik magukat mindenhova, szétroppantják ami nem odavaló volt valaha is ebben a kézben. Szóval Óriást csináltál belőlem Rivaille? Egy rohadt viccel megfertőztem saját magam valamilyen módon. Ha legalábbis, az utóbbi elmezavaraimra gondolok, mindenre van magyarázat, de ez már egy visszafordíthatatlan folyamat, elkezdődött Erwin Smith újjászületése!  
A lángok kavarognak a fahusángokon táncolva, odakint esik a hó még mindig, a hallottak száma a falakon belül 312, az eltűnteké 89, és növekszik.  
Minden megváltozik...  
Levire nézek, aki magas lázzal, hurutos légzéssel próbál aludni, átöltöztetve, két hatalmas dunyhával betakarva, a kanapé háttámlája felé fordulva.  
\- Erwin. - mondja. - Láttam odakint Petrát. Rám mosolyodott, intett, majd eltűnt. Szerinted elbúcsúzott? Vagy azt mondta nekem, hogy meg fogok halni? - Jut eszembe, fel kell hozatnom, mielőtt Ő is megfagy. - Maradj itt! Nem akarok egyedül lenni, ha bevégzem...  
\- Csak magas a lázad, és huzatos vagy, holnap-holnaputánra kialszod! - megcsókolom a fülét. Megrándul, majd el is alszik.  
Beletúrok a hajába.


	5. 5.

Olyan, mint egy násztánc. Ő is akarja, súgja és kérleli a forró testével, a jég merev karjaival, a puha ajkaival. Engedi, hogy ráfeküdjek, Ő rá, a takarói alá, hogy az ölem, az övéhez simuljon. A tekintete karcosan néz, de eltelve a vággyal, az érzékenység és a szeretet éhségével, és ahogy óvatosabban, mint bármikor, megcsókolom, szívja az ajkaim éhesen.  
Soha nem láttam ilyennek, hogy szabadon engedi a szükségét arra, hogy igazán akarják. Most olyan könnyelmű volt, mint bárki alattam, és őszintén ez kezdett jobban megörjíteni, mint az ellenkezése, bármikor máskor   
A teste kinyúlt az egész fekvőhelyen, egyik lábát még le is csúsztatja a kanapéról, hogy valamelyest több helyet adhasson. Szent Rózsafal, visszavetted a tüskéid róla? Lopva újabb csókot adok neki, mintha mindjárt szégyenlőssé is válnék! Ráadásul, soha nem voltam zavarban nők előtt, de ez a férfi elérte, hogy kipirosodjak, pusztán attól az érzéstől, hogy az öle óvatos mozdulatot tesz, mintha csak ismerkedne a feszitő érzéssel, amit a vágy okoz. Mekkora szar, hogy a tüdőbajra kapott növények, a kuruzsló gyógyszerek azok, amik megszédítették a testét, zavartnak érzem magam ettől! Hiszen mióta akarom, hogy a gyermeki méretű teste akarjon magáénak? Kérlelhetne már önön vágytól is, nem csak átkozott betegségekre szedett mérgek szédültében!  
De ezt kell szeretni.  
Elhúzom az ajkam a szájáról, és lejebb csúsztatom az arcán, izlelve a fűszeres, izzadt bőrét, az izzadtsága sós nedvét, az illata teafüves illatát. Most elősször nem moshatta szét magát napok óta a rohadt tisztítószereivel, és végre a saját testének szaga az, ami hergel, mint akármelyik kan kutyát a városban, ha szukát lát. Az álla alatt kiengedem a fogaim, és a nyakába vágok, alig hallhatóan nyög, de annál érezhetőbben lök egyet a testével, tátja ki a száját -az álla a fejemnek szorul-, tágulnak ki a szembogarai -ezt már csak képzelem!  
\- Ha Mike itt lehetne! - nevetek a sebbe, amin át a vérét nyeltem éhezve - Panaszkodna, hogy brutálisan szex szagunk van!  
\- Én megfürödnék, csak te maradnál csak büdös. - jön a válasz, egy erőtlen, de érezhetően felizgult hangtól, és akkora mosoly kerekedik a számra, amit Ő is megérez a lélegzetvételein át. - Pa-Parancsnok? Most mit mondtam? - és vissza is bújik abba az általa hitt, sérthetetlen csigaházába. De most szét fogom roppantni, és az igazi, szexéhes kínlódó Rivaillet fogom megbaszni! Az enyémet! Nem pedig holmi tisztaságmániás félembert, aki lett belőle!  
\- Na csitt, senki nem mondta, hogy egyáltalán beszélhetsz! - tenyerelek jó kezemmel az ölébe, és kicsit félredöntöm a jobb vállam, majd a hátammal, és a fenekkemmel, lejebb csúsztatom magam a testén. Ah-ha-ha! Nem tudsz megmozdulni!  
Kezei satnyán vissza is esnek a helyükre.  
Nincs nehéz dolgom a gombokkal, de rá vigyázok. Hiába vetném rá magam, és már-már vonyítanék rajta, eszemnél kell lennem! Ha azt is érzem, felfalnám, széttépném, eltelnék tőle, az ízétől, csak óvatosan csípek az egyik mellbimbójába, végig körözve közben a nyelvemmel is számban. Köhög, de ott van a jó érzés is. A vágy.  
\- Nah, Levi mellbimbója, megdugnál? - szakad ki belőlem egy esztelen kérdést, de mindent érte nem? A teste kővé dermed, a hangja viszont elárulja, hogy vastagon kivörösödött, már csak a gondolattól is az arca. Mármint, hogy Ő tegye belém, ne a mellkasa cseresznyéje.  
\- Mennyire tartod izgatónak a szűk hátsóm, te kis perverz? - fordulok a másikhoz. Majd rámarok, ezuttal keményebben. Sértő, hogy úgy véli, alárendeltként izgatóbb lennék!  
Meg kibaszottúl izgatóbb. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a sekélyes agyával még képes gondolni rám!  
\- Eh-win! - ismerkedik újra a nevem kiejtésével - Nagyon fáj! - nyávog. Összeszorítom a fogaim, felsikít. Majd a nyelvemmel békítem, holott elfogadhatná már, hogy kurvára bekeményedik a fájdalomra.  
Gondoljon csak Petrára, Nifára, anyám kínjára! Azzal büntetni magad, hogy a Parancsnokod magad ellen vadítod, hogy magad helyett bántson!?  
Tenyerem megmozdul a két öl között szorongva. Érzem mindkettönk farkát, és hasonlóan sülnek már a hőnkben, mint a kenyerek a kemencében. Én örömmel el is fogyasztom a tied Levi!  
Őrülten nyalom meg a szám, a mellbimbóján tartva az ajkaim.   
Szétizzadt testem rátapad az Ő láztól ajzott, embertelenül sápadt bőrére. Színt is festek abba bele. Bal kézzel még úgy is lehetek hadirokkant elmebajos művész itt! Formálni kezdem a tésztát az ujjaim alatt, és a sodrófámmal rádolgozok, megringatva az ölem.  
\- Még~!  
Bassza meg, elmentem! Éreztem, hogy kilökődik belőlem az élvezet, és a fejem is megütötte, mintha inkább italosüveget fejeltem volna meg! Egyetlen szótól önkívületbe kerültem, de ez messze nem jelenti, hogy abbahagyhatjuk!  
Valahol a bőrébe marok a mellkasán, majd újabb helyet keresek, és ott is megjelölöm. Slejmesen veszi a levegőt, forgolódva néha érte, én érzem, hogy a fogaimra feltapadt a vére, és, hogy embertelen módon él a jobbom. Áramlik benne a vér, lüktet, mozdulna.  
\- Gah! - ad hangot. Már nem aprót rándul a teste, hanem kifeszül, felfelé nyomja az alhasát, szinte bele helyeszkedve, a már ott levő ajkaimba. Végignyalom sűrű-éjfekete fanszörzetét, majdnem a fitymája tövéig, majd újra felviszem érdes nyelvem, alsó ajkam belsejét, felső ajkam hegyét, végül ismét megcsípem ott a bőrt, a köldöke alatt.  
Megrázza a fejét, haja mindenfelé csapódhat.  
Ölem már a térdei közt, hogy kényelmenyesen dolgozhassam a számmal, de csak eddig volt érdekemben. Újra lefelé nyalok, ezúttal végigjárom az utat, közben balommal feneke árkát piszkálom. Majd megszívom a hegyét, és amíg Ő eltelik a drogos mámortól, a tenyerembe kapom a fenekét, felcsúszom a kanapé kartámaszának lökve a hátam, majd a derekam feltolva a térdeimmel, Őt magamba rántom.  
Nem ordítok, csak magamban anyázom az összes Szent falat. Nem tisztem férfiak farkáról beszélni, de csak most érzem, neki hatalmas! A fogaim is össze kell szorítanom, és a szemeim is elhomályosodnak egy pillanatra.  
Levi arca zavarossá válik, majd teljesen elveszik az új érzésében, hogy engem birtokolhat, uralhat. Rásegítek balommal, hogy lökjön, a teste gyengén mozog, és durván, igyekszem hamar a csúcsra juttatni, hogy aztán visszafektethessem. Nem várom, hogy magától érezzen rá, fenekén tartott ujjaim egyesével lököm be a seggébe, amitől egy pillanatra mindig menekülne, de aztán mindig hevesebben csúszik vissza belém.  
Nem vagyok nő, nálam nem ismer határt, nem tudja, mikor erőszak, amit tesz velem, pedig úgy érzem már, a számból fog kijönni. Hatalmasakat nyögök, és senki nem meri ledugni a képét, mert vertem már ki magamnak, nem egyszer idelent, és feküdtem már le nővel ugyanígy. Bármit is gondolnak, ez a pillanat, az enyém, és Levimé!  
\- Fáj önnek, Parancsnok!  
Pánikol, bele tenyerelve a szétizzadt homlokomba, majd a körmeit végigrántja a képemen, amíg bele nem akadnak a számba, és csak úgy nem csüngenek ott. A végén jár, és nem tudja irányítani az idegenséget. A szer felpörgette, a dominancia elvette az eszét. - Kurvára fáj! Abbahagyhatom végre?!  
\- Akkor nem lenne miért megbüntesselek! - torzul el tényleg az arcom. Akkor már nagy volt nekem, amikor félkemény volt csak. Úgy érzem, megdöglöm belső vérzésben... felordítok.  
\- Én-- - és megrándul egy köhögő rohamtól. A teste úgy mozog, mintha még mindig normális lenne, de már nem az. A feje előre akar bukni, és elsötétedik az én agyam is a rémülettől, hogy túlhajszoltam, de aztán mintha valami visszakapcsolna benne, mindene hátracsapódik, a nyaka kifeszül, az állát felszegí, és erős hangon felordít, azzal együtt, az én látásom elmegy az orgazmusától, és a sajátomtól.  
Ez a hang.  
Ez az igazi Levim hangja!  
Elsírja magát rajtam, és a kézfejeibe mar, rámesik egész testtel, és meggyalázottan üvölt, de túlságosan szeretem, hogy ez érdekeljen.  
Könyörög a bocsánatomért, de én túl rég óta bolond vagyok.

...

Itattam vele sok folyadékot, és tisztítószertől, és melegvíztől szárad a kanapé. Mi előtte ülünk, azzal már nem ellenkezhetett, hogy márpedig ezekben a dunyhákban marad.   
Itt ülünk a szétfetrengett bútor előtt, én, Rivailleval egy takaróban, és nézzük a tüzet, amit felfrisítettem. Ha Levin múlt volna, akkor magammal. De így csak fát kellett dobnom rá.  
Levi rettenetesen köhögött egész idáig, de most már csak kipihegi a fél órával előbbit. A szíve már nem ver olyan örülten, és édesanyám is békében pihenhet végre.  
Belecirógatok a hajszálaiba, elüti a kezem. Idegesen összehúzom az ujjaim, de olyan gyorsan le is rázom ezt az érzést. Baszd meg!  
\- Koszos vagyok. - közli, de nem néz rám, ezért kicsit rásegítek az állának. Megérintem az ajkaimmal az ajkait, majd rájuk marok. Megugrik, de a helyén marad.  
\- Ilyet többé meg se halljak! - üvöltök. Elfordítja a fejét, majd vállat von.  
\- Igenis Parancsnok... - de mintha egy durcás taknyos mondaná.  
\- Szerinted tényleg vannak olyan hegyek, amik tüzet köpnek? - nézek bele a lángokba.  
\- Túl sokat lapozod azt a könyvet. Eretnek dolog, és ha meglátják nálad-! - kiabál rám Levi.  
\- Mert akkor a te farkad is pont olyan volt bennem. - mosolygom, amitől Ő csak a képembe tenyerel. Tudom, hogy most hoztam ismét szégyenbe. Vajon mennyire van még a gyógyszerek hatása alatt?  
A feje a vállamra dől, helyezkedik kicsit, majd úgy marad.  
\- Engem csak a tenger érdekel. Aminek nincs seholsem határa. - beszél egyre halkabban. - Nekem adod a szemeid, ha meghaltál?  
Tessék? Ez most mit kérdezett az imént? - Mert a szemeidről a tenger jut eszembe. És ha nem fogsz élni, akkor elfogom felejteni az álmom.  
\- Jobban esett volna, ha azt mondod, engem félsz elfelejteni. - sóhajtok. - De legyen. Ha meghalok... de minek neked ez a szentimentális baromság?!  
Egy köhögésen kívül semmi választ nem kapok. Még jó, hogy az ágyneműk nem lettek túl mocskosak, és Őt azonnal átöltöztettem. Legalább eltudott aludni.  
\- Miért nem a farkam? Az legalább hasznos lenne...

...

\- Danchou! - kiabál a napfény. - Danchou, a Hadnagy!  
Emlékeim szerint elhuzattam a függönyöket. Leszarom, zúg az agyam, és aludni akarok, Levimmel a hónom alatt, érezni a teste éteri melegét, a paplanokon keresztül, a lélegzetvétele nyugalmas álmait.  
\- Danchou, Rivaille úrfi kilovagolt!  
Felpattannak a szemeim, mintha horoggal tépnék fel a szemhéjjaim. A lábaim és a kezeim annyira nem akarnak mozdulni, hogy szinte vergődő hal vagyok a megemelkedő mellkasommal. Elaludtunk a földön, ráadásul valami a fejembe szúr. Lüktető, fekete massza, és azt hittem visszaszédülök. Ráadásul valamiért lenyalom az ajkaim.  
Bor és valami por ízét érzem meg. Nem rég kerülhetett a számra. Te dög! Valamit megitatott velem álmomban?  
\- Az itt állomásozó katonáimat. azonnal küldjétek ki!  
\- Uram várjon! - de nem hallgatok a szolgalányomra, és két lépésben felborulok. - Sa-sajnálom, csak most kaptam meg a bokalánc kulcsát...!  
Feltérdelek, Ő valahol mögöttem ténykedik. Hogy szedte ki a lábát? Istenem Rivaille, te mocsok!  
\- Erwint Smith! - trillázik be Hanji Zoe, a komikus jelenetem közepébe. Én épp a két lábamra állok, és amint ez sikerül, indulok kifelé. Ha Őt el is sodrom, ha meg is fagyok, nem vesztegetek időt!  
\- Hah...! - nyávog utánam Zoe.  
\- Te ott, nyergeld fel a lovam - bökök valakire, majd balommal elkapom Hanji malomlapátként járó kezét. - Velem jössz, némber!  
\- Megtámadták a Felderítőket Erwin, és Levi kiszagolhatta! - komolyodik el Hanji hangja. Persze, én ezt tudtam ezt, de az a hülye honnét...? Ó te mocskos nőszemély, te engedted ki a hurokból? Hanji ártatlan arca mögött ott bújik az igazság is mi?

A lovak zaklatottak, Levi állata forgolódni próbál, a fejét rázza. Sietnem kell!  
\- Mit akarsz csinálni fél kézzel Erwin!  
\- Csak tedd fel az egyik tartalék felszerelést rám! - nem nézek Hanjira. A lovam felöltöztetéséért felelős fiú már a hátast idomítja a kezéhez, hogy kitudja hozni, és fel tudja dobni rá a nyerget. A lovam tudja, hogy kimegyünk, és már elege volt a biztonságira lovaglásból is. Fél kéz, fél láb, én vagyok a kibaszott Parancsnok!  
Zoe gondos női kezei rámdobják a hámot, összecsatolják a csattokat, a mellkasomnál, a lábaimon. Hosszú ujjai végiglépnek a combjaimon.  
\- Ebben hideg lesz ahhoz, hogy csak így, a szex után magadra csapott ruhaneműben akarj lovagolni!  
Somolyog, miközben feldobja a tartájt hátulra. A súly megránt, elszoktam tőle.  
Mocskos patkány ez a Levi! Hát ezt érezted te Állat, Kenny, amikor kiszökött a fújtó szeretetedből, amikor eljött hozzám, azon a napon, végleg leszámova a föld alatti élettel?  
És most, hogy nálam is ezt kezdte érezni, szövögette is a kis tervét arra, hogyan akassza ki a lábát anélkül a medvecsapdából, hogy le kellene harapnia.  
De Te nem vagy olyan okos mint Armin, és főleg nem vagy olyan okos mint én!  
\- Mozgott! - újságolja el az egész Világnak Hanji Zoe, hogy óriás lettem!  
\- Ne érdekeljen az a kezem! - hördülök rá.  
\- Esküszöm, ökölbe szorult! - majd átcsúsztatja az ujjait a szíj alatt a derekamnál. - Fene, ez még így laza!  
Egy nagyot ránt rajta. Érzem a vért visszaáramlani a halott testembe, az ereim kitágulnak, és a bőrszínem is kezd visszatérni attól, ahogy a forróság végig ömlik bennem. Kitágul a tüdőm, felfújódik a mellkasom, és megkeményedik a férfiasságom!  
Megint azt a játékot játsszuk, Levim, amikor a félelem miatt, minden áron, és mindenki árán, visszaakartál menni a föld alatti búvóhelyedre, az igazinak tűnő menedékedre, mert bár a szabadság olyan fényűzően gyönyörű volt, túl hatalmas is.  
Eszembe jut a macska, aki hasonló hozzád. Reggel mozdulatlan fülekkel aludt a helyünkön, és a zajongás sem érdekelte.  
Bassza meg!  
Te vagy az Emberiségem legerősebbje...  
A lovam türelmetlenül rúg a boxa hátuljába. Fújtat, dohog, felnyerít a feszültségtől! Menne már, menne mint a veszett!  
\- Készen! - üt a fegyvertartó szélére, amit nagyot koppan, megmozdítom, mind a két kezem, és lerázom a zsibbadást. Lendületből fordulok meg, de Zoe elkapja a balom, és visszahúz; ne most ezt kislány! Ráérsz!  
\- Láttam! - nyihog elvetemülten, elszántsággal teli tekintettel, mintha nem is egy szörnyeteget, hanem a Világ igazi kincsét látná, pont mint Erenre, úgy tekint fel most rám is. Pedig Ő a legőszintébb Nő itt, aki fenntartásokkal gondol mindig rám, gondolna rám az ágyban is, cöh!  
Nagy léptekkel fordulok el tőle, és az állatomhoz vonulok, végigsimítok a pofáján, majd a balomról kicsit esetlenül felugrom a nyeregbe. Egy pillantást veszek csak Rivaille zaklatott jószágára.  
\- Visszahozom azt a hülyét!  
Megsarkazom a lovam, aki nekiindul, és nem vesz lendületéből akkor sem, amikor a teher rákapaszkodik a hátfelemhez húzódszkodva. Ez a makacs liba velem együtt akar meghalni a fagytól?!  
\- Te ugyan nem mész el nélkülem! Mindent dokumentálni fogok! - kiabál a fülembe.

A lovam minden erejével gázol a hóban, a kovácsoltvas kapuig még könnyű a dolga, Hanji mögöttem ordít kínjában, talán most adja ki a saját idegességét. Megenném a saját karomat, ha Ő nem aggódna ugyanannyira azért az elfajzottért, mint Én.

Tisztán emlékszem arra az átkozott vasárnapra, amikor megláttam. A mocskos utcagyerek, és a szemüveges őrültet egymás féltő karjaiban szembenálltak azzal a Rendellenessel, és még most is két lábukon járnak, ha csak Levi nem fog egyiken sem, ha megtalálom, és még mérges leszek rá!  
Sem nyakörv, sem gyémánt nem fogta meg azt a kölyköt, nem kellett neki akkor sem a kezem, eltaszította magát a világtól, és körbezárta a testét Falakkal, talán erősebbekkel, és hatalmasabbakkal, mint ezek az omladozó szarok körülöttünk. Mert egyedül vitte a vállain a sorstársai halálát, és a saját traumáját. A leggusztustalanabb mód kínozta meg az a lény, és nevetséges módon, nem ettől lett ilyen elfajzott.  
Szexéhes Rendellenest azóta sem találtunk, hogy kinyírtam azt. Kiváncsi volnék Zoe élvezte-e a látványt, bár különösebben nem hiszem.  
  
Azon a napon az emlékezetembe vésődött az arca, a hangja, a teste, a tartása, és a dallam amit önmagának sokszor eldúdolhatott már azóta, hogy a lépcsőnkön ülve tette, ha úgy érezte végét érzi a saját lelkének. Hogy újra megtalálhassam, miután kisiklott a tenyeremből, emlékezetembe véstem, hogy Ő az az ember, akit nem lehet megölelni, ha Ő azt nem akarja, és nem lehet kérni, hogy felejtse el a saját múltját, hiszen nem tudja, hogy kell az!

\- Hé Erwin! - szakítja ki a dobbhártyám Zoe - Masztizni is tudsz már a jobboddal, vagy ahhoz még kell Rivaille!?  
Pff, de szájonvágnám ezt a Nőt, de jobban lefoglal a tény, hogy kifelé haladunk a városból! Ez rossz jel. A levegő szaga vészjósló, és nyomokban sem láttam, hogy a mocsok itt bújt volna el, valami bisztróban. A francba is, lenne inkább alkoholista, mint Hős! Rácsapok a lovam oldalára, érzem, hogy megfeszül alattam az egész teste, majd szétrobbannak az izmai, felpörgött a szíve, és kapja a levegőt, hogy tartani tudja magát, ezen a lehetetlen járáson. Minden erejében vágtázik az alacsony hótakarón, amit nehezen takarítottak fel innen a Katonai Rendőrök, ah, talán erre valóak lennének inkább. Tökéletes munkát végeztek azzal, hogy a fontosabb utakat járhatóvá tegyék.  
Ha hazatérek, benyújtom a kérvényem, hogy a Rendőrséget nevezzük át Városi Közterület fenntarthatóság-nak! Akkor már úgy is bolond leszek! Idegbeteg, megroppant véglény.  
\- Lefordul! Balra - navigál Zoe. Semmit sem látok ki abból, amit Ő, de bízok benne! Ő ismerte legrégebb, és megmondja azt is, mikor lesz orgazmusa, ha kérem, lekötött szemekkel, bedugott fülekkel, és elcsipeszelt orral.  
\- Túl magas a hó - hagyom figyelmen kívül a navigálást - Erre a keleti kapu van, úgyhogy arra kerülünk! - fordulok rá egy másik útra, ami még lovagolható.  
Az emberek vészesen be vannak öltözve. Az állat tetemek, még ma is túl sokszor bukkannak elő. A varjak alacsonyan repülnek, és sok helyre összetömörülnek. A francba is, félek!

Dísztalárban kellett megnéznem, mert aznap avattak parancsnokká. A fekete szín lefolyt a vállamról, a jobbomon, arannyal hímzett szárnyak fénylettek az anyag hátán.  
\- Egyszer már leléptem Tőled! - néz az acél szemekkel az arcomba, majd köp. Egész teste belerándult, az ujjaim alatt. Az állát jobban szétfeszítettem, hogy lássam a fogait. 8 rohadt év. Látszott rajtad!  
Erős, magabiztos, egy dögvész, a kétlábon járó, zöldköpenybe búrkolózó halál, a földalatti patkánylyukban, ha valakire ránézett, arról azt pletykálták, hogy elfogja vinni a pusztulás. De ez csak egy rossz helyre keveredett gyerek volt, egy nem épp eszű lény, nem pedig végzetosztó. Elengedtem, hogy visszaessen a térdeire, ahol találtam.  
\- A Rendőrség fogdája, huh? És azt állítod magad adtad fel Magadat? - jártam körbe őt. Köpeny, és ruha nélkül csak egy izmos, de annál véznább taknyos, túlnyomva droggal, hogy véletlenül ne gondolja meg magát. Törött térdekkel, kitépett rágófogakkal, szétvert ujjakkal, és letépett szempilákkal, még mindig veszélyesnek tartják. A Rendőrök pedig bele sem melegedhettek a kínzásba, mert túl hamar értem oda.  
A leghányadékabb fogdát keresték meg neki, ahonnan épp elvittek egy éhenhalt tetemet is talán, hogy érezze, mennyire dühíti Őket, a bajtársaik értelmetlen halála! Milyen nevetséges volt, mindahányszor erkölcsről hallani az Ő szájukból, akkor is, ha maga Nile beszélt róla. Ámbár igazán hálásnak kéne lennem, hogy megemlítette, hogy egy utcagyerek Levi Smithnek hívatja magát.  
\- Igen, elszöktél, és igazán igéretes jövőt futottál be! Több rendbeli bűncselekmények, egy évig törölhetem a seggem a papírokkal, amik csak rólad taglalnak. Élveztem átnyálazni Őket! Még azt is tudtam, hogy néz ki a macid, amivel meghálsz éjjel.  
\- Geh! Nekem nem kellenek ilyen szarságok, te segg! - próbál felállni, de olyan türelmetlenül, hogy kicsit rá kellett segítenem a hajánál fogva.  
Nekicsapja a hátam a rácsoknak, a balom bakancsának talpát ütöttem oda, hogy visszatoljam, utóbbi hangjától kicsit meg is rettent. A félelem úgy siklott át a szemeiben, mint egy kis gyík, amit valaki megzavart a napozás közben.  
\- Miért hívattad magad Smith-nek? Hisz nem fogadtad el, hogy örökömbe fogadtalak! Az Ackermant jobb volt hallani szex közben?  
Elengedi a dísztalárom szegélyét, de láttam, hogy elakarta időzni rajta az ujjaival kicsit.  
\- Senki nem hívja a másikat a vezeték nevén, ha szexelnek! - dülöngélt hátrább tőlem, mint egy részeg. Mondjuk törött térdekkel nem tudtam akkor sem, hogy állt meg.  
\- Oh!~ - lendültem elé. - Szóval, tudod, hogy kell szexelni? - szorítottam hamar a falhoz, egész testemmel. - Nem vagy te még túl kisfiú ehhez?  
Arconvágott, éreztem, hogy a szám is beleszakadt. A vérem lassan kezdett folyni az államon, igazán izgató volt az érzés.  
\- Miért adtad fel magad Rivaille? - fújtam az arcába. Összeráncolódott a nyírkos homloka, ez akkor sem illet hozzá. Sem az a bűzlött mocsok, ami a testéhez tapadt.  
\- Ha nem mondod el magad - folytattam -, akkor kiszedem belőled, az én módszereimmel! Emlékszel, hogy milyen érzés volt, amikor kicsifiú korodban megmosdattalak?  
Hírtelen belekapaszkodott az egyenruhámba. Egész teste nekifeszült, fejétől, a mellkasán át, az öléig, és a térdeiig.  
\- Vigyél el! - sikított fel. Mintha egy fecske szabadult volna ki egy ketrecből - Azt mondtad adsz nekem szárnyakat! Ledolgozom az adósságaim, amiket okoztam, és a ruhád tisztitását is, amit összemocskoltam... de nem bírok tovább, abban a szemétben élni, bűzlött állat vagyok, az Ackermanok kibaszott kutyája, aminek a szőrébe sár, és vér keményedett meg a kosztól!  
Sírt.

"Én nem vagyok odavaló, az emberek vére nem rám való! A világhoz, ami olyan hatalmas, mindenkinek joga kellene, hogy legyen hozzá, hogy benne éljen, bárki is az, és bárhonnan is jött az..."

A fák öreg ágakkal kapaszkodtak egymásba, hogy közösen vészelhessék át a telet. A lovam egyre vesztett a lendületéből, a hideg kezdte betegíteni, bántani. Nem nekik való volt ez, nem lovagoltam be vele hófödte hegyeket, sohasem! Zoe két karral kapaszkodott belém, törzsét egy ideje hátradöntve, én a fehérben sikoltó vért fókuszáltam. Levi erre járhatott, zúgott az agyamban.  
\- Ez gyönyörű, mint a bukott angyalok!  
Mit beszél ez?! Felfelé nézek, hogy lássam, mi ragadja meg ennyire a tekintetét, de a látványtól majdnem befékeztem az alattam vágtató állatot. Egy pillanatra megszűnt minden körülöttem, a látvány a retinámba égett. Az emberi tetemek hányavetetten lógtak, egyik-másik fán, talán már rég volt az utamban is, de a hó befedhette, vagy a figyelmetlenségem.  
Fehér köpenyek szálltak a halott testükön, a szélbe kapaszkodva, holt felderítők szárnyaival, azt hiszem erről beszélt Hanji a zavaros napjaim egyikén. Akik megölték az embereim.  
Meghúzom a lovam kantárját, hanji előre bukik, állal veszi a hátam.  
\- Hozd a száznégyes egységet! - feltapostam a lovam hátára. A kötelek a fák törzsébe csapódtak, Zoe valamit a szíjam derekába nyomott.  
\- Üvölts, merre jársz!  
Már nem figyeltem rá! Éreztem a felszerelés erejét, ahogy a levegőbe húz, ingatag rántott jobbra! Szemeim folyamatosan követik a fogyó testek látványát, egyészen egy abnormálisan nagy mozgó lény sziluletjeiig.  
A ló fuldokolva próbálta fejét kint tartani a hóbol. Letértem hozzá a földre, és mindenemben megremegtem. Az állat hatalmas szemei engem figyeltek segélykérően, és megbocsájtóan egyaránt. Azt üzente, elmondhatom majd neki, nem gyűlöli, amiért neki kellett elpusztulnia.  
Hát ezért nem vitted magaddal a lovadat Hadnagyom! Képtelen lettél volna mégvalakit elveszteni!  
Megsimogatom az állat pofáját, a füleit, majd a sörényét. Vergődik alattam, de már nem rémült.  
Hátrébb lépek tőle, majd tisztelgek neki.  
Beakasztom a tartókba a pengéket, és lecsapom a fejét...

Egyfolytában mozgott alattam. A kendőjét harmadszorra kötöttem át a nyakán, a tejfehér gallért próbáltam kisimítani hozzá. És még Ő forgatta a fejét türelmetlenül! Reggel óta kezelhetetlen volt, mint egy várandós kanca, utálta ezt a napot. Minden napot gyűlölt, amikor emberek elé kellett állnia. Főképp, ha róla volt esedékes a szó!  
\- Rivaille, babszem csírázott a seggedben? - rivallok rá türelmetlenül. Húsz perce késünk az avatásról, Ő pedig egy gatyában, és egy utcai viseletű ingben akarta lerendezni a felhajtást. Pixis így is bepiált már, és attól félek, ha tovább késünk, Nile fogja levezényelni a ceremóniát. Maga lenne a szégyen, és a pokol, inkább alkoholistát, mint Rendőrt!  
\- Mi a fasznak leszek én Kapitány?  
\- Csak Hadnagy. Rég eltörölték a katonaságban a Kapitány szó használatát, és már csak hajózási területeken használják. Nem figyeltél az óráidon?  
\- Konkrétan leszartam! - húzza a száját. - Itt pepecselünk hülyeségekkel, odakint meg Óriások fingnak tele mindent békésen, mert senki nem háborgatja Őket!  
\- A szóhasználatod még korrigáljuk Levi.  
\- Ne hívj így! Olyan mintha a macskád lennék!  
Megrándom az ingjét, hogy a kendő álljon rajta valahogy.  
\- Nos, sok különbség nincs, és perpillanat az vagy. Macska. Készen vagy, lehetőleg ne vágj grimaszokat, és ne viselkedj taknyosként! Húsz évesen Hadnagy vagy, legalább próbálj példamutató lenni! - olyan arcot vágott erre, amin felnevettem.  
Beleboxolt a hasamba.

\- Parancsnok! - hallottam a hangját. Tépte a fülemet, mintha egy Óriás sikítana. Végtérre is Eren egyre idomult a saját fajához. A félvérüség kezdett beépülni az arcába, a kínlódott átváltozások. Most is heges volt a bőre, a szemei alatt, a szájától a füléig terpeszkedve. Néha talán még, mintha vicsorított volna is.  
\- Elnését Parancsnok! - loholt hozzám Jean, bukdácsolva a hóban. - Zoe Szakaszvezetőt megtámadták, Connie, és Sasha lemaradtak, hogy visszavigyék!  
Félrecsapom a fejem. A 104-es egység sem sietett a felöltözéssel. Oldalt Armin próbálta izgéssel-mozgással melegíteni magát pulóverben. Mikasa tekintetét éreztem meg hírtelen.  
Az ég kezdett befeketedni, a felhők dagadtak, a szél csípett. Ha elkezd havazni, lehetetlen lesz megtalálnunk, talán egymást is. Vagy rosszabb, esetleg befagynak a felszerelések, nem jön ki a huzal, kettétörik a penge. Az enyém egy leszerelt tartalék készlet volt, például. Rozoga istenverte szar!  
\- Háromszög alakban megyünk, mindenkire jut tíz kilóméter! Próbáljátok meg magatoknak jelezni, merre mentetek, nehogy eltévedjetek! Mikasa, te velem jössz!  
A lány belefújt a levegőbe. Erennel akar maradni.  
\- Parancsnok, átváltozom, és--  
\- Nem! Ha átváltozol, azonnal megtudják, hol vagyunk! Talán már így is elkéstünk, annak pedig beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek! Türtőztesd magad, és tarts a feladathoz. Indulunk! Ackerman, te előttem!  
\- Igenis!

Hátravágta magát az ágyán, és feltolta a lábaival a seggét, hogy kihámozza magát a saját nadrágjából. Segítettem neki, mert láttam, hogy csak halovány próbálkozások ezek, a levetkőzéshez. Különben csak beteget szímulált, megakart lépni a partyjáról.  
Inkább totál elázottnak nevezném. Az a barom Mike addig diktálta belé az alkoholt, ameddig már fogni sem tudta a poharat. Egyszer mindenkinek el kell vesztenie a szesz szüzességét!  
Amikor ilyeneket mond, mindig úgy érzem inkább Pixis-nél vagyok inkább pókerpartin.  
Megálltak a karjaim, kezemben a nadrágjával. Az ajtót bezártam utánunk, a függönyök kivoltak tárva, a hatalmas ablakokon, beüvöltött a vadászok holdja. Levi kemény volt, hatalmas domborulata szinte fulladt az alsó ruházatában. Megpróbált felülni, de gyenge próbálkozása volt, végül maga döntött úgy, hogy egy nyögés kiséretében visszadobja magát a huzatra, és a kezeit is szétvágta.  
\- Mhhmp... - fújta. Felemelte a jobbját, hogy meglegyezze a saját arcát. Lesajnáló képpel mentem oda hozzá, és mellé térdelve a kendőjét kezdtem lebontani.  
\- Soha nem fogom ezt a szart hordani! - mondta. - Olyan mintha egy nyakörv lenne rajtam. A te nyakörved, Erwin!  
Az alkohol megeresztette az így is éles nyelvét. Az ingjét kezdtem gombolni, a kabátját, már befele jövet eldobta a fenébe, pont így mondta " - Ez a szart ide!".  
\- Nem vagyok szép, ne leskelődj! - nyomta fel az egyik ujját az orromba, és elkezdte tolni a fejem. - Undorító! Pfhuj!  
\- Akkor vedd ki, különben is, holnap az lesz a bajod, hogy hagytalak ilyen mocskos holmiban elaludni, a tiszta ágyadban!  
Valóban megszabadít az ujjától, de csak azért, hogy a másikat megmutassa.  
\- Itt semmi tisztaság nincs! - nekem megindult egy ér a halántékomon. - Ezek csak hazugságok Erwin - kezdte el mozgatni a fejét, annak köszönhetően az egész testét alattam. Felültettem inkább, mert nagyon idegesített, hogy a gyönyörű fekete haját szétteríti mindenhová.  
\- Már láttalak elégszer ruha nélkül. - közöltem természetes hangon, pedig ez abnormális dolog! Mármint érett férfiként, egy tejfeles szájú senkiházi fiúcska mellbimbóival találkozni állandóan! Ez persze talán a közös hibánk. A véletlen találkozások a közös zuhanyzóban. Hajnalban kigombolódva maradt ing. Nehéz egy szétszórt fiúval együtt élni.  
De Rivaille már akkor is, kitestesedett, meghízott, és sokkal férfiasabb volt már, mint sok korabeli. Talán ezért nem tudtam már rá hülyegyerekként tekinteni. Mármint, ha testileg tekintjük.  
\- Mert perverz vagy. - Morogta, vállát a fejemre ejtve. Az ing levétele után, a harisnyából is kiszedem. Keményedése végre levegőt kap. Akaratlanul megérintem, mire kifeszül, de észre sem vette, mi történt vele, csak mintha nyújtózott volna egyet, mindene merevvé vált.  
\- Kimegyek az erkélyre! - mászott le rólam.  
\- Hé, meztelen vagy, és alattunk van a balkon!  
\- Kit érdekel a sok hülye elit segg barátod? Legalább látnak egy kis valóságot! - indult meg a részeg feje után. Én levettem a dísztalárom, és miután ingre, és alsóruhára vetkőztem én is, azzal a kezemben mentem utána. Rohadtúl semmi kedvem nem volt nélküle visszamenni. Végre volt mellettem egy emberi lény, aki a társaságom a sok unalmas elit körökben. Nem kell könyékig inni magamat, hogy jobban legyen a lelkem a sok politika utáni depressziótól. Ez az ember...  
Mögé léptem, és az ölem a seggének szorítottam. Felhördült. Már rég lejátszottam azt a meccset magamban, hogy esetleg érdekel engem Ő. Most Ő következik. A hátára dobtam az anyagot, és beterítettem vele. Imádta. Ebben vittem el a fogdából is, napokig nem akarta ereszteni. Sem fürdetni, sem leápolni a sebeit, sem egyáltalán ránézni a testére nem volt szabad! Egyszerűen beleépült amennyire tudott, az apró termetével. Amint kijött a drog hatása alól, egyszerűen elkapta az évekig elnyomott irtózatos szégyenérzet, és nekem kellett kitépnem onnan, mert attól félt az egész ház, hogy a szobájában pusztul szomjan...  
Felém fordult. Derekát a korlátnak nyomta, fejét hátrahajtotta, majd az egész testét.  
Elkapom a hülyét, mielőtt lebucskázik az alattunk társalgók közé.   
\- Egy éjjelig Hadnagy, sikerei hamar alábbzuhantak. - ezt pletykálnák ebben a szaros városban! - Kiabál, de szerencsére nem elég hangosan.  
\- Halkabban - húzom be a lábaira, de a derekát odatartom a korlátnak. - Éhes vagyok. - pillantok rá.  
\- Mert ittál, te alkoholista. Menj és kajálj, én úgy is meguntam a kinnlétet! Azt hittem tudom egyedül élvezni a csillagokat. Tudod, meztelenül. Olyan érzés lett volna, mintha-- mmm! Miért térdelsz le?!  
Benyúlok a két lábához, és minden további nélkül bebújtatom a fejem az öléhez. Elfújtja az ordítását, talán a kezeit csapja a szája elé, pedig tehetné azt is, hogy kitépi az összes szál hajamat! - Heh! Takarodj te perverz!  
Nem tudok válaszolni. Nyelvemmel a combján körözök, majd felfelé a pénisze szárát kezdem megkóstolni. Iszonyatosan feszült vagyok, évek óta mellette! Gyűlöltem, hogy csak egy kölyök, és nem tehetek vele semmit!  
Most már nagy fiú, az én Hadnagyom!  
\- Erwin~ - nyüszít fel, amikor az egész farkát bekapom. Érzem a torkomban, hogy milyen hatalmas, és mennyire érintetlen, hogy soha nem járta be illetlen kéz. Emberi legalább is.  
Ideje megtisztítani, annak a beteg korcsnak a nyálától, az egész testét. - Ümmm~  
A lábain próbál csúszni, de a dereka görcsöt kapott, és képtelen elhúzódszkodni a korláttól. Sejtettem, hogy az érzéstől nem fog tudni nagyon mozogni, és ezt is akartam. Mike, te szemérmetlen kutya! Mennyi ideje szagolhatta, hogy kanos vagyok? Bár állítása szerint, nincs szagom.  
Azért örölök, hogy nem vagyok büdös szerinted!  
Levi-on újra végigáramlik az élvezet. Próbálja visszatartani, de gátlástalan most az alkoholtól, úgy hogy eleve halott a dolog. Fogai megcsikordulnak, én fejemmel beljebb-kíjebb lököm a péniszét magamban. Most úgy sem fog magától semmit sem csinálni, hiszen annyira új neki ez a dolog. Mint talán először, maga a tisztaság tudata.  
Hírtelen szakadok el tőle, de nem hagyom, akármerre mozduljon. Fellököm jobbommal a testét a korlátra, Ő pánikszerűen kap a nyakamba. Kihasználva a csimpaszkodását, elengedem, és mielőtt beljebb húzodszkodna, elkapom a két combját, és széjjelebb húzom. Kínlódva mozog a fenekével a korlátszélen, hogy le ne essen.  
\- Mmmh! - néz rám. Szemei elfátyolosodnak a félelemtől. Hiszen soha nem akarta Őt senki, ilyen formában, semmi emberi, értelmes lény... senki olyan, aki nem abberált, gusztustalan, és írtandó.  
És most annak a Rendellenesnek lát.  
Nem beszélek hozzá. Felesleges lenne. Csak hergelném, ijeszteném, hisz ki tudja milyen lenne a hangom az izgalmamtól! A nemiszervem már akkor kicsomagoltam, amikor felültettem, így könnyen dörgöltem az övéhez. Megringott dereka, a mellkasa megfeszült, mellbimbói kipirosodtak, arca már lángolt. Csókoltam volna, de a beszoktatás alatt nem tehetsz ilyet, ezt én is megtanultam.  
Vannak bizonyos tilos könyveim...  
Tartózkodóan kell viselkednem vele, mert szokatlan neki. Nekem volt a legrosszabb egyszerűen csak megkefélni, de az égett a fejemben, hogy egyelőre azt sem tudja ki vagyok! Ha felfedem az érzéseim, és a személyem, akkor a továbbiakban minden érintéstől, de főleg a hangomtól rettegni fog. Egy beteg állat fog rólam eszébe jutni! Soha nem fog ellazulni akaratosan, és soha nem lesz kész a szexre. Pedig tudom én, milyen a gyönyörű szeretkezés, és megfogom neki mutatni. Ha másként nem, de így, elfogom jutatni bárhová, ahová vágyik!  
Lejebb helyezkedek az ölének feszülve. Elengedem a combjait, mert biztosan tartom, Ő pedig akaratlanul is nekem szorul. A magasság megszédíti, és nem fog merni elengedni, bármi történik. Most nem bízik abban, hogy elkapom a testét, csak önmagában!  
\- Kérlek... tényleg, nem akarom... - nem nézek a szemeibe, mert úgy sem Őt látnám. Valami megtört szardarabot, ami nekem nem kell. Össze kell törnöm, mert csak az összetört dolgokat lehet újjá építeni.  
Az öle égeti az enyém. Hintáztatom magam hozzásimulva, hogy szokja az érzésem, hogy ismerkedjen a sajátommal. Érzem, hogy Ő elfog menni, hisz a teste reagál, a piától sokkal könnyebben adja magát, mintha józan, és épp eszű lenne.  
\- Megfoglak ölni! - fújja, de nem mer kiabálni. Egy életre szégyenlené magát, ha meghallanák  
Érzem, hogy kész van a teste, ha az elméje nem is. A nemiszerve teljesen felfújódott, és abban a pillanatban, hogy elélvez, bevágom neki. Valami orgazmusszerű kín játszik végig benne, látom a nyakában az ereket kidagadni, ahogy a megfeszüléstől a bőre rásimul, az állát felszegi, a szemei felakadhatnak, a száját összeszorítja, és hatalmas gyötrelem árán szorítja vissza a hangját. Körmei vágják a nyakszírtem, ölem csapkodja az övét, ahogy mozgok, nem hagyom, hogy kijöjjön ebből az állapotból, hogy a teste egy pillanatra is kiessen az érzésből, hogy elfelejtse az elélvezés okozta mérhetetlen örömöt, mert akkor nem marad más, csak a kegyetlenségem okozta rettenet.  
\- Mmmmhhhh!  
Gyorsítok a derekammal, a kezeivel ösztönösen kapaszkodik, majd eltöri a nyakam, a felsőtestével felveszi a ritmusom, és elkezd együtt lovagolni velem. Ha nem is tudja mi történik, próbálja keresni a legkellemesebb rosszat, hírtelen előre bukik, és a fogai a fülembe vágnak, de nem érdekel. Próbálja szétcincálni, roncsolni, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy hatalmasakat tudjak rajta lökni. Az élvezet közeledtével elhúzom a korláttól, és a talárommal együtt a földnek lököm. Térdeit felhúzza, talpait próbálja a vállaimba akasztani, de túl gyors vagyok, ő pedig túlságosan stresszes. Nem tud ellazulni, és hülyeség is lenne erre kérnem. Ököllel ver az arcomba, majd a derekammal próbálkozik, minden erejét beleadja, hogy kitépje magát belőlem, de ezzel csak engem hergel fel. Azt akarom, hogy a testében ezentúl, csak Én legyek, és ne annak a nyála, előre bukom, hogy a nyelvemmel a számba tudjam venni a mellbimbóját, és hogy a derekammal leszoríthassam a végjátékhoz Őt, a földre.  
Sűrűbben veszi a levegőt, hangtalanul ordítva. Nem fog újra elélvezni, de érzem az alhasammal, hogy félkemény lett újra.  
Az utolsó pillanatban nekem is össze kell akasztani a fogaim, hogy ne üvöltsem a nevét, Ő már az ájulás szélére sodródott, hisz vagy tizenöt perce űzöm a kéjem benne. A Holdfény, és az összes szeretett csillaga végigfolyik a nyírkos testén, majd belőlem ömlik ki újra, megtöltve Őt a világmindenséggel.

Egy Óriás sikolt bele az elsötétedett égbe, Mikasa azonnal arra fordul, én rúgom arébb, mert szólni már nincs időm. Belevágódik a hóba, az én pengéim fogják fel az idegen pengéket.  
Letakart arcú rohadék, gézzel van elkötve az egész fejük, ezért nem tudták beazonosítani őket! A kábelekkel térek ki az újabb támadása elől, majd a nyakába pördülök, és a pengékkel leválasztom a kibaszott fejét.  
\- Parancsnok! - Tápászkodik fel Mikasa. Az üvöltés erősödik, de semmi jel nem mutatja, hogy Eren, vagy akár más intelligens átváltozott volna.  
\- Menjen már! Ezeket elintézem! - löki fel magát a levegőbe. A hórengetegbe, szinte villanásként jelennek meg ezek a szarok! Én hátatfordítok a lánynak, és a hang után indulok. Ő a tökéletes katona! Leszarta, hogy tudom használni a jobbkezem!  
Az üvöltés egyre sokasodik, ahogy közeledek, a tetemek száma tetemesre rúg, bármilyen szarul hangzott is ez, a vér szétkenődött a halott fák száraz kérgein, és tengerként borította be a havat, mi a franc?  
\- Parancsnok! - sodrodik mellém Armin. - Délkelet irányban vagyunk, és--   
Egy pillanatra elfeketedik minden, majd újra látni kezdek. Nekirúgok az egyik fának, majd kinyítom a gázt, és a kábelekkel próbálom felhúzni a sebességem. Lehetetlen! Ő a legerősebb!

"Emberek vagyunk! Haza kell vinnünk mindenkit! Erwin!"

Hazaviszlek, akár élsz, akár holt vagy! A kezed fogom, végig, ameddig meg nem halsz, sőt még azon túl is!  
Igaza volt Petrának a rohadt életbe!  
A rohadék hátból jön, a torkába akasztok egy kis vasat, és kettévágom az egész embert, a föld felé kezdek repülni, de a gázzal visszatérek a tartott irányhoz. A háromszög minden tagja elindult már Eren felé, és fogalmam sincs, mi van ott!

"A halott, az halott! Ezen semmi sem változtat..."

A saját hited is elvesztetted, és a jövőbe vetett reményed lassan zuhant alább, mint egy hullócsillag. A szeretett eged elsötétült, és elveszett minden fény, ami irányt adott! Ebből akartalak kirántani, de nem lehetett már felébreszteni... a haldoklásod gyorsabb volt, mint féltem!  
Eren a fogaival tépi ki a másik szemeit, és együtt vágódnak a földbe. Az ökle belesúlyt a képébe, de ez még él! Elrántom tőle, és messzíre hajítom, hát hülye ez! Valakinek beszélnie kell!  
Elrakom a pengéim, majd belekapok a hajába, és a lábai-- oh, nincsenek lábai, így csak fellógatom a fejénél fogva. Akkorák lehetnek a pupilláim, mint ez a szaros Világ. Beleférne az egész kurva szeretett eged, ami kihajtott ide te nyomorék!  
\- Kik vagytok? - villantom ki a fogaim.A tag egy pillanatra megretten, de aztán elmosolyodik.  
\- Parancsnok... az arca. Olyan mint Erennek! - pofázik valamelyik.  
\- Beszélj, ha a kezeid még sajnálod!  
\- Kicsináltuk! Még rimánkodni is lett volna ideje annak a nyomoréknak, ah, méghogy az emberiség legerősebbje! Agyonlőttük! Látod, Felderítőegység Parancsnoka? Ennyit értek ti!  
A jobbomba szorítom a nyakát, és ordítok. Valami rendelleneset érzek magamban, de nem számít. A katona ordít, kínlódik, végül kiszakad a feje a törzséből, és azt elhajítom a francba! Zihálok, köpve a levegőt, a szemeim forgatom, próbálom felfogni amit hallok! Dróthálók csillanak meg a havazásban, ami eső helyett kezdett alább hullani, a talpaim alatt ruhafoszlányok, amikről lelépek.  
\- Nem halt meg Rivaille! - fordulok Erenhez, aki a saját kezébe kapaszkodik, aki a saját átváltozását fogja vissza. Hitetlenkedve néz rám, csak azt hiszi, amit már megérzett. Levi vére szinte észrevehetetlen, mert olyan tiszta mint ez a rohadt hó, de Ő érzi. Mindenében, reszketve.  
\- Elfoglak vinni neki a pokolba, hogy saját maga téphesse le a fejedet! - dobom el a skalpot. A jobbom kétszerese a balomnak, vörösbe izzik, az erek kidudorodnak benne. A balommal végigtapogatom az arcom, és valóban, ahogy mondták. Heges, mint Erennek, és a fogaim kihegyesedtek...   
Levim.  
Eltakarom a balommal az arcom, és nekiszorítom, hogy senki ne láthassa a könnyeim...

"A Holdfény, és az összes szeretett csillaga végigfolyik a nyírkos testén, majd belőlem ömlik ki újra, megtöltve Őt a világmindenséggel."

...

A Parancsnokság zászlótartóiban hatalmas fekete zászlók kapaszkodnak az ég felé, aranyszínű szárnyakkal. A lobogásuk még a lenti főtéren is hallható talán. Az erkélyekből fekete bársonyok vannak leeresztve a földig, és még onnét is tovább, mintha vízesés lenmne, csak épp a halál vizéé. Az emberek virágokat szórnak a Parancsnoksági épület elé, vagy kis csomagokat, papírokat, vagy csak állnak megrökönyödve a saját Hősük halála előtt. Tehetlenül téblábolnak, és egymásnak suttognak, vagy igazolva a saját igazuk a halálával, vagy szánalmuk fejezve ki.  
A legtöbb még zokogni sem tud. Az Felderítők még fel sem dolgozták a hírt, legtöbbjük számára Ő volt az az ember, aki a hitet adta, a biztonságot, és aki miatt tovább tudtak menni, ha úgy érezték vissza kell fordulniuk. Levi volt mindannyunk szárnya, de a súly végül nekicsapta a földnek, és még hamus sem maradhatott számunkra belőle.  
Töményen esik a hó, és a tekintetek ködösek. Ha tudnék érezni fájdalmat, ha feltudnám dolgozni, akkor is talán csak písztolyt dunék a számba, és kiloccsantanám az agyam. Levi-om azonban attól még ugyanúgy eltűnt a Világomból, akárhová is kerülök.  
Nincs köztünk igazi kötelék a szadizmus, és a szex láncain kívül, amikkel én szorítottam csupán gúsba, az Ő testét.

Az egysége nem aludt, és nem evett. A felszerelésük nen vetették le, az arcuk nem mosták meg. Nem lehet megkülönböztetni Őket egymástól, egy emberként léteznek, ugyanazzal a hamuszürke arccal. Mindnyájuk másért, de elvesztett egy darabot saját magából. Ezt adják most oda Levi-nak, virágok szirmainak darabkáiban, csokrokba font hazugság álcájában.

A Parancsnokok vezénylik a sortüzet. Az elit Felderítőim a sziromágyra fektetett maradványai mögött állnak, az tt állomásozó társaik tisztelegve felsorakoztak. Minden olyan szokványosan zajlik, mindenből hiányzik maga Levi, a lénye, mert az elveszett.  
Az egység egyesével lerója utolsó tiszteletét előtte, majd visszaállnak a helyükre. Tekintetük elcsigázott. Braun nem bírta visszatartani a könyeit.  
Az egyetlen amit én adhattam számára, az a jobb kezem, amit Ő hozott vissza nekem, akarva adni még egy esélyt az elcseszett életre! Az egyenruhájára nézek, amit még aznap is felhúzott, amikor tüdőbajosan elment harcolni az övéiért, a kendő, amit már rég nem utált. Test nélkül, csak ezeket tudtuk lelefektetni a vakítóan fehér szírmokra.  
Leteszem a ruhájára a kezem, majd ellépek. Bármi történjék:  
\- Mindig fogni fogom a kezed, Levim, akárhol vagy!

\- Vígyázz! Lépés índulj! Fegyver vállra tarts! Fegyvert kézbe! Tűz!  
A zöld jelzőfények sivítanak a levegőben.  
\- Újratölt, és tűz!  
A speciális puskák hányák a búcsút.  
\- Újra tölt és tűz!  
Az ég hamvassá válik, a hóhullás mocskossá. Ez a Világvége üzenete.  
\- Ágyúk tűz!  
Robbanás töri meg a síró lövedékek hangjait. Eren felordít, de valószínüleg Mikasa lefogja, mert nem hallom tovább.  
\- Fegyvert vállra! Tisztelegj!  
Hiába. Ez olyan hamis. Amit látunk, ami bennünk, vagy körülöttümk van. Csend honol, még a szél is elhallgatott. Majd a szírmok lángra kapnak, könyörtelenül zabálják az emberiség reményét, hogy legyőzhesse az Óriásokat.  
Hosszú percekig mindenki egy emberként áll, és nézi a tüzet, ami talán látható az egész világról, és ami talán felér az ég aljáig...

...

A 104-es egység a Parancsnoki kastély fogadójában melegszik, érintetlenül hagyva a felszolgált forró teákat. Tekintetük várakozó, és alváséhes. Letudva a szertartást, nincs más vágyuk, mint aludni. Továbblépni. Küzdeni.  
Eren karjait harapások, és hegek fertőzik, mégsem tombolt Óriásként. Talán csak akart, és bár megtette volna. Mindenkit elpusztított volna, de különösen azokat a mocskokat.  
\- Nagyszerű műsor volt Eren. A zokogó rohamod a legéletszerűbb mind közül.  
A fiú felemeli a fejét. Tekintete tiszta, nem látom benne a megtörtség legapróbb jelét sem. Senki nem szól. A tűz ropog a kandallóban, és senkit sem érdekel, mi a francról beszélek!?  
\- Rivaille él. Ezt te tudod a legjobban!  
Eren zöld szemeiben valami állatias sárga szín kavarog, pupillái szűkek, arca merev. - És ha azt mondom, nem te vagy az egyetlen?

Még érzem a teste melegét a karjaiban, a bőre ízét a számban, a haja poros illatát az orromban. Haza akarom Őt hozni, mert nélkülem nem pusztulhat el!  
Levi macska a semmiből ugrik Eren ölébe, beledagaszt pár lépéssel a lábaiba, és dorombolva elnyúlik ott...


	6. 6.

Érzem a bőrét a tenyerem alatt. Mintha még most is velem volna reggelente, és esténként az ágyban. Azokat a makacs szemeit, amik mindig ellenálltak az akkor még szelíd közeledéseimnek. Mikor kezdtem megőrülni feléd Hadnagyom? Nem is tudom.  
A kesztyűs jobb kezemmel úgy teszek, mintha nehezen fognám az evőeszközt. Sem az itthoniak, sem a feletteseim nem sejtik azt a rohadt valóságot, amit csak én, és az-az átkozott 104-es egység tud. Hogy nem egy szépen megmunkált porcelán kezem van csupán, fehér rongy anyagú, igazából giccses selyem kesztyűben, amit Hanji Zoe tett minimálisan életképessé.  
Az étel ízetlen, hiába van tökéletesen tálalva. A szakácsaim mindig is a szájam ízének megfelelően készítették a fogásokat. Mégis rohadtul másra vágyom, elevenebbre, nyersebbre, élőbbre. Mintha felfordult volna az egész világom. Az estéim minta eszméletlenek lennék, úgy alszom át. A nappaljaim nem indulnak el addig, ameddig ki nem megyek a szabadba a lóval, legalább egy körre a kastély körül.  
A por leülepedett, a Világ leülepedett, Rivaille halála leülepedett. Csupán a fejemben él eleven testként, álmok kristályába zárva, mint az a nőstény. Ő is elbújt a valóság elől, de Ő a fájdalmat kapta, és nem választotta. Vagy talán maga Annie Leonhart sem a maga akaratából döntött úgy, hogy beburkolja magát abba a cseszedék ékszerbe, ahogy Rivaille egy magasabb célért hagyta, hogy elvegyék tőlem?  
Mert bizonyosan él! Számára a halál, csak az én markom által jöhet el...  
Nem erre az ételre vágyom. Lököm el a tányért, és az ide siető cselédlányt elzavarom. Mindenkit elzavarok, és kulcsra záratom az ebédlő ajtajait.  
Sóhajtok.

...

Petra Ral-t kiengedtem a vas zárdából. Pár napig kényeztették a cselédek. Levágták a hosszúra nőtt haját, a rondára sárgult körmeit, olajokkal teli vízben fürdették, puha törölközőkben óvták a testét a hidegtől, ameddig nem regenerálódott teljesen. De most először öltözhetett igazi asszony ruhákba. Csipkével szegett rakott szoknya, mellet kiemelő fűzős felsőrész.

Megpöcköli az ujjaival a neki lökött ételt, végül, ő sem bír enni.  
Zihálása még nem csillapodott, számára még nem következett el a beletörődés. Kék szemei tágultan meredtek, az elé rakott pohár zavaros vizéből visszatükröződött a tekintete.   
Csupán elmeséltem számára a történteket.  
\- Rivaille Hadnagy nagyon erős... Nem hallhatott meg! - rám néz. - Mert Te nem hallgattál rám! - élesedik meg a hangja.  
\- Azért még nem beszélhetsz így velem, nőstény... - felelem komoran.   
\- Nem vagy más, mint egy közülük, nem leszel több nekem, mint trófeája a győzelmemnek, amit az emberiség élén arattam ellenetek!  
Elfehéredik.  
\- Beszélj szépen, miért élsz? - kérdem. - Akkor eldöntöm, Ő is él-e és keressük-e tovább?  
Tudom, hogy élsz!  
Forró a leheletem. De ez nem Petra-ra tartozik! Összekulcsolom a kezeim. Egyszerűen az undor fog el ettől a kajától, ahogy látnom kell. Ki fogom dobatni az egészet! Levi... Nincs íze nélküled semminek sem.  
\- Parancsnok...? - mozgatja az ajkait. Ezt szeretted benne Levi? Hihetetlen, hogy még most is tudok rá féltékeny lenni! Ebben a nevetséges, ön hitegető helyzetben.  
\- Elárultam a Hadnagyot! Amint meghallottam, hogy van egy kísérlet, amire önkénteseket keresnek, én... mi. Mindegyikünk! Azt reméltük hasonló képességünk lesz, mint Erennek, de közel sem lettünk olyan erősek, és Én vagyok a legközelebb csak, az átváltozáshoz. Mindenáron meg akartuk védeni! - megérinti a hosszú ujjaival a mellkasát, miközben beszél. Aztán az asztalra csap, felugorva a székéből.  
\- Megöllek! - rángatóznak a hajszálai, ahogy átcsapott a hangulata hisztérikusba, engem gőg fogott el. Betörni, nevelni, irányítani ezeket a lényeket, mindennél uralkodóbb érzés! És Rivaille-om, a kezedet fogva fogjuk őket a világ élén a szörnyetegek ellen vezetni!  
\- Figyelmeztettelek téged! Tettél rám, te ostoba! Istenem... a mi dolgunk, hogy mellette álljunk, te vagy Eren, egyikőtök sem ismeri őt igazán! - folytatja. - Esetlenek vagytok, nevetséges érzelmek visszafognak a döntéskor!  
Micsoda szabad lett szád hirtelen!  
\- Attól még árulók maradtok! - vágok közbe, lemetszve egy kis húst az ételemből, miközben visszahúztam magamhoz. Talán ettől a kirohanásodtól, éhesebb lettem? - Odaadtátok az emberségetek, hogy óriásokká váljatok. Erre nincs mentség! Megtagadtátok tőle, hogy a saját barátait, emberi méltóságukban temethesse el!  
A nőstény szemei kitágulnak, majd összeugranak, két talppal ráugrik az asztalra, és ruganyos léptekkel áttapos az én oldalamra. A jobbommal hárítom a rúgását, a bokájánál fogva marokra szorítom, és elhajítom. A falnak csapódik, onnan a földre ül. Lassan kecmereg a lábaira. Addig magamba gyűrök pár falatot, és némi itallal leöblítem. Most már mit számít az alkohol?  
\- Álmomban egészen élénken látom őt, Petra! Mintha valóságos lenne az egész! Megőrültem, de ki más vezetné győzelemre ezt a megbolondult világot, mint egy megbolondult király? - sóhajtok, rá sem nézve a lányra.  
\- Á! Üdv Eren! - köszönök, ahogy be lép az üdítő látványa. Kinyitották neki az egyik ajtó szárnyat. Végtérre, kifejezetten fontos eseményként jelöltem meg a mai megérkezését.  
\- Légyszíves mutasd be Petrát az egységnek! - mosolygok. Barátok, akik rég nem látták egymást!  
Eren nem kap levegőt. Szemeit Petrán tartja, de már az előtt leverte a víz, hogy meglátta. Látom rajta, hogy valamit mondani akart, de a nőstény látványa túl hirtelen érte. A hideggé vált csendet semmi sem törte meg. Hosszú percek múlva tértem csak magamhoz a furcsa őrületből, és jeleztem, hogy parancsot adtam!

...

Az álmok fojtogatóvá válnak, kén, éter, és gáz szagot érzek. Képtelen vagyok felébredni, olyan mintha transzban lennék. Amikor a halálod előtti pillanatban eszedbe jut minden, amit még nem tettél meg a világért, és megbénít a tudat, hogy nem is leszel képes rá többé. Amikor az elméd nem hallgat a lábaidra, és a tested nem létezik az agyadnak.  
Valamit rá öntenek.  
A teste felgyullad. A bőre ég, a földön fetreng, markával a föld kövét veri. Láncok tartják meztelen testét, megalázott helyzetében.  
Az álmok élnek bennem. Látom Őt, minden pillanatban úrrá lenni a megkönnyebbülésen, a beletörődésen, a feladáson. Tartva az elméjét, a szenvedés ellenére, ámbár megtörten üvölteni az embertelen fájdalomtól, ami nem akarja elpusztítani, csak belé akarja marni magát.  
A Hadnagyom feketére égett, a teste minden pontjáig, a haja száláig, mégis olyan hamar építi ujjá saját magát, mintha talán újjá születne.   
Megfertőzték ezzel a rohadt korsággal! Zokogok az álmaim utáni reggeleken, mert belehajszoltam ebbe a lehetetlen küzdelembe.   
És most, hogy máshogy érhetném el őt, mint ebben az eufórikus pokolban? Már azért veszem elő a kábító szereket, hogy minden pillanatát átélhessem, ennek a közelségnek. Hátha érzi, hogy ott vagyok mellette. Nem szabad feladnia!  
Mit mondanák neki, ha ismét vele lehetnék? Valószínűleg nem kérném a bocsánatát, inkább jóvá akarnám tenni, úgy érinteni, mint ahogy érdemli, és újra emberré válni, azzá a férfivé, aki a társa lehet, nem az Ura! Ha a vakságom nem őrjített volna meg, és a kezem miatti ostoba gyászom, talán ma nyernénk meg az emberiség élén a háborút ellenük, és nem te bolondultál meg Rivaille-om, hanem én.  
Ha ez az ostoba nem hozza vissza a kezem, ha én ostoba nem büntetem meg érte... basszus! A teste mégis olyan mint a vaj, ha megfelelően érek hozzá, és olyankor magamra akarom kenni, érezni, lenyalni magamról, örökké tőle szaglani.  
Nem vétettél semmit Levim. Ne sírj!

...

A zihálása keserű. Az elméje tompa, homályosan lát az utóbbi napokban. Nehezen mozog. Nem mentek oda hozzá már egy ideje. Nem tudom milyen állapotban van. Talán ez az utolsó nap! Az elméje mintha elakarna hunyni. Fogytam, a munka mellett a kialvatlanság kezd gyengévé tenni. Két belső puccs szakadt a nyakamra, és még csak fél év telt el. Az emberek látják rajtam, hogy valami aggaszt.  
Levi-om feladja... Nem tudom felrázni, és ráüvölteni, hogy nem! Annyiszor volt ebben az állapotban, de önmaga lépett túl rajta. Hősként, hagyva, hogy a halott társai csont ropogásai a talpai alatt megsüketítsék.   
Kifújom a levegőt, majd újra beszívom, és visszamerülök a kád víz alá. Meztelen testem ellazultan hever a márvány teknőben. A habos víz ringatja az elmém. Üressé válik.  
Levi kezein, és lábain hosszú láncon lógnak. Nem tud mozogni. Fáradt. Nehezen lélegzik, mert nincs ereje. Sovány lehet. Becsukja a szemét egy pillanatra, majd újra kinyitja. Valamit látni akart. Azt a beszűrődő fény csíkot a falak fekete penészeinek szűk résében, ott. Megtalálta.  
Mosolygunk.  
\- Én ember maradok! - ordítok fel víz alatt, aztán ki bukom, fejem a fürdődézsa szélének vágva levegőért. A tiszta lé ömlik rólam, a számból reszketve köpöm. A bőröm libabőrös, a fejemben mintha tüskék ezrei szúrnának épp az agyamba. Üvöltök, amennyire csak tudok, a hátizmaim a bordáimra, és a gerincemre simulnak, ebben a lehetetlen helyzetben is, és Levi után kiáltok, mint egy vadállat.   
Mindent elnyel ez a pokoli háború... 

...

Eltompult az emléke. A gyász végül elfogyott, minden erőm felemésztette. Hanji Zoe fogta meg a kezem, hiszen már csak mi maradtunk a régiek közül. Egymás vállára vetve ezt a súlyt, amit az életünk alatt kell cipelnünk. Megragadott a vállaimnál, és felrántott a lábaimra.  
Akkor, kád vizének jéghideg leve ömlött a torkomból ahogy öklendeztem fel. Nem bírtam hányni.  
Zoe megölelte a hidegtől merev testem, megcsókolta az ajkaim, becsúszott mellém a kád hideg levébe, és nyögve rám ült, helyezkedve, melleit mellkasomnak feszítve.  
A szenvedésem rideg szexé vált ezzel a nővel.   
A fájdalmaim elől belé menekültem.

Odakint ébredt a nyár, hosszabbodtak a napok, fogytak az óriás mentes órák száma. Levi eltűnt akkortól, az álom semmivé foszlott, mint egy öreg ház a lángok fekete martalékában. Még hamu sem sodródott utána, lomhán az elmémben. A hiányát, a mélységet, a visszhangzó csendet, rengeteg munkával kezdtem kitölteni, nem adhattam fel!   
Erwin Smith vagyok!  
A mindenné kell válnom az emberiségem lelkében, különben itt pusztulnak a saját bezártságuk siket elméjében. Sírtam Zoe vállán akkor, mint egy csecsemő. És elfogytak a narkotikumok, amiktől elfojthattam a jobbom fájdalmát. Többé nem gyűlöltem. Szeretni kezdtem ezt az érzést, mert segített feledni.

...

A titkárnőm körmölte a diktálásom szavait. Fél éve kezdtük ez a sajátságos, "memoárnak" elnevezett dolgot, egy nyári lovaglás után jött az ötlet, és most tartok a közepénél. Újabb reménytelen küzdelmek öregbítették a lelkem. Levi elrablóit immár egy éve nem láttuk. Kánforrá váltak, mint az érzéseim. Ez az új Smith Parancsnok, nem ismert közeledést, és mosolyt. Az életben maradásomnak ára is volt ebben a világban. Vágytalan ridegség, és behorpadt szélű fémedények, amik ritka dühömben a kezeimbe kerültek.   
Hol lehet Petra a jelentéssel? Ma teszem hivatalosan Levi papírlapjait a "holtak" közé.  
A jobbom mozdulatlan fájdalommal akadályoz már az életemben A beletörődés a nyomorékságomba, talán ezt is jelenti. Hisz egy diktátornak mi szükség óriás kézre? Itt a szavak győznek az emberi elme szűklátása felett!  
\- Bejöhetsz. - zavarom meg a saját diktálásom. Bár nem kopogott.  
Kicsapódott az ajtó. Kitekintek az ablakon. Kopaszok a fák, és csípős az idő. A felsőm gombja majdnem kiszakad, mert muszáj nagyon mély lélegzetet vennem. Az ég borús, az irodám felhúzott zsalugáterei beeresztik a komor, szürke fényt. Eső illat. Most úgy tűnik, nem lesz tél, hála az istennek!   
Hanji Zoe haja ezer felé áll, szemüvege felcsúszott, lovagló csizmája félig a lábán, ahogy szíját aközben csatolja, hogy velem akar beszélni. Mintha fogmosás közben zavarták volna meg.   
Az alvó ruhájára felhúzott hevederekben nem épp hiteles.  
\- A Mária faltól jött egy üzenet! - húzta be a derekán az övet. Összegombolta a nadrágját, előre dobta a haját, hogy a szemüvegét a helyére passzolja. - A lovad már előkészítve!   
Türelmetlenül lapozok egy következő dokumentumhoz. Nem értem miért udvarol nekem azzal, hogy felöltözik!  
\- Erwin te fasz! Eljutottunk Eren pincéjéhez! - köpi a földre alpárian. A jegyzőnöm felsikkant, és azonnal a szekrényemhez rohan a helyéről, hogy kiakassza a kabátom.  
\- Most hagyják el a Rose szakasz legkülsőbb határvonalát! Hét rendellenes van rájuk tapadva, Eren óriása tizenöt másikat tisztított el az útból! Érted küldettek, de hárman már halottak közülük!  
Már a folyosón rohanunk. Zoe most kapja fel a köpenyét, én a kabátom ujjába bújok. Jobbom csökötten lóg az oldalamnak verődve. Az épületben katonák bukkannak fel, akik az alakzatuk szerinti helyükre sietnek! - A száznégyes osztag ott maradt a pince ügy miatt, Connie Springer érkezett lovon az üzenettel!  
Kiértünk az istállóba. Száguld a vérem. Három hónapja hagytuk el a belső fal védelmét, és a Rose fal széléhez költöztettem a főhadiszállásom. A legközelebb a rohadt állatokhoz!  
\- Springer hozza a tizes osztagot, tiéd a felmentő egység! Sok víz, és száraz ruha legyen kéznél! Amint jelzek, váltsatok irányt délkeletnek, és csatlakozzatok az elő örshöz, majd szakadjatok hat felé a különböző osztagvezetők csomópontjaihoz! A tervrajz szerinti felállás marad!  
Ordítom az istálló magasra nyúló kapujából. Félelem furakszik a homlokomban. Miért jutott most, az a nap az eszembe?  
Zoeval kilovagolunk az udvarra, át a bejárati kapun... futó virágok szorítják vas marokkal, a kerítés kőfalát.

Hat határvonalra osztottuk fel a fal körülötti veszélyzónát. Öt, nyolc, majd minden 10 kilóméternyi távolságot jelöl. Ha a "fal terhelő képességénél" több óriás veszélye fenyeget, a falvédők egy arra frissen alakított szakasza kilovagol megölni őket, mielőtt túl közel érnek. Új színeket használunk, hogy megkülönböztessük a távolságokat. A Rose fal áttörésének veszélye azóta minimálisra csökkent, hála a külső kerületeknek, amik egy tömörülésbe vonzzák az óriásokat. Legalább minden rendellenes mozgást észlelünk.  
De most! 

Az első három szakaszon átléptünk. A lovak tempósan vágtatnak. Készítettek számukra egy plusz takarót a hátukra, ami melegen tartja az oldalukat a hidegben is. Azóta magasabb lett a tűrő képességük. A lakosság hozzáállása, és segítőkészsége ingadozó, de úgy tűnik, hogy itt már ők is félnek...  
Emberek, akik feláldozzák magukat a családjukért. Egyre több hulla az égetőben. Az ég alja kopott narancs fényben úszik.

...

Leszállok a lovamról, majd az egyik kiskatona elviszi, Hanjiéval együtt, egy szárazabb helyre. A város hányadékszagú azóta, hogy elesett. A Falon tátongó lukon átkelni pokoli volt. Felöklendeztem a gyomrom.  
\- Te viszed a hármast. Én megyek az ötössel. Fegyver legyen mindenkinek kéznél, vész esetére. Felkötöttétek már az összes vezető kötelet?  
\- Erwin, fáradt vagy! Három napot lovagoltunk majdhogynem megállás nélkül! Az eszed ne veszítsd el megint!  
\- Éjjel könnyebb mozgolódni, ki kell használni az előnyünk, hogy esteledésre érkeztünk! Nappal is ráérek elájulni a fáradtságtól.  
A nő dacosan sóhajt.  
\- Azt üzenték, hogy negyede sincs feltárva az alagút rendszernek. - megroppantja a nyakát, majd mániákusan villannak a szemei. - Nyolcvanhét ember tetemére bukkantunk eddig, köss kendőt az orrod elé. Áporodott záp tojás szag van. Jobb esetben.  
\- A kötelek? - sürgetem.  
\- A saját keverésem! - és megint meglódul a nyelve, de már távolodok. - Kétféle kötelet használunk - lohol vissza a nyakamba -, a hagyományos hegymászó kötelünk, de én a szakaszvezetőknek adtam külön vékony drót köteleket. Olyan típusú, amit nagy fényben is nehéz kivenni, ha a kötelünk esetleg odabent elvágják, a földről kitudjuk tapogatni. Az már rajtuk múlik, hogy--  
\- Szakaszvezető! - rohan az arcunkba egy felderítő. Kalapál a szíve, és fehér az arca a sokktól. Amikor meglát próbál tisztelegni, de a rémülettől, ami átitatja, nem képes rá.  
\- Jelents!

Valóban Erenék háza. Vagyis már nem annak valójában, ahogy mesélt róla. Az időjárás, és a doh és dög szag már jócskán lepusztította. A sűrű penészes köd, felkavarodott most, ahogy a lépteinkkel felvertük, a falécek rostjaiból, a parketta maradékából, a redvás földből, ami néhol megsüllyedt a nyomástól a pince szint felé. Zoe és én is kötöttünk kendőt az arcunk elé. Igaza volt a nőnek. Ahogy mélyebbre hatoltunk a romokból kivájt szűk résen, megcsapta az orrom a lehetetlen szag.  
Fáklyákat kapunk a pince lejáratnál, bűzlik a petróleumtól. Amint az utolsó lépcsőfokra lépünk, már csak az ott várakozó két felderítő fáklyásaiból árad fény. Mocsok szaga keveredik a lángjaiba.   
Egy átlagos, kispolgári pince. Boroshordókkal, polcokkal, lomot, és összetákolt félkész barkácsolásokat látok. Azonban ez gyanús lesz, amint megpillantok az egyik sarokban egy kórházi véres hordágyat. Azt tudtam, hogy Grisha orvos. De nyilvánvaló volt, hogy itt nem tarthat rendelést.  
Az ajtó egy csapóajtón át vezetett le. A fal résbe volt elrejtve a vas, amivel fel lehetett húzni. Eren találta meg. Ők valószínűleg rég odalent vannak. Biztos, hogy én is oda akarok menni? Hanji Zoe behajol a fáklya fénybe, és valami brutálisan elmebeteg fejet vág.  
Igaz. Idefent rémisztőbb dolgok vannak.

\- Nyolc folyosónk van, különböző elágazásokkal. - a velem levő beszéde közben, újabb hulláról számolnak be az oldalamnál levő szakaszvezetőnek. A bogarak éhezve tapadnak a fényre a sötétségből kibontakozva. Pillék, legyek...  
A férfiak észrevesznek és tisztelegnek.  
Tovább megyünk. A csizmáink megsüppednek a vizenyős talajban. Köhögnöm kell a levegő izétől is. Csatorna bűz, és nyers hús szaga. Mi a francot művelt ez az orvos?  
Az orromig sem látok, csak néhány már berúgott ajtó figyel, szétvert bútorok foltjai, hordók, felborult asztalok sarkai. A falak korom feketék, egy élőlény sem lehetne képes arra, hogy kibírja itt!  
\- A legtöbb folyosó vak járat volt, vagy régen használták, de mostanra befalazták. De az egyik töltésben találtunk embereket! - köhögött. Láttam, hogy nehezére esik vissza tartania, hogy ne boruljon térdre a kezeivel. Vért köpött, érezni lehet a savanyú, de friss szagát, és minden máshoz képest eleven volt, még a piros csillanása is, Hanji fényében, ami a földre, és a falakra kúszott.  
\- Ah, Parancsnok! Ott! - mutat a fiatal.  
Arra vezetjük a nővel a fényt, amerre a karját látjuk mutatni. Egy kis lyuk látszik csak, félember nagyságú.  
Zoe kis habozás után elkapja a fényt. Embereknél ezt egyszerűen nem akarhatja látni.   
Egy üveges tekintet néz rám. Kadét lehetett. A szája összevarrva, a szemei félig újraépülve, kisült szemgödrökben. Fejtől lefelé egy fojtó zsinor lógott a nyakán, de nem ez végzett vele. Rajta kicsavart karok hevertek, de nem az övéi. Egy másik -odahajított- gazdájuk vállából lógott, a teste pedig hátratörhették, mielőtt odakerült, mert szó szerint összehajtották. Feneke a saját halántéka alatt, és a lábai kifelé lógtak, átölelve az egykori fiatal arcot maga alatt. Tömő anyagba épített testrészek, akárcsak az óriások esetében, de ezek nem voltak képesek a leépített részeiket megkeményíteni. Ezeket csak teljesen befalazták mert használhatatlanok lehettek. Az arcát egyiknek sem látom rendesen. Az undor végigszalad bennem, a homlokom zsibbadni kezd. Zoe nem szólt, csak elfordult, leguggolt, és kisvártatva némán elbőgte magát.  
Rázkódó vállaira csúszik a balom, egy egészen rövid pillanatra.  
\- Azonnal szedjétek ki Őket onnan! - utasítom a szakaszvezetőt. - Te pedig, amint idehoztad a katonáid, menj fel a tiszta levegőre! Parancs.  
Láttam a szemében az ellenkezést.  
Bólint, és elindul futólépésben. Másfelé indulok Zoeval, akit nem kell kérlelni.  
\- A járatok nem szűkek, tehát nagyobb jelentőségű ember csoport dolgozott itt, akiknek kellett a kényelem. Még sem látok egy fáklya tartót sem a falra szegezve. Mintha a vak sötétségben jártak volna, magabiztosan. - beszélek.  
  
A következő járatnál Zoe leakar szakadni tőlem, hogy nagyobb területet vizsgálhassunk át, ráadásul neki az egyik félreeső szűk alagút szimpatikusabb, mint az én járható utam. Tudom én, hogy csak az előbbi látványt akarja „munkával” elfeledtetni magával!  
\- Az is kell, hogy valaki elmebeteg az ilyen helyekre bemerészkedjen. - vigyorog. Talán mégsem kellene engednem. Amúgy is labilis lett Levi óta.

Velőtrázó ordítás ugraszt ki majdnem a gatyámból! A rohadt életbe is, megszoktam a felszíni tágas tereket, és rohadtul soha nem szerettem az ilyen bánya szinteket! Libabőrös lettem az idegességtől, rázni kezdett a hideg, és a jobbom megfájdult.  
Rég óta ismét! A felnyírt hajú felderítő belém rohan, és ahogy lepattan rólam, mint akit farkáért kergettek, szorítja össze a lábait, szégyellhetve, hogy valamitől behugyozott. Semmi bocsánatkérés, akkor nagyon megijedhetett...  
\- Parancsnok! Hanji szakaszvezető! Találtam egy élő embert!  
\- Levi Hadnagy! - hallatszik egy távolabbi hang. Hirtelen megmozdul alattam a talaj, és nem veszem észre, hogy a fáklyámat is eldobva kezdek rohanni, csak az ösztöneim után.  
Biztos csak a képzeletem játszik velem. A zavaros levegőben a hangok megtréfálnak. Fájhat a fejem, és talán az orrom is vérzik már. De nagyon erősen éreztem azt a visszhangot fültövön vágni, Zoe-ra a sarkamban sem merek tekinteni, hogy ön igazolást nyerjek a tévedésemről. Vagy igazamról.

Gerendák futnak a járat e részén, a plafont, vagy a folyosók oldalait tartják meg..., itt talán még folyt az építés. Egy halom felderítő egyenruhája szétszaggatva hever a földön, itt-ott, egyik-másikra rá is taposok olykor, véletlenül. egy pillanatra megállok.  
\- Amint elvezettél, oda, ahova kell, szedjétek össze, az összes maradványt. Hazaviszünk, amennyit bírunk!

Nem tudom, miért akarom ezt. Egyszerűen, ez a hely… Szándékkal egy ajtó sincs a cellákhoz. A megalázottság utolsó fokáig, mindent lássanak a rabok, akár egymást is. Meggyötört arcukat, remegő lábaikat. Hallják az utolsó halálsikolyokat.  
Ha eddig egy bitófát sem találtunk, az nem jelent mást, minthogy itt csak saját kezűleg, vagy gyilkosság útján hallhattak meg… akinek csak az utolsó darabkáját is el lehet vinni ebből az undorból, annak el kell!: ezt érezhette Levi. Ő megjárta ezt az utat. Tudta, mitől akarja megóvni a saját bajtársait.  
Hülye vagy Levim. Így akartak előcsalni…  
Vastag gőzpára tódul ki a számból.  
A fiatal katona hangja zúgás a fülemben. Mintha a lovam fújtatását hallanám! Nem mondhatta, hogy Levi…

Hosszú, vastag láncok lógnak a falakon. Az egyik vasrácsos fogdánál megálltunk, a minket épp beérő katona egy másiktól eltép valamit. A csörgés hangjából ítélve, talán a fogda kulcsok.  
A fáklyákkal fényt adó harmadik mellettük, Sasha Braus az, a száznégyes egységből.   
\- Parancsnok! Ott van…  
Megpróbál bevilágítani a belső részbe, némi fontos fénytől megfosztva ezzel, a zárral szarakodókat.  
Korom sötétség verődik vissza a fényről, és ott!   
Egy arc, én is látom! A pillái sután rándulnak sokadjára kaphatta ezt a borzalmas világosságot a képébe, fekete szembogaraitól, azt sem tudnám megmondani, milyen színűek a szemei, akkorára vannak tágulva. Hamarost a fény már kitölti az egész cellát, de a leülepedett, állott levegőtől, alig kivehető a teste.  
Mióta ül itt, a porban? Ki ez? A francba is, nyissátok már a zárat, szenved itt ez a gyerek!  
\- Mi a neved fiú? - kérdezi hírtelen Braus. Valószínűleg a kedvemért ismét. Kellemes, bizsergető a hangja, mint Petráé. Valószínűleg ezért, csak Ő próbált kommunikálni eddig a bent ülővel.  
Az csak a kezeit mozdítja. Felemeli, majd leengedi őket. Hosszúra hagyott láncok, a nyak-, csukló- és bokapántokra fűzve, émelyítő vasszagú, az egész borzalom!  
\- Érted amit mondok? - cseveg tovább a lány. - Nekem is kicsit más volt a beszédem! A hegyekben éltem. Sasha Braus a nevem! - artikulátlan, és túl izgatott.   
A bent ülő kinyitja a száját, aztán becsukja. Egy ócska fémtálat szúrok ki a lábainál. Üres.  
A láncok tartják a falhoz, a fenekén ül, és a lábai szétvannak dobva a földön. Próbál felállni, feldobja még a karjait is is a levegőbe, felfeszíti őket, hóna alja meztelenül csillog az izzadtságtól. Az egész fiú meztelen! Grisha, mit műveltél te itt!?  
Feladja, és visszaül, az edényét véletlenül arébb rúgta, ami megrémítette. Éles, csörömpölő hangot adott a földnek ütődő fém.  
\- Édes szar! - nyilatkozza a saját döbbenetétől végre szóhoz jutva, a huzatos négyszemű mellőlem. A fiatalnak tűnő srácnak fekete, erős színű haja van, végre, ahogy mozogni próbált, ebben a szar fény viszonyban is kivettem. Mintha világítana... A bőre olyan, mint a márvány, selyemmel leöntve. Rövid lábain, ölén, mellkasán, sehol nem voltak megviseltségre utaló jelek, leszámítva a soványságát.  
Francba! Túl messze van!   
Miért ver ennyire a szívem?  
\- Ez sem jó! Keress tovább! A cellaszinten kell lennie annak az átkozott kulcsnak, ami ezt a szart nyitja!  
\- Nem érted, nincs kulcs! Valószínűleg rég leléptek azzal együtt, ezt meg hagyták itt veszni, bezárva!  
\- Ez parancs! Keresd! - hallom a katonáktól.  
A kísérőnk dühösen csap bele a vasba. Újra, és újra megpróbálja rúgással elgyengíteni a rácsot, de reménytelenül.  
\- Menj arrább! - löki Zoe a katonát, és Ő maga is lábbal nekirúg a zárnak. Mitől lehet ez ilyen embertelen kemény? Mintha most öntötték volna, annyira friss, mintha ezt külön valaki fogva tartására készítették volna! Ki a franc vagy te odabent?  
\- Hozzatok le robbanó anyagot! - szólal meg a bolond.  
\- Zavarják a hangok? - Sashara nézek, aki a bezárthoz beszél. Ránézek Őrá is. Igen, láthatóan zavarja, az ujjait a füleinek nyomja, vállait felhúzza. Valami baja lehet már az agyának is.  
\- Utálom ha zajonganak, főleg ha eszem! - rizsázik tovább Braus. - Nem tudok eggyé válni azzal az élőlénnyel, aki a saját életét adta nekem, hogy tovább élhessek én! Ez rossz, tiszteletlen. Téged mi zavar?  
\- Ezzel semmit nem fogsz elérni! - okoskodik a négyszemű. Én megszorítom a mozdulatlan jobbom.  
\- Lesz egy kis bumm, összekapjuk, hazavisszük, és majd jó alaposan megmossuk-- - folytatja. Pont te beszélsz, büdöske? A szemem nem veszem le a gyerekről.  
Mozgott a szája?  
\- Koszos. Koszos vagyok. Vigyél el!  
Mi a…?  
\- Várj! Zoe tedd le a picsád, hallottam valamit! - intek oldalra. Megőrültem... De egy hang folyamatosan beszél hozzám. Folyamatosan elmondja, hogy „meg találtuk Levit, Parancsnok!”   
Ki az anyád vagy a fejemben? Ez nem--  
\- Vigyél el… Koszos... - Megfagy a vér az egész testemben. Ez a hang… beszélj. Várunk. Akár addig, amíg már azt is hallani lehet, hogyan karcolják a szálló porszemek a levegőt. Talán azért nem beszélt eddig, mert ezektől nem is tudott?  
\- Erwin Smith. - mutatok magamra. Majd rá. Létezik, hogy semmit nem ért ez a gyerek? Van értelme bármi reakcióra várni? De hisz megszólalt, amikor Hanji a fürdést fel említette!  
\- Erwin Smith! - erősítem fel a hangom. Majd rá mutatok.

„Levi…”

„Levi!”

A mögöttem lévő falig esem!

Hanji türelmetlenül toporgó lábai mozdulatlanná válnak. A másik szakaszvezetőnő épp az újabb kulcscsomót vette volna át, a társától. Én nem mozdulok.  
Hallja a csend, hogy mi megnémultunk.  
\- Ghh...! - folytatja Sasha. Mellei megfeszülnek attól a kíntól, ahogy egész testét próbálja a két rács elem között áttolni. Más esetben vonzó lenne, most… megpróbál bemászni hozzá.  
A fiú rá akar nézni, a sűrű haja lepte arcát felfelé emeli, a fények kínzó lassúsággal töltik meg azt. Vékony orr, sovány pofa, hosszúkás száj, haja zavarodott tincsekben omlik a jobb és a bal vállára, tömött, csomós, törött szálakban.  
\- Tudom, hogy őrültség, de nem nehezebb, mint kiszedni a lábad a medve csapdából! - nyúl felé.  
Elég Braus! - Kirágjuk onnan magunkat utána, úgy is éhes vagyok, hehe!  
Te hülye gyerek!  
\- Félre!  
Elkapom és kihúzom a lányt a grabancánál fogva, egy határozott mozdulattal, aztán úgy rakom arrébb a balommal, mintha tollpihét akarnék reptetni. Nem törhetem szét a falba csapva, és kell is, most azaz erő, ami belém gyűlt.  
\- Mindenki hátra! A falig! És ott marad!  
\- Robbantunk! - sikít fel örömében Hanji.  
\- Tartsd tátva a szád, négyszemű, és jegyezd meg, amit látni akartál!  
Dobbantok, majd rúgok. Ordít a vas hangja, de alig mozdul. Csupán annyira szar hangon csikordul meg, hogy most már mi is meg fogunk süketülni tőle!  
\- A kibaszott anyádat! - ordítok.  
\- Van robbanószer! - kérlel a négyszemű!  
\- Szarom le! - újra felemelem a lábam. - Te velem nem fogsz ki rohadék! - az én Rivaille-om!  
Neki ütöm most a derekam és a vállam is. Sikít. Csikorog. Visszabeszél, ellenkezik, nem akarja, hogy szeressem, imádjam, megdugjam, és elmenekül, meghal, eltemeteti magát, majd egy év múlva feltámad, mintha mi sem történ volna, pár aprócska lelki sebnél!  
Tetemes nyálat köpök a padlóra.  
\- Tarsd nyitva a szád négyszemű! - mutatok a jobbra a balommal.  
Megrándul, felpumpálódik a felgyorsult véremtől, hiába volt eddig holt, hátralököm, érezve benne mindent, amit valaha iránta, majd előre csapok vele, szétrobbannak az izmaim, és akkora zajjal tépem ki marokkal a cella egyik fogát, hogy a csattanás még percekig hasítani, roncsolni fogja a letapadt levegőt. A karom bőre vörösen izzik a leszakadt cafatok alatt izmok domborodnak ki, vékony vörös hártyával bevonva, védve bármitől, izzik az egész karom, az arcomon érzem a hegeket, üvöltök torokból a fájdalomtól, mintha parázslana belülről a bőröm. Az ujjaim akkorára dagadtak, mintha ráejtettem volna a kezemre egy zongorát. Szétszedem a többi fogát, hiszen a rothadt szájában tartotta fogva az Én madaramat, összegyűröm őket, ahogy az elsőt, és csillámló szürke porként szórom szét a levegőben, ahogy az első rácsszemmel tettem. Utat téptem mindenkinek végre.  
Követnek!  
Minden léptemben!

Áttaposok a lucskos, hozzá nem méltó földön, lerogyok mellé, mint egy szar, a köpenyem azonnal ráborítom, és belerántom az egész testét, amennyire csak lehet, és várok!  
Hogy visszatérjem a világunkba onnan, ahova menekült a lármától, és a kezemben tomboló szerelmemtől. Csak addig megérintem az Őt fogva tartó vasat, és mintha mit sem tettem volna imént, megszólítom a szerelmem.  
\- Levi! - mondom! Ő tüsszent. Majdnem elzokogom magam ettől az egyszerű, emberi reakciótól, amit az általam felvert vas-, és földpor okoz. - Szeretnél sétálni odafent?  
A tenyereimbe fogom azt az apró fejet. Érinteni, fogni, érezni, szagolni, hallani, látni! Nem bírtam tovább.  
A bőre tapintása!   
Védekezőleg felemeli a karjait, és ökölbe szorítja az ujjait. Ha a sajnálatom folyhatna, most elömlene az orrom vére is.  
Ahogy ott térdelek előtte, látva a szemeit, azokat a vágyakozó, éhes pillantásokat, az örök szabadságot kereső tekintetét, üvölteni lenne kedvem! Zoe ujjai a torkára tapadnak. Pulzust mér. Fogom a fejét, hogy csak engem láthasson mostantól ezen a gányadék helyen. Szanaszét égetetem, amint kiviszünk innen mindent, ami a mieinké!  
Nem mozdul el a tekintete az enyémről.  
  
\- Egy csiga is gyorsabban vándorol oda hozzá! - kommentálja a pulzusát a nő.  
\- Itt a víz Parancsnok! - esik mellém térdre Sasha kulaccsal, de amint átveszem tőle azt, feláll, és távolra megy. Erent hallom meg. Terjed a hír. Ordít valamit, hogy ide akar jönni.  
Levim!  
Meg fog állni a szívem!  
Levi!  
Próbálom megitatni, de nem akarja! Végül először az arcába lötykölök a kulacsból, és amikor megérzi a bőrével, a szempilláival, és az ajkaival, fogaival, nyelve hegyével, mi ez, hogy ez csupán tiszta víz, elfogadja tőlem a száját. Hatalmas kortyokban nyeli, mohón. Mennyi ideje nem ittál itt?  
Amint kiürül, idegesen ellöki magától a fejével.  
\- Itt van! - kapja meg valakitől, Zoe a láncvágót, a szemem sarkában. A férfi jobb csuklójához érinti. Látom, ahogy az egész testében minden izom megfeszül, készülve valami beteg fájdalomra, amit a szadista álmaim egyikében láttam.

A nő lepattintja a jobb, majd a bal oldali csukló vasat is, következőleg bokán, végül feltartom Levi állát, hogy a nyakáról is leszedje azt a borzalmat.  
\- Nézd. - mutat valamit a nő, nem most kellene Levi bőrének különlegességeit felfedezned te-- - Kezdem érteni, hol vannak…  
Nem hallom, mit magyaráz. A férfi nyakán vörös foltok. Teljesen normális, a kezein és a lábain is vannak, hagyjál már!  
Kapkodok, mérlegelek, döntök, fogd be Zoe, kérlek!  
A kabátomból jobbja totál szellős, de olyan forrónak érzem ebben a fagyban a kezem, hogy iszonyat fáj, de talán, melegbe tudom őt is burkolni vele!   
\- Erwin! - épp a kezembe akarom hajtani őt, amire két tenyérrel elkapja az arcom, és egyetlen ugrással térdelésből, úgy a földre vág, hogy oldalra csavarvja a fejem is! Fél centivel többet fordít, és akkorát roppant a gigám, hogy annyi!   
Elkapom őt a hóna aljánál, és magam alá dobom egy durva pördüléssel. Lenyugtatom, ha nyomorékká is lesz! Ezek után mániákusan félni fogok a lábaitól, mert megcsaltak!  
Annyira hiányoztál!  
\- Erwin, ne most szarakodj a páros tánccal! - próbál segíteni a nő. A jobbommal tartom a fiút a mellkasánál, majd egy akaratos mozdulattal vissza belecsavarom a felöltőmbe. Majdnem beleférne oldaltól-oldalig. Ő a karjait feszíti ki, hogy elérje az arcom.   
Az ölembe húzom.  
\- Zoe, Braus, ti elől, ti ott ketten, a vezető kötelet fogjátok, és vigyetek ki! Eren, ti a száznégyes egységgel mellém, és mögém, minden penge legyen kéznél! Lehet, hogy csak erre vártak!  
Gah! Bele baszódok a földbe, a nyakamnál, és a vállaimnál fogva. Két talp tapos a gerincembe, majd a saras földön cuppogó hangot adva csúszkál tovább az emberek között. Mozogni próbálok. A fények hintáznak a remegő sötétségbe kapaszkodva, mintha az függöny lenne, és azok pedig játékos kezek, amik mozgatják őket.   
Mintha megfektetett volna. A gerincem majdnem eltört, de az élmény vadabb, mint ha fellőnénk ezer jelzőfényt egymásba. Érzem a füleimben a lélegzetét, szinte ki tudom találni mit, tesz épp, ahogy az a másik két korcs a légiómban.  
...

  
A tiszta levegőt enni fogom, ezüst étkészlettel. Ez hiányzott az utóbbi időben! Az érzése a szabadságnak, a falakon kívül, a lovaglás, a háború győzelme, és veszteségei. De ez sok mindenen nem változtat. Levi a kezemben van, de makacson akarja, hogy ne hordjam már királylányként.  
Végül is, igaza van. Tartanom kellett volna királylányként.   
A billog undorítóan korhadt fája szorítja hátra a csuklóit, de legalább már öltözékben van. Eren a vállait fogva kíséri, ha az én ölem nem fogadja el. Levi az óta biztosan az eget nézi, mióta nincs menekvése. Keresheti az ezer csillagot, amiknek a fényét, még a legkegyetlenebb pillanatban is érezte a bőrén.  
\- Hol vannak?   
Rápillantok, de nem ismétli meg a kérdését.

Úgy kellett volna bánnom a selyem seggével, ahogy való! Bántottam, az élete tudatában, hogy hányszor riadt fel üvöltve, és rohant ki a fűbe mezit láb, a pengékkel a markában, hogy elüldözzön valamit.  
De voltak azok a pillanatok is, amikor kezdett bízni a körülötte levőkben. A háziakban, a felderítő egységben, én bennem. Nem szólt, hogy elviszi a lovamat, de nem tűnt el vele örökre. Az lett az Ő jószága, mert neki adtam.  
Figyelem a járását. Tudatos. Ki tudja meddig voltak az izmai használatlanok, mégis, úgy jön, utánunk az idegen ruhákban, mint ahogy teljes felszerelésben járt: magabiztosan.  
\- Erwin, vihar közeledik. - hallom. - Hamarosan reggel. Berendezték az ideiglenes szállást. - szól ismét Hanji.  
Fél szemmel figyelem, ahogy Levi régi csapata róla beszélget. Leginkább Jager, Braus, Kirstein és Ral, aki egy ideje Renz-et helyettesíti. Úgy tűnik jót tett a csapat morálnak. Ral nem jön közelebb.  
Szégyelli a voltát a nőstény.

Hanjira nézek. Rengeteg idő eltelt, és még rengeteg idő fog kelleni, de Őt haza kell vinni, most azonnal! Hanji rámnéz.  
\- Ackerman, Kirstein, velem jöttök, Hanji, rád bízom a többi munkát!  
\- Én Erennel maradok! Itt éltem ugyanúgy! - Mikasa. Persze, Levi mesélt róla emlékszem, a feleselős lány. Elkapom a hajánál fogva, és a földhöz vágom. Levi felfigyel a jelenetre. Majd elsodródik a tekintete a kezemre. Újra normális... és nem is a jobbom használom. Adják a Szent Falak, hogy ez így maradjon.  
Elengedem a lányt, és felegyenesedem.   
Eren nem tudja eldönteni, hogy üssön-e állon engem, vagy maradjon Levi mellett?  
\- A Parancsnok vagyok, Ackerman! És te soha nem tartoztál ide vérségileg. Eren marad, te jössz, kell az erősítés!  
\- Ahogy látom, annyira nem! - tápászkodik fel. - Ahogy látom, megint elveszteted a fejed. Pedig kezdtél magad lenni ismét! - oh! Talán őt kellett volna terapeutának használnom. De Zoe legalább megmutatta, mi mindenre jó még egy ajak.  
\- Mikasa, hagyd ezt abba! Tedd, amit a Parancsnok mond, kérlek! Én kettőnk helyett is itt lehetek! De te nem lehetsz ott is és itt is! Szükség van rád!  
Eren tekintete fellángol, de könnyek is gyűlnek belé.  
\- Én még mindig felnéztem heichou-ra! Vigyázz rá, értem! A gyerekkoromért, és az emlékeinkért! Amikor ott volt mindenki helyett, ha kellett! Hiszen nélküle már réges-rég nem élnék!  
\- Arminhoz ragaszkodom! - igazítja meg a sálját a lány.   
\- Ral, értesítsd a tieid! Jaeger, és a többiek, Hanji osztagával maradnak!  
Elfordulok.

Egy ellátmányos szekéren kapott helyet Rivaille, és Armin. A fiú gyümölcsöt pucol maguknak. Egy hasonlóan átlagos paraszt ruhát húzott Armin is, mint ami Levin van, utóbbi egy tiszta pokrócot kapott. Beszélni nem igen hajlandó, de ez jottányit sem érdekel engem. Ha egy talicska kismacskát akar játszani, tegyen úgy!  
\- Alma! - és Armin beleharap a sajátjába, hogy lássa a másik, nem mérgező. Balja újabban tartja felé az ételt. Annyira óvatosan nyúl hozzá, a fiú tenyerében tartott gyümölcshöz, mintha egy teáscsészét érintene.  
\- Köszönöm!  
Vajon meddig fog ilyen halkan beszélni?  
\- Anyám, már így is megnőttem, mint a gomba, hova nőjek még? - panaszkodik Jean Mikasanak, a lováról.  
\- Indulnunk kellene, vizesen hasznavehetetlen lesz a felszerelésünk! - reagál Mikasa. Huh, Jean arca! Majd elhívom magamhoz, és adok neki pár trükköt a nőkhöz. Hírtelen milyen kedélyes lettem!  
\- Igen. Indulunk. Akkor, amit megbeszéltünk! - mondom.  
Levi rám néz.

De végül is, miért nem örülök, ha ezt akartam mindig is?


	7. 7.

\- Jönnek.... - hallom meg Rivaille hangját, annak ellenére, hogy a füleimet százszoros hangerővel veri az eső, és azt hittem az első mennydörgéstől, hogy a világ szarta össze magát végre a lépteim alatt. A sáros talajon folyamatosan kicsúszott a szekér hátsója, a két lovat alig bírtam irányítani a kantár szára vizenyős volt, és csúszkált a kezem alatt, mint egy átkozott kígyó, amit vacsorához akarnák elfogyasztani.   
Szóval ez nem is mennydörgés volt! Az óriás ocsmány pofája eléri a szekerünk seggét, és Armin várja, hogy ki kelljen ugornia ültéből, hogy levágja a nyakszirtjét, de semmiképp nem akar útjában lenni a másik kettőnek.  
\- Picsába, félre csúsztam! - hátrapillantok, épp látom, ahogy Jean koordinál a levegőben, nem találhatta el rendesen a hatalmas célpontot. Mikasa felváltja a támadópozícióját, és Ő csap le a szaros állat gyengepontjára. A kimetszet, hús egyszerre távolodik el vele, Mikasa a szekér peremén kap támaszt, mint egy galamb az ablakpárkányon.  
\- Figyelj oda Jean! - szúrja le a másikat.  
\- Még húsz határvonalra vagyunk az első falutól! Addig bírjátok ki! - kiabálja Armin a viharban. Az én hasznavehetetlen seggem a platón csapkod. - Szükségük van rám!  
\- Mikasa itt a lovad! - lovagol be mögénk Jean, a kezében a lány lovának kantárjával. Alig látom a gőztől, amit felvert ez a mocsaras, halott föld. A nő bólint.  
\- Armin, te navigálsz, nem vagyok vakonlátó, és szakadékugró sem!  
\- Ti nem halljátok? - forgatja felém a fejét Levi. A tekintete nyugodtan vág az én feszült pillantásomba. - Ezt a csöndet?  
\- Armin, jegyezd meg, hogy az első úticél egy orvosi szoba!  
\- A vadak nem lélegeznek. Mintha már valami elriasztotta volna őket. - folytatja.  
\- Ezen a területen rengeteg óriás van, két szakasz múlva nyílt terepen leszünk, és onnan Parancsnok, ön is tudja, hogy a vesztünkbe rohanunk. - kiabálja túl magát is Armin.  
\- Odaérünk! Csak takarítsátok ki erről a földről ezeket a disznókat!  
Levi felnevet.  
\- Sajnálom. - mondja, de nem ránk néz, hanem mereven felfelé.  
\- Legközelebb Levi Hadnagy, valami jól szituál helyre tűnjön el! - ciccent az egyetlen női társaságunk, majd Jean fényének a sarkára tapad.  
Eszembe jutnak a memoárok, amik az eddigi életünk taglalják részletesen, Levi-al, amit az értünk oly rajongó jegyzőmön jegyez le, betűről betűre, talán pontosabban, mint ahogy a saját megkopott emlékeimben szerepel, és olykor, visszaolvasáskor találtam benne olyat, amire addig nem is emlékszem!  
Talán a jegyzőmön is intelligens fajta, csak elárulta értünk az emberiséget, akkor nevettem a legjobban, amikor minden fakítás nélkül beszúrta a jegyzetek közé az első éjszakánk a balkonon Vele, igazi lelkesedéssel formálva meg a száraz szavakat: szinte már hasonlítottak a Mária fal menti, kiszáradt vetésre..  
Erwin Smith megbolondult óráinak minden legombolyodott kis fonalát belekötötte egy egész pulóverre, egy olyan megkopott szürke színűbe, amelyet olykor én is, azért adtam a szarosra, mert a fehér bőre vakított a pőre színtől, és így sötétben is megtaláltam, hiába vannak máig macskaléptei.  
Egy zörgő, csörgő vasfelszerelésben, akkor is, ha az erőlködéstől ordít, mert az izmai másként már nem bírnák el a nehéz mozgást, a fájó lábat, a pengékben vissza tükröződő emberei halálát, akkor is, ha elveszik egy évre, semmit sem hallat maga után...  
Hogy kerülhettek ezek az én életem sárga lapjaira, a tintafoltok szürkéibe és feketéibe?  
Talán a jegyzőmön feltalált egy olyan könyv műfajt, hogy "rajongói írás, fiú szerelemről"?   
Az esőtől nedves arcom nem puhult fel, a bőr nem lágyult el, mintha szivacsként szívná fel a vizet, és ezért talán ijesztő lehetett, hogy felnevetek.  
Áh, picsába, minek jöttem szekér seggen, a kényelmes fajtám! A szemem sarkában közeledik valami. Fátyolosan fehér, mint egy lehetetlen kisértés.  
\- Armin, ki kell másznod lóhátra, Mikasa jelre levágja a rögzítő pántot, a többi az én dolgom!   
\- Nem egészen értem Parancsnok a parancsot, azt hiszem, a kezdődő őrülete eltompítja! - szájal vissza, na, neki is most kell bele kezdenie a fiatalkori változó korba?  
\- Mikasa sincs hallótávolságban - folytatja a fiú. - De tisztán látom, hogy társaságunk érkezik, mit csináljak, Hadnagy?  
Biztos, hogy nem nyelvbotlás.  
\- Ölj meg. - kapja az egyértelmű utasítást tőle, amire egy esztétikus káromkodást ordítok fel.  
Földmozgások követik a vendégünk, aki a kocsi oldalához közeledik, egyre erősebb, és a talajon egyre tarthatatlanabb a mozgás, a lovak hangja élesebbé válik, a fújtatásszerű fájdalmuk nyomja az agyam. De ha Levi-ra nézek, sokkal jobban félek, mint a közeledő rendellenesek puszta jelenlétének lehetetlenségétől is; nem az a másod kezűleg öngyilkos fajta szeretőt faragtam belőle, ugye?  
Mit csináltam veled Levi-om?  
\- Jiháá! - ordítok a lovainknak.  
A plató faszerkezete már az út elején korhadásnak kezdett, a vihar Óriástenyérként tapossa maga alá. A zuhatag függöny vastag volt, mint egy menyegzőn az ara fátyla.  
És tejpüré.  
\- Parancsnok, benéztük a napszakot! Kibaszottúl nappal van! Érti?  
Jean vágtázik a szekér mellett. A pengetartókat szorosan tartja a markában, amiben a gyeplőt is. Egy pillanatra sem gondolom meg! Nincs az a Szent, akiért megtenném ezt a lépést! Hazaviszlek Levi-om!  
\- Parancsnok! Gondolkozz ésszerűen! - Jean hangját lemorzsolják az idegeim. A sár ropogása a lovak patái alatt, és a nehéz szekér súlyától, annyira gyötrő, hogy a fogamat kell csikorgatnom.  
\- Egy rendellenes hátulról! - hallom meg Armint. - Mikasa egyedül van!  
\- Picsába ezzel Parancsnok, kockáztatja az életünk!  
\- Te mit tennél Hadnagy? - csapok a csizmáimmal a lábtámaszra. Nem kell hátra néznem sem, mert akkor lehet be is pisilne! Nem vagyok szolid most!  
\- A picsába már, hazamennék! - káromkodik lóarc.  
Meghúzza a ló gyeplőjét, majd fordulatot vesz, vissza a fák közé. A hatalmas törzsek, és a kitárulkozó lombkoronák esti sötétséggel kárhoztatnak! Önző disznó lennék, mert szeretem?  
Akárki halálát cipelem, az Ő életéért cserébe!  
Egyáltalán Ő még?  
\- Hadnagy! - tudom, hogy nem Jean után ordít Armin. Levi-om fél lábbal a szekér seggén támaszkodik, puskával (Armin puskájával!) a markában. Gyűlöli az esőt, de annyira, hogy már ez sem nem tudja tisztasággal érinteni a bőrét? Annyira rendellenesen izzik alatta!  
\- Eren lettél? - kiabálok neki, de előre a lovaknak. - Szedd le magad onnan! - befogok rekedni!  
De mintha süket lenne! Ez mondjuk nem hat újdonsággal... megmarkolom a gyeplőt, majd hátra töröm magam, hogy Armin nyakába akasztva a bal karom, kitudjam cserélni magammal Őt. Megrázkódik a szekér segge a dobbantásomtól, Armin felnyikkan a seggre ülésétől, a vízverésben alig látom hova ugrom. Armin a nyakát törhette volna, de az intelligenciája meghazudtolja a valóság törvényeit, és a vezető szárba kapaszkodva vak vezette saját magát. Káromkodik.  
Otthon mindenki megy az orvosiba!  
Elkapom Levi haját (mert a pöcs leguggolt), és csomót tépek ki a lovam gyönyörű fekete sörényéből! Levi reccsent a padlódeszkákon, én a rendellenes karommal védtem az egész képem a lövéstől. Majdnem szétroncsolta a húsom, mint egy kibaszott hentes!  
Leszorítom a vállainál, majd a derekára ülök. Épp nem borít úgy maga alá, ahogy soha nem tudott volna!  
Már nyálat kellene cserélnünk!  
Már marnom kéne a ruháit!  
Már hallanom kéne a nevem a számából!  
\- Biztonságban vagy!  
Nem válaszol. Levi! Gyere elő odabentről!  
\- A társaid vagyunk!  
A szemei megakadnak végre a szemeimben, és megmozdul a szája.  
\- És Ők?  
Derékból fordulok hátra. Semmilyen aludttejes ködfüggöny nem tudná elrejteni azokat a fekete szempárokat, az arany hajszálakat, a halott színű bőrt, a kezeiben megvillanó pengéket.  
Szellemet látok.  
Auruo Bossard a lelke megtestesülő poklát.  
\- Elszarta a tervünk! - harap a levegőmből, de csak ennyi időnk van viszontlátás örömére.   
Petra, Auruo, a pokolba is, otthon beugrok Apám sírjához, hátha Õ is felkelt!  
\- Petra segít elől Jeannak! Egyelőre felejtse el, hogy hazatérnek.  
Én köpők. Láttam, hogy Ő-rá nézett, és egy inger megmozdította a jobb kezem.  
Benne jobban megbízok, mint benned! Ő nem tért vissza a pokolból, csak egy Óriás bendőjéből!  
\- Egyelőre csak a kezem vesztettem el, nem az eszem! Az enyéim között vagyunk biztonságban! - reklámozom a csapatmorált, a felderítő egység berkeiben. Büszke vagyok rájuk! Hatalmasra is dagadt a mellem öregségemre!   
A fiú egy pillanatra hátranéz, teljesen megcsavarodik a feje, épp nem töri ki a saját nyakát, majd újra ránk. Bólint.  
\- Petrával hazavisszük önöket. A Hadnagyúr? - nem néz rá. Bassza meg! Ha ezt az egészet Arminnal ketten sem fogjuk megérteni, akkor szarban vagyunk!  
Mi a...?  
Levi meglep, és abban a kis időben, ami alatt fel is tápászkodnák, is csak annyit látok, hogy Auruo ölébe tapos, az arcával az arcába hajol, a kezeit a combjaihoz tolja, miközben Ő instabilitást játszik a lován!  
Megszakad a szívem!  
Azért, hogy aztán azzal etessem majd meg Leviot.  
Jegyzeteltetni fogok valakimmel!  
Levi szája Auruo szájára tapad. Hallom, amit mond pedig csak szájról, vagyis ajakról tudja a másik is csak leolvasni, mert nem beszél hanggal.  
\- Ne félj, jól leszünk... - és az anyag tapad Levi hátán, a karjai izmai megfeszülnek, megmarkolja a felcsatolóit a pengepárnak Auruo combjain, és egy mozdulattal ugrik a levegőbe, és húzza ki a pengéket. Auruo belemar a nyelvébe, de állja a szemeivel.  
Az eső veri a kapucninkat, és olyan fülsiketítő a zajt mintha bakanccsal dobolnának a macskakövek keményre feszült dobhártyáján.  
Levi volt az oka, ki a franc más lett volna az oka? Hogy figyelni tudtak az adrenalinra, és az az okozta felfokozott érzelmi állapotban megrekedt cselekvésképtelenség hatására megfordult sebességre. Minden lelassult, a lovak vágtája diafilmek kockáivá váltak, amit lassan vált a vetítőgép, a hangok szúnyogcsípés szerűek voltak.  
„ - Jó nap az elmebajnak." Mondja a szörny a fejemben. De ez a Levi nem az a Levi, és végképp nem a régi Levi.   
Nem hasonlított egy emberre. Feketéknek tűntek a szemei, démoni vigyorral száll a levegőben, és egyáltalán nem hord felszerelést, csak a levegő hordja őt. Mint amikor egy nagy szélvihar felkapja a falevelet, és a falevél megtudja ülni azt. Az esőverés olyannak tűnik Levi körül, mintha felfele esne, és nem eső lenne, hanem vér. A felhők pedig halott óriások szürke gőzpárájának gomolygásává válik. Levi ege teljesen felfordult.  
Csupasz kezekkel tépte fel a nem apró nyakszirtet. Nem ejtett akkora sebet, mint akármelyik penge, de a legapróbb golyó is megöli az áldozatát, ha pontos a találata. És az óriás hátán vízesésként lefelé zúduló vérpatakban lecsúszott, mert az a szardarab nem tudta azonnal felfogni a saját halálát, így egy pillanatig úgy állt, mint egy sáros domboldal darabja lenne, és Levi a legnagyobb szennyben szánkózott benne. Igen, biztosan megőrült. Bár, hogy lehetne ennél elegánsabban ölni, ti tudjátok? Ezt nem kérdésem meg, mert még a fejemben is túl elgyengültnek hangzott. Az a kibaszott valami nevet rajtam.  
Levegőt köpök magam mellé. A jobbon leszakadt szétszakadt. Otthon tizenöt öltésnél többel tudták összehúzni a csonkon tátogó sebet. egy torzó lettem. Levi-om pedig csak nézte, amíg velem nem kezdett zuhanni.  
Vajon, hogy talált rá a jobbomra? Mennyi időt ölt bele igazán, hogy térképezte fel azt a területet, ahol jártunk, mikor Ő nem is járhatott kinn és hány szívességet tett az információkért?  
Az eső, a világ, és a hangok eltűnnek. Csak Levi talpainak mozgását hallom. Ahogy a mocskos földön tapos, ahogy megtalálja a láthatatlan szörnyeteg izom kötegeit a fák takarásában.   
Levi a tenyereivel a torkomon. Hogy mozoghat így!?  
\- Miért törődsz velünk? - kérdem óvatosan. Félek, nem válaszol majd.  
\- Én a szörnyetegekkel törődők.  
Elenged.  
...  
A lovakat azonnal az istállókba terelték. Szerencsére Petra, és Levi másik három gardedámja is inkább ebben segédkezett, mint, hogy nekem szegeztek volna olyan kérdéseket, amikkel én is szeretnék felszegezni pár embert a falnak. Ha már Fal, esélyem sem lett volna elérnem a Rose falat, de hiszen ez nyilvánvaló volt!  
Egy szakadt, ósdira rohadt kisbirtokot találtunk, a felsőbb szintek használhatatlanok, nem kérdés, hogy az óriások az itt élőkkel együtt, széttépték majdnem magát a házat is.  
Itt szállt meg az egységem, viszonylagos távolságban a Mária falon tátongó lyuk szájától. Szerencsémre az óriások annyira belakták a Falon belüli térségeket, hogy messzebb épp kevesebb számban akadnak. És ebben a tiszta pokol időjárásban, Ők is nehezebben vesznek észre minket, mint mi Őket. Talán Eren körzetében elegen maradtak a mieink közül, hogy rájuk koncentrálódjanak.  
A rendelleneseket elvétve, akik idejövet akartak felzabálni.  
A legviccesebb, hogy itt nagyobb biztonságban érzem magam, mint otthon. Itt se nemesek, se zsarnokok, csak az embereim, és a halál. Ezek a dolgok pedig mindennél megbízhatóbbak!  
Nem készítettem fel erre az egységet. A hideg kikészíti ezt az almot. Egy maroknyi fiatalt. A tojáshéj ott van a seggükön, de legleleményesebb osztag ez...  
Hanji jól válogat!  
Igyekszem hamar felfordulni, hogy végre Parancsnok lehessen.  
A szalon padlózatán a deszkák már púposodásnak kezdtek. A kandalló volt mégis a legnagyobb munkájuk. Lehordtak minden szárazan maradt bútort, darabjaiban, felszedték a tapétát ahol még nem ázott át, a nemesi érték minden nyomát, ami mozdult lángra raktak, ebbe értve a hullákat, akik a pincébe ragadva lelték a halálukat. A túlélés nyomorúságos. A boros hordókban érintetlenül érlelődött az alkohol. Be fogok rúgni az este.  
Minden idegsejtem meleg rongyokban akarja már tudni a kóbor macskáját.  
Az osztag úgy tizenöt taknyosa, és a szakaszvezetőjük sorba tömörültek az üdvözlésemre. Csodálatos a gitt egylet, de az enyém sem utolsó. Feltámadt halottak; az egész speciális osztag.  
És Levi!  
Bassza meg, mindenhonnan az Ő nevét hallom. Mint egy kóros visszhang egy forró délibábban. Levi-om.  
\- Mutatkozz be! - utasítom rá. Teljesen megfeledkeztem arról, hogy a lovakat istápoló négyen, és a Mária falhoz visszazavart Jean-ékon kívül senki nem tudja, ki miatt hagytam ott mindenkit a szarban, Eren pincebejáratának a szájában!  
Olybá tűnik, nem akarja felfedni magát. Csont vékony ujjait a kapucnija szájába fűzi.  
Hezitál.  
Vagy felmér a halálos csapáshoz. Mindnyájunk kivégzését terveli ki fejben. Azt hiszem, végül halasztja a gyilkosságot.  
\- Levi. - hajtja hátra a csukját. A kapucni rátapad a hátára, a köpeny elfedi, mintha egy titok lenne. A haja, az egybefüggő zöld lombkoronákra emlékeztet nyáron, ami feketébe burkolózik, mert elrejti a világunk elől a napfényt. Az eget... Francba, mit keresel te idelent a földön?  
A taknyosok olyan riadtan néznek össze, mint az őzek a jöttünkkor, amikor még mertünk rájuk odakint vadászni.  
\- Szerinted, ha Levinek odaadtál volna egy olyan gyógyszert, amitől elfelejtheti az emlékeit, ha akarja- -Zoe megakadt, mert bele kellett nyögnie a saját szavába -, akkor mit tesz?  
\- Hozzám vágja, majd elkáromkodja nekem a szar mind az ötven változatát. - homorítottam, hátracsaptam a fejem - És még pofátlanul fel is takaríttatja velem a gyógyszert, amit Ő maga szórt szét!  
A végét már ordítottam. Nevetségesen fekete humor, hogy dugni is csak úgy tudtam a nővel, ha beszélgetünk Levi-omról...  
...

Szarkupac!  
Mondaná Levi felháborodva erre. Dokumentumok fedik a padlót, minden irányban, mintha bejött volna a vihar szétszórni őket a lábaim alá, de jobban bántja az orromat az égett komposzt szaga, főleg ha az penészes gerendahusángok, tapéta csíkok a falakról leszaggatva, bútorok óriási szálkái lángokba vetve. Ezek elkezdtek szelektálni, jobb dolguk nem akadván, az aranyhímzett betűk giccsei, vagy a ritka szállítólevelek szaga, és a felmért pincényi bor állomány részegítette meg őket. De Pixis is parancsnok két kupica tömény között! Ki vagyok én, hogy ítélkezzek?  
Nem Levi. És Levi sem Levi. Aki már rég szóvá tette volna ezt az állapotot.   
Ő még a szart s betűrendben ürítette!   
Rámozdultak egy pillanatra a pengékre a kezeim (az a húsizmos korcs jobbom is), de erre megszólalt végre ez a falakszentségének istenverése.  
\- Én öltem meg őket! Ne keressétek! - beszél a szája. Elébe kerülök. Auruo bokacsizmái és Petra csatakos csizmatalpai is beérkeznek, a másik kettő társaságaban -mintegy végszóra.  
\- Nem éreztem fájdalmat. Nem éreztem szokatlanságot a halálukban. De amikor ők öltek, különös -éreztem a szívverésem. Nem tudtam volna megmondani, hányszor dobbant.  
Mint szex közben. Szakítja az agyam működése félbe a hallásomat. Megmozgatja a lábait. Pokrócokba csavartam, mint egy vékonytésztás-húsos tekert ételt. Melegben tartok valakit, aki valószínüleg már rég nem tud beteg lenni, miközben az ittlevőket csak a bor fűti.  
\- Hadnagy - próbálkozik Auruo.  
\- Azt hiszem felismerem a "jót", meg a "rosszat", és bármit jelentsen, így ha kell, bármikor használhattok!  
Meghűlök a szavain, pedig nekem is hírtelen bor vérűnek kéne lennem. Legalább kétszer olyan hideg lett hírtelen. De legalább nem vagyok egyedül, Levi gardedámjai hasonlóan galamboznak a nyakukkal.   
\- Erwin uram, kész a fürdő! - szalutál bele a romantikus idillünkbe egy aranyospofa baka.   
\- De sietniük kell, mert a rézkád sem tartja sokáig melegen a vizet!  
Leviomért a szar közepén is fürdőt csináltattam.   
\- Segíts! - mondja Levi. - Elfelejtettem, hogy kell tisztálkodni! - ez már túl aranyos, és az meg nem normális, hogy ezt gondolom! - Most csak veled van kedvem beszélgetni!  
"Használj, ha akarsz!"  
" - Használd Erwin!"  
Kuss!  
Miért? Petra erre a megfelelő! Ő a tyúkanyó a rókalyukban!  
\- Te voltál ott! - folytatja a szemeibe nézve. Ott voltam veled, az osztaggal, ez nem szólhat megint csak a kibaszott érzéseimről!  
\- De gumikacsát nem kapsz, gyere!  
Pancsikolj! Bassza meg, ez az első szó, ami eszembe jutott. Miét vagyok ilyen degenerált?  
Az osztag róla beszél! Behallatszódik. Auruo, Petra és a másik kettő története is siker szám lett, de ma Leviot koronázzuk.  
Itt valamiért több a hogyan lehet életben? Az extázistól szinte makulátlanra józanodtak.  
Inkább Levira koncentrálok. Lehet úszni sen tud.  
A meztelen férfi szenvtelenül ismerkedik a fürdéssel. Elmutogattam neki idiótán, mit kell csinálnia a szappannal (kinél volt szappan?, előléptetem hálából!), és a testével, hova kenje, a vizet hogyan merje a tenyerébe, de nem sietteti a dolgot. A pancsolásra hamarabb ráérzett.   
Soha nem tusolt három percnél tovább!  
"Nézd Erwin! A te műved!"  
Levi felemeli a karjait, és a haját öblíti. A teste most remekül látszik; girhes lett, és rettenetesen mocskos volt, mégis, bármi féle lény lett, teljesen épp a teste, csak azokat a hegeket viseli, amiket rég ismerek. Nem tudott teljesen meggyógyulni, de tudom, hogy most már nem tehet rá senki sem stigmát.  
Rohadjak meg, ha nem bántották! Örömmel vállalom!  
Valahogy meg kell védenem! A kezemmel, a számmal, a létezésemmel!  
\- Hé! - szólal meg, vagy rám, mert kitudja mióta bámulom.  
Áll a rézkádban. Az ablakon hagyott gerendák résein beszűrődik a nap fénye, csíkokban nyalogatja Őt perverz módon. Elmehetett a vihar. A mögöttem és körülöttem gyertyalángok fényei vibrálnak féltékenyen a falba vájt rekeszekben.  
Nem igen kell már világosság, hogy lássam Őt!  
\- Meguntam, tiszta vagyok, és fázok. Kihűtöttem a vizetek, és összemocskoltam. Sajnálom. - mit sajnálsz ezen te idióta? - Megcsinálhattam volna ezt odakint is a viharban. Miért pazaroljátok rám a az értékesebb tiszta vizet?  
\- Mert az esővíz hideg. - megint a nem normális törődés. Kinyújtom felé a karjaim, de mégis egyedül mászik ki.  
\- Én nem fázok meg, ők igen! - mondja. Most meg teljesen önmagad vagy.  
\- Ők hősök, te pótolhatatlan - a fejére csapom valaki köpenyét(nincs törölköző, mégsem vagyunk szálloda), ez a gesztus nem tetszett annyira neki.  
\- Kimegyek, próbálj megszáritkozni, mielőtt felöltözöl. Ott vannak a ruháid! - mutatok a sámlira, amire ültem volna, ha képes lennék rá, a remegő lábaimmal.  
\- Nem! Eleget voltam egyedül! - megfogja a kezem. Ettől kicsit szédülök, mit beszélek?, ki akar csapni az egész gyomrom tartalma!  
" -Kibaszott úriember vagy Erwin!"  
Legalább arra lenne hasznod, hogy elveszed a vért a farkamtól! Azt hiszem megörültem. Azt hiszem a saját jobbommal kommunikálok, amit Levi könnyedén megérintett.  
" - Nem kaptam érte köszönő levelet!"   
\- Félsz tőlem? - kérdi tőlem ez meg, onnan lentről. A szemei mégis erővel villanak felém. Mi a szar van?  
\- Hozd ide a ruháid, segítek felöltözni! De ne szokd meg, hogy parancsnokok ugranak minden szavadra Levi!  
Hogyne baszdmeg, hazudj még magadnak te Volt parancsnok!  
Szeretett. Engem. Lesüllyedt értem. Elfeledte a napot. ÉN lettem a csillagos égboltja. ÉN lettem a reggele, és a szürkülete. Engem látott utoljára életében. Az én édesanyám felkarolt a méhében, tejet adott a melleiből, nekem, kivette a saját szájából nekem az ételt, mosolygott nekem, megtanította lerajzolni az eget, a nappalt, az éjjelt, és a madarakat. Ő lett a két szárnyam, miután meghalt. Csak felkellet nőnöm hozzá, hogy ezt a terhet elbírjam.  
Hogy repülhessek.  
Mint a rajzolt madarak, a kései égbolton, amin már kezdenek látszódni a csillagok...  
...  
Közönyösnek érzem magam. Lehet, ha másképp alakulna, ugrálnák, és tapsikolnák örömömben, hogy Levi barátai itt vannak.  
Levi körbenéz az alsó szinten. Próbál visszaemlékezni rá, jó helyen jár-e? Vagy megint egy másik cseszett "ott"-ba került? Akkor már tényleg halálra b**nám magamat. Sírva. Mintha kitépnék a kezedből a szülésben meghalt asszonyoddal közös gyermeketek. Az utolsó dolog, ami emlékeztet Levire, az Levi lesz, semmi más.   
\- Jobb illat lett. Ez a bőröm tisztaságától van? - kérdezi.  
\- Feltakarítottak, hogy ne érezd magad "ott". - ez nekem csúnyább szitokszó lesz, mint bármelyik másik az egyre bővülő fogalom táramból.  
\- És miért nincsenek itt? - folytatja az ismerkedést az egységgel. - Nem akartam tényleg elzavarni őket! - egy pillanatra a földre néz. Látja a karcvonalakat az avas parkettában.  
\- Odakint ellenőrzik, minden rendben van-e. A barátaid pedig odafent keresnek maguknak pokrócokat.   
\- Kész a tea Erwin! - toppan be Petra a konyhából, egy nagy fazékkal a kezében. - Beviszem az alvó helyiségbe. - Petra fény glóriát visel, és önmagát vakítja el tudatosan. Ő az a lány, aki nyelt egyet, és azt mondta magának, mostantól ilyen az Ő Levija. Tulajdonképpen csak Auruo Bossarddal lesz problémám. Auruo Bossard nem fogadja el, hogy megdugtam a Hadnagyát. Azt pedig főleg nem, hogy ez után is megszándékozom. Auruo baszdmeg Bossard mindegyikük szemére bódító szürkehályogot varrt álmukban, hogy csak Ő viselje ezt a terhet. Ahogy valaha Levi is.  
\- Hadnagy - dobbant előtte az említett. Levi érdektelenül kikerüli, és inkább a csalogató illat után megy.   
\- A te hibád - horkan fel Auruo, amint kettesben maradtunk, és azt akarja elhitetni közben velem, hogy a hangszálai szakadnak bele az erőlködésbe, nem a szíve épp. Hátat fordít nekem és keres valamit, amit a gyengülő tűzre dobhat. - Mit tett még Parancsnok a Hadnaggyal, a nyilvánvaló megalázásain kívül?  
\- Oda dobtalak titeket egykor Rivaille-nak! Ez nem elég Auruo? - megfeszülnek a karjaim. Bocs, a húskezem kidomborodik inkább. - Megkóstolhattátok a mennyország ambróziáját!  
\- Paraszt vagyok, nem értem ezt a dumát! - kiabál. Jogos. Nekem van tiltott könyvtáram. Oh, a káma sutra jut eszembe, és kezdek én is érdektelenné válni Auruo felé. Amikor nagyon erős volt a gyászom, csálé Levikre és Erwinekre rajzoltam át a parázna képeket.  
\- Nem magának leszek hálás, az egy másik Auruo Bossard lenne! Nekem nem duma kell az emberiség megmentéséről, mert ezt az emberiséget a faszom sem akarja megmenteni!  
\- Ömlik a vér a szádból. - mutatok az állára. Legalább már nem ájul el, ha megroncsolja a saját ajkait.  
\- Megerőszakoltam. -folytatom sóhajtva - Eleinte idegen volt a testének. Eleinte volt, hogy végig sírta. Eleinte emberként ellenállt. Aztán a drogja lett, egy vezeklése, azokért a bajtásaiért, akiknek a halálát hazaviszi, odaadja a családjaiknak... Egy b-  
Auruo megüti az orrom. Felfelé reped az orrnyergem tőle. Oldalra csavarja a fejem a másik öklével, a vállaimba támaszkodik, és a hasamba térdel. Az alsóajkából is ömlik már a vére.  
A szemei reszketnek. Én gyöngyöző nevetésbe törőm a derekam, vagy az ő ütésétől bukott hátra a felső testem, gurgulázó veszettség szabadul ki a számból, mint a pestises métely a földalattiakból fog majd ránk szabadulni egyszer. A nyilvánvaló felismeréssel, és az önvád létének kicseszett felismerésével, a "baszdmegmegbasztamaszerelmem" visszhangjával a törött faszomban, feszülő metsző fogakkal nevetem ki a fájdalmát a nyomorultnak.  
\- Azt nem is meséltem, mit csináltam Petrával! - húzom ki magam, fölé fölényeskedem, jobbomat a mellkasának lapítom. Az ütést csak jóval a pillanat tört része után érzi meg, leesik a földre, mint egy halott. Lehet összeroncsoltam a tüdejét dühömbe. Ezt csak Hanji Zoe tudná megállapítani. De itt csak a bajtársai elhűlt tekintete ütközik meg a falakon. Hol van Petra?  
\- Úgy is meggyógyul, ugyebár? - mondom a halott földön fekvőre bökve.  
...  
Hogy temessek újra egy élőlényt? Hová ássam a felfelé mászó óriási százlábút, ami helyette mászott ki a sírjából? Karomra akarom azt is ölelni, mert egyszer Levi hulláját zabálta. Benne van a beleiben, a húsában, a szövetéiben, a tudatában és a karmájában is.   
Nem kell orvosnak lennem, sem Hanjinak, hogy megállapítsam az elmebajt. Még nem csavarta ki annak a nőnek a nyakát, mint egy régi gyertyát a tartójából, de a tenyerei agyrázkódást okozhattak a nősténynek. A tekintete távoli. De épp engem néz.  
\- Most mi nem tetszik az uraságnak? - kérdem természetes mozdulattal belépve abba a szobába, ahova a fekhelyét szántuk. Mi szokatlant, vagy izgatót találhatott itt magának?   
"- Kapd el!" - nevet bestiálisan a vörös hang a fejemben. "- Gyámoltalan, aki irányításra vágyik, hisz te is tudod Erwin Smith, mennyire akarja az uralmad!"   
Királya vagyok a váradnak, birtokosa a földednek, ura a testednek, hangod az elmédnek, utolsó szege a koporsódnak!  
\- Engedd el! Ez parancs!  
Levi utoljára a markára néz, majd eltaszítja magától a nő fejét. - Mi volt ez? - kérdem. Petra messze a legerősebb, mindahányuknál, talán ezért gyűlölöm annyira. De nem tud most válaszolni még akkor sem.  
\- Nem beszélek többé veletek. - jelenti ki makacs gyerekként, én engedem, hogy megkerüljön, hogy kicsusszanjon azon a kis résen köztem, és az ajtófélfa közt. Mert kénytelen hozzám érni a szűk hely miatt, és ez elmondhatatlan.   
Beleélveztem az alsómba. Áldja a Szenteket a rétegelt öltözködés.  
\- A lovaitokkal alszom!  
Rendben. Tégy úgy.  
Megreccsen a parketta. Mikasa sóhaja is árulkodó, ha nem hallottam volna meg Auruo jöttét. Ők ketten voltak ebben az órában az őrség. Az itteni egység odalent pihen, mi az egyetlen épp szobát jelöltük ki arra, hogy basszuk a rezet. Jean és Armin a kanapé halovány emlékén, Mikasa az egyik hasonlóan jó állapotú fotelban ül. Én a korhadt deszkákkal beszegelt ablaknál gondolkoztam ezidáig. Körben gyertyákat raktunk a földre, mintha titkos rituálét készülnénk végrehajtani. A hallottak is feltámadnák már, mi lehet ennél durvább?  
\- Itt rekedtünk. A sár olyan, mint egy hatalmas víznyelő. - kommentálja Auruo, de a tekintetével nem ide figyel. - Ti halljátok ezt egyébként?  
Őszintén, eddig azt hittem csak én képzelődők, bár a szarházi ugyanolyan elmebeteg mint én, de ugyan azt, mégsem hallucinálhatjuk nem? Magamat is kivizsgáltatom otthon.  
\- Én csak azt hallom, hogy Mikasa csikorgatja a fogait mert nem mehetünk vissza Erenhez . ércelődik Jean. Armin a nyakát nyújtja, ezzel kihátrálva a megfeszülő helyzetből.  
-Ki tud zongorázni? - szólal meg végre, ezzel megmentve egy újabb vitától. Eleve egy halott taktikai megbeszélés közepette voltunk, és úgy látszik, mind azt gondoltuk, a saját képzeletünk ilyen dallamos.  
A falat támasztottuk a hátunkkal, vagy az ajtófélfát. Egy régi, és már teljesen elfeledett, lágy zene dallama szólt az elhangolódott zongorán. Onnan ismertem fel, hogy az egyik cselédem tanította Levinak többek között ezt a kottát is.  
Nem volt egyenes a háta ülés közben, mint egy zongoristának illik, és a pedálokat sem használta -bár valószínüleg már elrozsdálltak rég. De emlékezett a hangok helyére, és az ujjai helyesen mozogtak.   
Ő csak apró mozdulatokkal követte a zene okozta mozdulatokat, rázkódást, élvezetet, dúdolást.  
\- Miért öltétek a sajátjaitok? - az ajkait néztem, amikor már megfordult a székben, amin eddig ült. Bár az én derekamon vetné már úgy át a lábait, mint azon a rohadt széktámlán.  
\- Nem a zongora hangolódott el? - kérdem hangosan. Biztos én süketültem meg.  
\- A ti szárnyaitok viseltétek, amikor őket átvittétek a folyosón.  
Olyan vádló a pillantása, mint egy kisgyereknek, aki rajtakapta az apukáját, hogy mégis van édesség a felső szekrénybe rejtve. A régi életem édesapámmal.   
-Nem tudom érteni, miről beszélsz, Levi. Nem értem, hogy azzal vádolod az enyéim, hogy bántalmazta a sajátjait.  
\- Ti tettétek! - feszül meg a testtartása. - Friss mező illatotok volt mindig. Napfény kúszott a szemeitek gonosz ragyogásába. Tudom, hogy a bezártságban, csak azok ragyoghatnak, akik tudnak repülni!   
Érezni kezdem a vibrálást. Kész arra, hogy megtámadjon.  
Gyorsan fordítanom kell az álláson.  
Bízzon a sajátjaiban, de tarthassa is őket ellenségnek, amíg nem juttatom el, egy elmeorvoshoz! Vagy nekem már Hanji is jó!   
\- Akkor rosszak vannak köztünk! - reagálok végre.  
\- Hiszel nekem? - elkezd kicsit megereszkedni a tartása. Mintha lassan rogyna össze az izomzata az orgazmus után.  
\- Mindenki hisz neked. - fél térdre ereszkedem elé. Tudom, hogy ez némileg fölény érzetet nyújt számára, és főképp a biztonság érzését. Aureákéra pillanthatott, mert hagyta, hogy megérintésem.  
\- Levi. A mieink szeretnek téged, és soha nem zárnának be egy ökörszemet, ami az égre való!  
Nem tudhatja most, mi az az ökörszem, de nem akartam túl nagy teret engedni neki az érzelmeimhez. Egyébként az eddig látott legkisebb madár, pont akkora, mint egy ökör szeme. Ő fedezte fel egy alkalommal, épp ezért is használom fel most ellene, ezt az emlék töredékem.  
Levi kihúzza a balját a tenyerem alól. Pedig úgy érinteném még. Már éreztem felmelegedni a bőrét. A jobbommal érintettem meg, szándékosan. Úgy tűnik mássá vált, és akként is lát minket. Nem, mint Eren, vagy Petra, vagy a többi intelligens. Ő másmilyenné formálódott. Megcsókolom képzeletben, majd felállok.   
\- Egyébként azt hittem, nem állsz szóba velem. - mondom kicsit kacérra véve.  
\- De nem is veled beszélgettem az előbb...  
Fura a tekintete. Ő maga pedig félelmetesen egyszerűen őszinte. Hiányzik. De legalább nem szökött ki mégsem a lovakhoz.

Rábízom a velem kicsit sem szimpatizáló élőholtakra a környék felderítését, mondván, talán még sem halnak meg még egyszer. Petra a szíjai megigazítása közben jelezte a tekintetével, hogy semmit sem felejtett. Ebben egyetértünk. Én ugyanúgy gyűlöllek, szuka!  
\- Mi három napig várunk rátok! Remélem addigra vége szakad ennek az elbaszott időnek, és visszatalálhatunk a Mária falhoz!   
Mint tíz percre rá, hogy Levi abbahagyta a zongorázást, az egyik kadétot kikérdeztem a még kevésbé részeg brigádból, hogy mi is a helyzetünk, akkor közölte, hogy pont ugyanolyan véletlen találták meg ezt a szakadt házat, mint mi. Nem vettem ki a részem olyan lelkesen az utóbbi időben a térkép vizsgálatban, vagy az egység beosztásában, ezért simán benyaltam, hogy ez egy taktikai állás. Édes faszom! Ezt ha Hanji Zoe megneszeli. Kurvára be kell hoznom azt, amit a burjánzó őrület miatt el kezdtem hanyagolni. Kezdve az empátiával.  
\- Kitettük az összes víz tárolására alkalmas hordót! - jelentette a gyerek, mikor épp végre megtaláltam a legkevésbé szar állapotban levő cselédszobát a földszinten. Őszintén, Hanji intelmei kezdtek beigazolódni. Azt pedig szintén figyelembe kell vennem, hogy ez a rendellenességem a sötétségben nem szeret éber lenni.  
\- Jean Kirsteinre bízom a felügyeletet, Armin Arlert lesz a váltása! Ti is két óránként, kettesével aludjatok, senki ne legyen túl fáradt!  
\- Igenis!  
\- Átgondolom a stratégiai lépéseket, és azonnal értesítsetek, ha a Felderítőim visszajöttek!  
Itt némi értetlenség rajzolódott ki az arcán. Nem magyaráztam meg Levi volt osztagának hírtelen visszatértét, de ezek a srácok szinte friss vér. Nem voltak akkor jelen. Később megindoklok mindent. Ezt észre is vette az arcberendezésenen, a totális fáradtsággal egyenértékűen, tisztelgett, sarkait a földnek koppintva, majd távozott. Ajtó nincs és a földön alszok, büdös krumplis zsákkal takarózva, de kit érdekel. A fáradtság, az pont az.  
"Elfut a nyuszika!" Egy tükör előtt állok. Rendezetlen a képem, mintha borostásodtam volna!, de Ő a túlodalon, igazán kinyalta magát. Csupán a vörös szemek, és a ruhátlan test nem hasonlít rám azzal a rohadt húskézzel. Szóval ezzé váltam?  
"Kelj fel te szarházi, mert itt hagyott a vacsora!"  
\- Nem fogom a kedvedért újra gerincre vágni Levi-ot! - rivallok rá. A körülöttem levő sötétségben, csak mi ketten látszunk. Én, és a tükörképem. Ő mosolyog. A fogai hegyesek. Semmiben sem hasonlít rám, mégis felismerem. Hiszen úgy néz ki, mint én.  
Megmozdítja a gusztustalan karját, kinyúl a túloldalról, és elkapja a torkon. Reagálni sem volt időm.  
"Bepisiltél Parancsnok!" Szorítja a retardált kezet a torkomra.  
Felriadok. Persze. Ez egy álom. Ilyen irreális dolgok, csak álmomban történnek. De az sem normális, hogy az órákra levő Hanji Zoe képe a képemben van.  
Köpenyéről ömlik a víz, a szemeit tisztán látom, tehát nem egyedül van, valaki bejött, és tartja a fáklyát mellettünk.  
Mi a szar?  
\- A Falak! Megsemmisültek Erwin!  
Mintha a halálos ítéletem mondaná ki. Mintha giotin csapódna épp a nyakamon, és a fejem leválna a nyakamról. És még vissza sem szerezhettem az én Hadnagyomat!  
Már nem vagyok fáradt. Pedig biztos, hogy csak percek teltek el. Többet nem alhattam. Érzem a testem minden porcikájában.  
Az előtérben Mikasa annyira öleli Erent, mintha majdnem meghalt volna. Az egységükből csak a Connie fiú, és Sasha vannak még idebent. Akkor már mindenki a lovát szereli fel.  
\- Erwin! - támaszkodik rám Hanji Zoe, aki mintha még sápadtabb lenne, mint két pillanattal ezelőtt. A szemüvegét is elhagyta, az egyik szeme vérzik, a szája felrepedt, a haja kibontva omlik le a vállaira. Rohadt élet, mi van már!  
\- Eltűnt miden, nem csak Shiganshina, hanem az egész! - ordít fel Eren. - Egy hatalmas Semmi van az otthonunk helyén, egy fekete mélység, aminek nem látszik az alja!  
\- Miről beszélsz Eren? - fordulok felé.  
\- Eren, ez őrültség! Megsérült a fejed! - érintené meg őt a testvére, de Eren ellöki a kezeit. Ez még az álom része lehet, csak rémisztően valóságossá vált.  
\- Nem tudom, mi történt, a portól lehetetlen levegőt kapni, semmit se látunk, az eső sárrá duzzasztja a felkavarodott homokot, amit eddig érzékelni képesek voltunk, az le írhatatlan.  
Magam felé fordítom a négy szeműt, és a vállaimra teszem a kezeim.  
\- Azonnal visszamegyünk, és minden élő és halottat megkeresünk! Mikasa előre megy, és megkeresi az Auruo osztagot-  
\- Már mindegy. - mondja a hangja az emelet felől. Az eddigi zajok teljesen eltompulnak. Eren hisztérikus zokogása abbamarad ami tépte a fültövem, Levi a rozoga lépcsők legtetején áll, a szemei az ottani fenti sötétségben páratlanul kékek.  
\- Megmentettem az embereket saját maguktól. Azokat az embereket. Szarral volt tele a lelkük. Sokkal jobb nekik holtam, abban a világban, nem is éltek igazán!  
A gyülölet a szemében, a szavai, amiket ismétel az én számból. Amiket felizgult állapotomban súgtam a fülében, és amiket annyira gyűlölt hallani. Levi, aki én rám nézett, halott volt még mindig, csak én hitettem el magammal, hogy feltámadt.  
A lelkét megölték.  
Nem tudok könnycseppet ejteni az emberiségért.   
\- Amint el áll az eső, kilovagolunk, Conni kérlek szólj a kintieknek. Mikasa, ti addig is a Hadnagyot a borospincébe vigyétek le. Az lesz az ideiglenes fogdája. - Hanji szedi először össze magát.  
\- Hogy tudná-! - szólna bele Eren, de Mikasa elcsitítja. Ő elhiszi amivel a férfi magát vádolja, ahogy én is.  
\- Levi, van ellenvetésed a büntetéseddel szemben? - kérdem.  
\- Nincs.  
Az ítélet eldöntetett.


	8. 8. [end]

\- Meg kell ölnünk - ismétli Mikasa. Nem kell megszólalnom, mert Eren helyettem trágárkodik vele. Nekem csak sajog a fejem, majd szétrobban, az időérzékem megsemmisülni látszik, ahogy az épp elmém is katatón álomba ringatja magát. A macskáim jutnak eszembe, az a Levi forma aki imádott egerészni, és esküszöm őket sajnálom most a legjobban. Hát mi történt veled Erwin Smith? Lófasz sem.  
\- A Hadnagy megsérült, beteg lett, és hülyeségeket beszél Mikasa! - kiabált Eren, de igazából mindnyájunkkal is.  
\- Te nem voltál velünk amikor az óriások üldöztek! Kitörte a bilincseit, és puszta kézzel ledöntötte azt a szart! - ordított Jean. - Mi hozzájuk sem fértünk mire Levi már a nyakszírtjét semmisítette meg!  
\- Álmodtad Jean! - kiabált Eren.  
\- Levi ölte meg az elrablóit. - szólalt meg Hanji. A hangjára csend lett, még én is jobban figyeltem. - A testén friss sebek voltak, de nem a támadás okozta azokat, hanem a védekezés. Levi ellen védekeztek! Tudom,h hogy vér borította be a folyosókat, de egy halom testet találtam az egyik járatban, akik nem a mi felderítőink voltak! Erwin… !  
\- Én nem láttam rajta sérülést - álltam azonnal Eren mellé, nem is figyeltem igazán arra, hogy itt Hanji a legéppeszűbb.  
\- Mert te odáig voltál, hogy megtaláltuk Leviot. - közölte Mikasa fújva. - Eren, akire te felnéztél, az nem Levi, ez az ember egy gyilkos!  
\- Folytasd szuka, és téged is rendre váglak! - elsötétedtek a szemeim, pedig tudtam, hogy Mikasa igazat dumál. Ackerman volt, akik pedig nem igen tévedtek.  
\- Ne beszélj így Mikasaval Parancsnok! - Jean a védelmébe kellt. Sasha és Connie odakint voltak őrségben, Petráékat várták vissza így Armin volt a soros a baráti csapatból, de Ő szokatlanul csendes volt. Akkor tűnt fel, hogy nincs velünk, de a közelünkben sem.  
\- Hol van Armin? - kapcsolt Hanji is. Egyem az éles eszét. Ezen gondolkoztam én is!  
\- Megkeresem, ha addig Eren pórázra rakja a testvérét.  
\- Te is tedd ugyanezt a Hadnagyoddal - szólt vissza Mikasa. Legalább adott egy ötletet, hol kezdjem a keresést.

Mintha egy kör piát nyertem volna a kocsmában. A borospincében fáklya fénye lobogott. A talaj cuppogott a talpaim alatt, de így is ki tudtam venni a beszédfoszlányokat. Nagy területű helyiség volt ez, menekülő járatokkal, vész idejére, az egyik ilyenbe kisértük le Leviot. Most is ott volt, megkötözve, és nyugodtan, mintha semmi rossz nem történne körülötte. De nem egyedül. Armin hangját hallottam kerepelni körülöttem. Hallótávolságon belülre merészkedtem, tudni akartam, miről beszélgethetnek.  
\- Levi-san, ez nagyon sok ember. Nagyon sok ártatlan, akik meghaltak miattad. - mondta Armin. Nem vádló volt a hangszíne, mindinkább kérdő. Talán Ő sem hitt ebben az egészben, ahogy Eren sem.  
\- Az emberek nem ártatlanok. - felelte Levi. A szavai nem voltak önmaguk, de ezért nem hibáztathatom, hiszen az eszményei elvesztek vele együtt valahol abban az egy évben. - Évtizedek óta agymosottak, a saját világuk sem látják.  
\- Tudjuk, hogy a világunkon kívül van egy másik világ. - mondta Armin. Leültem az egyik dobozra, amit megpillantottam a földön véletlenül.  
\- De nem mi akartunk bezárva élni egy szigeten, a Falak mögött.  
\- A mienk kínoztátok a megvetéssel, és a halálba hajszolással. A reményeink nevettétek ki, a szabadság utáni vágyaink. Én csak segítettem, elszakítottam a láncokat amik itt tartják a felderítőimet.  
\- Mi történt veled Levi-san, amiért ezt az utat választottad? - kérdezte Armin. El akartam képzelni most az arcát, ahogy a beszélgetésük alatt felnő egy pillanat alatt. A legjobb Parancsnokom lehetne a tökéletes világomban, ahol én már nem élek rég.  
Levi mosolyog. A bal kezemet teszem fel rá.  
\- Megtörtem. - mondta Levi. Megtört. Megkínozták, és nem bírta tovább a lelke. Oda adta az emlékeit valaminek, ami benne szunnyadt, csak menekülhessen. De akkor miért volt ott a fogdában, miért nem lépett ki a fényre, miután végzett?  
\- Aki voltam, nem tudott tovább létezni.  
Armin sóhajtott. Megérintette Levi vállait, aki térdepelhetett, hátrakötözött kezekkel.  
\- Vissza akarjuk kapni a Hadnagyunk Levi-san. - mondta Armin. Megértette Levi kurta válaszait, amiket én képtelen voltam.  
\- Ő meghalt…   
Megreccsent alattam a fadoboz ahogy felálltam. Armin megrezzent, mint egy rettegő növényevő a sötétben. De csak én vagyok az, a legrosszabb rémálmánál semmiképp sem alantasabb nem?  
\- Semmi gond Armin. Nagyon hálás vagyok a próbálkozásért! - odamentem hozzá, és a vállára tettem a kezét.  
\- Nem értem el semmit. - mondta olyan haszontalan vagyok hangon.  
\- Menj fel, frissítsd fel az arcod, kivörösödtél.  
Nem volt igaz amit mondtam, de el akartam küldeni a gyereket, hogy kettesben lehessek az én Leviommal. Csak akkor tűntek fel a szemei igazán, amikor elfordultam az eligyekvő Armintól, és Őrá pillantottam. A kezei és a lábai is gúsba voltak kötözve, de akár csak úgy itt hagyhattuk volna magára, olyannyira nem ellenált, velünk szemben.  
Csak a tekintetében láttam, milyen játszi könnyedén megölhetne minket is.  
\- Hogyan ölted meg az emberiségemet?  
Nekivetettem a hátam a közeli falnak. Nyírkos és hideg volt, de pont leszartam.  
\- Felrobbantak. - mondta ezt úgy, ahogy én mondanám, hogy odakint esik, vegyünk fel kabátot.  
\- Te voltál? - kérdeztem tőle. Ha nem domborít valami jobb választ erre a kérdésre, Mikasa eléri, hogy kivégezzék, mert jogosan vannak beszarva tőle, és én sem vagyok jobb helyzetben ezügyben.  
\- Uri erre a paradicsomra vágyott. - a szemei ragyogtak a sötétségben. Mintha egy hatalmas titkot árult volna el, és ezt én is éreztem.  
Históriától már hallottam a családjáról, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy Levi szájából is meg hallhatom ezt a nevet. Olyan távoliak voltak Ők egymástól eddig a fejemben, a Reiss család fogságban akart minket tartani, a szégyenkezés ketrecében, Levi minduttalan a szabadságunkért harcolt.  
\- Ki Ő neked Leviom? - guggoltam le a fal mentén. Egy magasan akartam vele lenni.  
\- A leszármazottja vagyok…   
Egyszerre mint a villám csapott belém a felismerés. A Reiss család, az Ackerman család, a legerősebb klánok, és Levi a közös gyermekük volt. Azt megtudtuk, hogy az Ackermanok nem képesek semmilyen behatás alatt óriássá változni, de talán Leviról ezt nem tudta senki az elrablói közül, ahogy azt sem tudtuk mindig, hogy Ő is egy Ackerman. Talán az a sok kínzás amit elszenvedett, azért volt, hogy óriásként irányíthassák ellenünk, de mivel képtelen volt átváltozni lassan beleőrült ebbe, és átadta magát a Reiss család vérvonalának. Egy képességet szabadítottak fel benne, ami benne szunnyadt, de senki sem tudhatott róla, és Levi ezzel a képességgel semmisített meg mindent amire csak gondolt. Mi a telibebaszott franc ez? A rémület kigyöngyözött a homlokomon is. Meg kell ölni Leviot.  
Felálltam, és közelebb mentem, egészen addig, ameddig csak bírtam. A karjaimat kinyújtottam felé és a hátába nyúltam. Kioldottam a karjait, majd le hajoltam, és a bokáit is kibogoztam. A lábaira rántottam fel, amikor már hallottam a sietős lépteket, ahogy lefelé haladtak a korhadt lépcsőfokokon.  
Bassza meg az a Jó Falak Szentje!   
Leakasztottam az egyetlen lobogó fáklyát a tartójából és beledortam a sárba. Amint kialudt a láng, emlékezetből beugrottam Levial az egyik járatba, amit nem torlaszolt még el semmilyen törmelék, és reméltem, hogy lesz kijárata mert oda lesz mindenem, hogy ha nem!  
\- Erwin! Az Istenre, Erwin, nincs más választásunk! - kiabált utánam Hanji. Hallatszott a hangján, hogy zokogott, vagy még most is zokog. A húskezemre esküdtem, hogy előbb ölnek meg engem, mint Leviot. Hangtalanul csúsztam a fal mentén egyre beljebb a sötétben, és a bűzben, miközben a másik kezemmel Leviom csuklóját fogtam.  
\- Parancsnok! - kiabálta nekem Eren messzebbről. - Kérlek, vidd el Őt! Feltartom őket!  
Eren kimondta ezeket a szavakat, és a kézfejét maga elé tarthatta, így megfékezve a felénk tartókat. Ő az aki képes lett volna mindegyikünket ugyanúgy megölni azzal, hogy itt és most átváltozik óriássá, így most Őt is megkellett győzni arról, hogy engedje tovább őket. Pár perc előnyt jelentett mindenképp nekünk.  
\- Erwin - fogott a kezemre Levi, és egy másik irányba húzott. Majdnem elestem a saját lábaimban amikor kimondta a nevemet a saját hangján, tisztán, és szelíden, mint akkor régen. - Erre jobb a levegő.  
Hallgattam rá. Ó hogyne tettem volna? Egy kis idő után eső hangja csapta meg a füleim és én is megéreztem azt a friss levegőt, amit eddig képtelen voltam észre venni, hiába lettek jobbak az érzékeim. Levi megállt egy ponton, ahol a sötétség összesűrösödött, és azt mondta, túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy kinyissa a pince feljárót. Hát ezzel vitatkoznák vele, de hátrébb toltam Őt és kiütöttem a szaros fát a saját tenyereimmel. Úgy roppant mint a gallyak a talpaim alatt.  
Fogalmam sem volt honnét tudta, hogy itt van egy kijárat? Talán még odakintről láthatta, de fene azt a brutális memóriáját! Újra kézen ragadtam, és együtt kimásztunk a ház hátsó felénél. Csak néhány katona állt kint, de Ők az a vihar zaja miatt nem hallottak meg minket. Így szerencsénkre az őrséget sértetlenül hagyva jutottunk el a lovainkhoz. A saját állatom nyugodtan élvezte az eső hangját a védett istállóban, ami még épp nem dőlt a nyakába. Felénk fordult, amikor érzékelte a jelenlétünk, szinte köszöntött a szemeivel.  
\- Erre jönnek. - mondta Levi a levegőbe mutatva. Az istállóból láttam ahogy Armin szilluletje rajzolódik ki az eső fátyla alatt. Kiabálhatott, de reménytelenül.  
Szinte feldobtam Leviot a lóra, aztán felkapaszkodva rá ugrottam mögé én is. Megsarkaltam az állatot, aki nem várt több szép szóra, az utolsó pillanatban vágtattunk ki Mikasa mellett, aki próbálta elkapni a lábamat, de már nem érte el azt.

Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el a vándorutunk alatt. Levi fáradhatatlanná vált, és folyamatosan beszélt. Mintha visszakaptam volna egy darabot belőle. De még sem. Olyan elképzelhetetlen dolgokat mesélt, mint a világ odaát, a háború borzalmai, és az oka annak, hogy elmenekültek erre a szigetre, és amiért elvették a szabadságunkat. Képtelen vagyok felidézni a szavait, mert felfogni is öreg voltam már. Egy másik létezést mesélt el nekem, ahol soha nem voltak óriások, csupán gonosz emberek, vagy a gyűlöletét mesélte el, amit ezek az emberek kiváltottak belőle. Megtanultam pár dolgot a szerettemről ez idő alatt. Hogy soha ne kételkedjem a szavaiban, mint ahogy egész idáig ezt tettem, és hogy soha ne láncoljam magamhoz akarattal. Levi már nem tartozott senkihez, felszabadult és önmaga lett, kivirult, és az emlékei fájdalma nélkül képes lett a tiszta öröm kifejezésére is. Nem éreztem többé szerelmet iránta, hiszen Leviom meghalt, nem tudtam többé rajongásig imádni Őt, csupán vigyázni rá, mintha egy apa lennék neki, hiszen soha nem adatott meg ilyen kiváltság neki. Ahogy én sem adtam meg ezt igazán soha.  
\- Levi! - kérdeztem egyszer a tábortűznél valahol az erdő mélyén. Tudtam, hogy nem követnek már minket, hiszen ezeket az utakat már csak Levi ismerhette. Az enyéimnek még idő kellett amíg minden ott maradt óriást legyőznek, és útra kelhetnek, de most már semmi sem akadályozta őket ebben. - Az igazi emlékeid sohasem térhetnek már vissza?  
Megrázta a fejét, és egy nagyot harapott abból a húsból, amit ejtettem valamikor aznap.  
\- Sajnálom Erwin - felelte. A hangja valami távoli delíriumtól csengett. - Ha emlékeznék, akkor látnám a rossz dolgokat is amiket velem tettek. Nem bírnám ki újra!  
Önzőnek éreztem a szavait, hiszen elhagyta az emberiséget, az álmait, az egész világát magáért, de senkinél jobban nem tudtam megérteni. Hiszen én is ezt tettem, ugyanolyan szörnyetegként, mint ahogy Ő elpusztított mindent egy kis fejfájással meg némi orrvérzéssel.  
\- Szerelmes vagy még belém? - kérdezte. Hidegzuhanyként ért a kérdés, a torkom is beleszáradt abba, hogy felelnem kellett erre.  
\- Nem. - mondtam őszintén. Azóta nem voltak skizoid rohamaim, hogy elengedtem Leviot, és lassan a húskezem is teljesen elrohadt rólam. - Megbékéltem.  
\- Soha nem fogsz megbékélni amíg élsz Erwin. Senki sem tud a saját múltjával teljesen megbékélni, még én sem voltam erre képes! - Levi szemei ragyogtak. Azzal a különös fénnyel amit akkor a lépcsőfordulóban láttunk. Olyan volt, mintha a vesémbe látna. Akkor láttam tőle utoljára ezt a tekintetet.  
\- Mindenre emlékszem. - mondta utoljára. - De nem fogom soha tudatosítani magamban ezeket az emlékeket. Olyan mintha egy pillangót akarnál elkapni vaksötétben. Tudod, hogy ott van, de nem tudod megragadni soha. Ezek az én emlékeim Erwin.  
Aznap éjjel sírtam. Akkor gyászoltam meg igazán Leviomat.

A lovat elengedtük örökre. Levi egy farönkön ült, és azzal a cipővel küzdött amit még a szállásunkon adtunk rá a fürdője után. Leguggoltam elé, és fél kezemmel igyekeztem segíteni neki, kicsit ideges is lett tőle. Rég nem káromkodott ennyit.  
\- Becsomóztad! - mondtam nevetve. Levettük a cipőit és a sajátjaim is, és ledobtuk őket a homokra, aztán mi is elkezdtünk sétálni rajta. Ismeretlen érzés volt ez számunkra, hiszen sosem láttuk a tengert. Levi aki egy föld alatti város utcagyerekeként nőtt fel, és én sem, aki a városban élte le az életét, a Falak mögött. Lesétáltunk a part mentén a vízhez, és haboztunk bele mártani a lábunkat. Végül Levi tette meg az első lépést.  
\- Hideg. - morgott.  
\- Engem csiklandoz. - mondtam. Végignéztünk a horizonton. A nap épp felkelőben volt. Nem igazán tudtam volna leírni a látványt. - Szerinted így meddig élünk még? - kérdeztem az óriás képességeinkre utalva.  
Nem válaszolt. Jobbnak véltem nem feszegetni.  
\- Ott egy hajó! - mondta valamerre mutogatva. - Előbb vagy utóbb ideér ez a háború - mondta. Végül is. Ki akartak írtani minket, ahogy Levi előadta.  
\- És te meg akarod menteni a szigetet? - kérdeztem óvatosan. A tökömnek se volt kedve háborúzni.  
\- De vannak ott szép dolgok is. Azokat akarom megmutatni! Láttál már fekete embert Erwin?  
Elképedtem ezen. Mesélt a rasszoknak nevezett dologról, de elképzelni se tudtam mire gondol. Én sosem különböztettem meg az embereket egymástól. - Én is csak Uri emlékein keresztül láttam.  
\- Úgy beszélsz róluk mint valami látványosságról! - szóltam rá, illetlenségnek éreztem ezt a dolgot. Levi sem szerette, ha megkülönböztetik Őt a magassága miatt.  
\- Rosszul mondtam, sajnálom. - szabadkozott. - De meg akarom neked mutatni az igazi világot. Jussunk fel a hajóra, és nézzük meg magunknak azt a fenyegetést ami idefelé tart! - Levi nem mondta ki az igazi szándékait, de abban a pillanatban egy kis darabja felsejlett a szavaiból. Az a Levi aki meg akarta menteni az emberiséget. Aki szerette az egységét, és meg akarta óvni őket az óriásoktól. Már nem gyötrődött rémálmoktól, de még aggódhatott Erenékért így is. Talán az eszébe jutottak néha. Nem csak rossz emlékeket vesztett el, és ez bántott mindig is.  
Ott álltunk bokáig ebben a tengerben, és Levi harcolni akart.  
\- Én még kicsit kiélvezném a vizet. - mondtam neki, mire a lábával lefröcskölt. Nevetett rajtam és a hülye fejemen amit vágtam erre.


End file.
